The Forgotten Titan
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: Think you know all the titans and gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology. ever heard of Mnemosyne the titan of memory? I bet you haven't but where was she when her brother Kronos was rising? Did she even play a part in it, and what about before and after?
1. Siblings

Chapter 1: Siblings

I wonder how far this chasm goes, thought Kari to herself, looking into the depths of Tartarus, her now lifelong home. She has only escaped from this place twice now, but was thrown back in the first time by Hera; after she finally found out she was the mother of Zeus' 9 children, later known as the Muses. Even though she wasn't even married to Zeus back then, and second time well she doesn't quite remember.

"Mnemosyne, let's train," called a voice that sounded like a knife against the rough walls of Tartarus itself, if they were rough that is.

"Kronos I told you its Kari now," she responded, paying no attention to the goose bumps on her arm that the sound of his voice had caused.

"I don't care how many times you take on a new "innocent" body you'll always be the great titan Mnemosyne; the ruler of memories, music, and language," he said Kari looking away from him back into the depths of the abyss.

"Great? Yea right, they don't even need me to bestow memories anymore, the only thing I'm known for is my children, but I doubt anybody even knows their mine anymore though," she said resting her head in her hands.

"Don't be so down, there are good things in your life," he said standing behind her.

"Oh yes there's lots of good things. I'm just stuck in a never-ending chasm with my worst brother, just because even though I didn't side with you guys in the war with your children, I didn't side with them either. Face it brother the only good thing that has happened was I landed on the ledge instead of finding out if this place has a bottom the hard way," Kari said in rapid Greek, Kronos sitting down beside her.

"At least you've seen the world again," he said patting her shoulder.

"Only to be raped by Zeus, and thrown back in by Hera, and for World War One. Of course, that's the reason every young maiden wants to leave the underworld, for childbirth and to see idiotic humans beating the shit out of one another," she said her sarcasm increasing.

"Do you only complain?" Kronos asked.

"Why not? All you did was rant, complain, and train me for nearly 900,000 years," she said with a sigh, Kronos actually smiling a bit.

"What?" she quickly asked.

"Your accent is so Greek it's funny," he said Kari covering her mouth, as if that would help.

"Coming for the person whose only a spirit right now, his body cut into tiny pieces sitting at the bottom of this place," she said her cheeks red with embarrassment, Kronos just laughing.

"Funny accent."

"Idiot."

"Funny accent."

"How do you even have vocal cords?"

"Fun-ny acc-ent!" they argued back and forth, Kronos just egging her on, Kari trying to kick him, but he grabbed her foot and twisted it making her fall to the ground.

"This was all just a scheme to make me train wasn't it?" she asked sitting up.

"You know it, but your accent is funny," he said Kari's face turning red with anger as she got up, and tried to sit as far away from him as possible.

*This is not technically a Percy Jackson fan fiction, but does concern some of the characters and the gods, goddesses, and titans, are portrayed as the writer of the Percy Jackson has portrayed them. So please review and tell me what you think I promise it'll get better, also Mnemosyne is a real titan, but to find out she's also the titan of language and music you have to find a good book on Greek mythology, not just Wikipedia.


	2. Ichor

Chapter 2: Ichor

"I'm just trying to make you stronger is that too much to want for my little sister?" he said gently, though his voice was still rough and almost agonizing to listen to, plus he was trying to act like a caring older brother, which Kari knew he wasn't.

"Yes it is, I'm tired and you annoy me, plus you know I want to learn archery not all this hand to hand combat," Kari said with a sigh.

"But you getting better," insisted Kronos, Kari looking back at him like he was crazy.

"Are you joking? I suck, you know it and I know it, also what has gotten into you usually you'd jump at a chance to discriminate my fighting skills," she said, reaching for small silvery boxes in the air, that Kronos obviously couldn't see.

"It wasn't fun anymore when you stopped letting you pride get in the way, and what are you doing!?" Kronos barked grabbing her wrist.

"I'm reaching for the memories, duh," she answered snatching one of the boxes from the air with her other hand. It was barely the size of a marble and seemed to shimmer and sparkle, Kronos finally able to see it dropped her wrist shocked.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, his golden eyes lighting up.

"Um, the air, they're everywhere," she said, Kronos looking at her shocked before looking around, but couldn't see them Kari, though turned away, noticed.

"You can't see them? I figured that was the case or you would of mentioned them a long time ago," she sighed Kronos frowning a bit.

"I'll go get you a snack, maybe then you'll want to train," he said.

"Wait, Kro-" but it was too late he was gone. It's not that she didn't want a snack, in fact she was famished, but there's was no food in Tartarus, and he found something else that gave her energy to train. Ichor, the golden blood of the god's and unfortunately there were 3 gods on his side that were commonly found here in Tartarus or in the underworld, so he could always find someone to force feed her their blood.

"Look who I found," said Kronos, Kari turning to see him with a young man with slightly curly black hair with black wings folded against his back wearing only jeans, as some gods did nowadays.

"Of course just who I wanted to see the Thanatos, the god of death," said Kari in sarcastic delight,

"Shut the sarcasm and let's just get this over with," he said harshly.

"Unfortunately Kronos left before I could tell him, I'm-not-hungry," said Kari just as harsh, crossing her arms.

"Oh well just drink the damn blood already, I have souls to gather," Thanatos yelled Kari just sticking her tongue out at him.

"What is wrong with your sister?" he barked at Kronos who was finding this argument amusing.

"Just make her drink then, you're strong aren't you?" answered Kronos, which Thanatos never known to be patient or calm nowadays grabbed Kari by her throat forcing her to bite down on his arm. Which with any normal god or titan would have done nothing, but for some reason Kari's two front teeth were very thin at the tips making them sharp, so they cut threw skin like a razor blade. Once the blood was flowing into her mouth Thanatos refused to let go, making her keep her mouth open and pressed to his arm until she swallowed a couple mouthfuls of it, before releasing her, making her stumble back spitting out a couple drops a look of disgust on her face.

"There you go, next time just make someone go to Lethe and wake my brother," he snapped only a little calmer now, and was gone in an instant.

"That was disgusting!" yelled Kari, trying to scrub the taste of the ichor from her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Ready to train now?" asked Kronos, Kari sighing not wanting to taste the ichor again.

"Ok let's go."


	3. Ribbon

Chapter 3: Ribbon

Kari landed on her back with a sickening crack, as she groaned.

"Come on, just a little faster," a soft, but deep voice said, a man with kind of long brown hair standing over her, his deep brown eyes reflecting her golden ones, as he smiled.

"I'm tired, please can we just stop," she pleaded.

"Kronos said to train you all day," the man replied frowning.

"It's been hours, and I'm immortal so I don't pay much attention to pain, but I'm pretty sure I just broke something," she said not even bothering to sit up.

"Well okay, but just this once," he said holding out his hand, which she took, but the moment she started to stand up she screamed and let go, falling onto her back again with a grunt.

"Ow yeah, definitely broke something," she muttered the man talking a small golden square out of his pocket, Kari allowing him to put it into her mouth, slowly chewing it.

"Popcorn?" she asked just before swallowing.

"Been a while hasn't it, you don't even remember it, it's ambrosia the gods still allow me to get some, it helps demigods heal so maybe it'll help you too," he said gently helping her sit up, propping herself again the smooth bronze wall wincing.

"Here I got something for you," said the man, pulling out a black ribbon with 'KTaarri' written on it in Ancient Greek.

"Our names intertwined. Isn't that a sign of servitude?" Kari asked.

"It's also like a non deadly empathy link, it would be stronger if my whole name fit."

"It's still great Tartarus, plus remember my full name with fits," Kari said tying the ribbon around her ankle.

"Yea, but who can remember that?" asked Tartarus.

"Mtnaermtoasryunse," responded Kari slowly but in a definite tone, Tartarus giving her a surprised look, then they both started laughing Kari soon letting out a sleepy yawn and leaned against him.

"Go on and take a nap, I'll make sure your brother doesn't come back and wake you," he whispered.

"Thanks," Kari breathed falling asleep instantly. 


	4. Snap!

Chapter 4: Snap!

Kari's eyes fluttered open, noticing she was now in Tartarus' lap, his arms loosely wrapped around her, her head against his chest, looking around to see Kronos sitting on the ledge, not knowing she had woke up. And Tartarus held true to his word, because she would of noticed if her brother had tried to wake her up, his gentlest touch felt like 10,000 knives piercing her skin for some reason, and she would of thanked him, but when she looked up he was asleep as well, and for some reason this made Kari smile.

"Oh Kari your awake," said Kronos Kari trying her best not to cover her ears, why couldn't they just bleed like they wanted to at that sound.

"Yea barely," she muttered stretching, making Tartarus wake up.

"Hm, oh hey Kronos when did you get back?" asked Tartarus, trying to bend slightly backwards, but had his back pressed against the wall, his voice slightly tired and strained.

"Don't you remember? I almost woke Kari up but then you hit my hand, away told me not to wake her, pulled her into your lap, and fell back asleep," said Kronos only seeming mildly shocked.

"Really? I was out of it," Tartarus replied, Kari rolling her eyes moving out of his lap.

"So what's up bro, where'd you go?" Kari asked.

"Nowhere, but I was the fates, and I want you to promise me if you ever get out of here you'll bust me out as well," said Kronos, fire burning in his eyes.

"Never heard you bust out, but okay, I promise," Kari said with a small smile.

"Swear on Styx," Kronos said making Kari frown. This was serious, she couldn't break an oath on Styx, but if she didn't her brother might break every bone in her body so she couldn't even try to escape.

"I swear on Styx that if I escape Tartarus, I will find a way to get you out as well," Kari whispered voice cracking, the thunder loud enough to be heard down in the abyss.

"Very good," said Kronos, Tartarus who had been watching nervously this whole time speaking up.

"Kari I made something else for you," he said quietly taking out a simple bow, made from oak and twine, "I know it's not much, but I know how much you want learn archery," he said obviously blushing a bit.

"I love it," Kari squealed taking it, and joyfully examining it.

"NO!" barked Kronos, grabbing the bow but unable to pull it from Kari's grip.

"Kronos what are you doing?" Kari asked, shocked by her brother's reaction.

"You don't need to learn archery," he growled tugging at it, making Kari jolt forward a tiny bit.

"So, I want to learn, it seems a lot better than always getting punched in the face because I'm not fast on my feet," she said pulling on the bow as well, but it didn't move Kronos even the slightest bit. In fact he probably could've use his powers to snatch the bow away from her with ease, but because they were prone to constant fights they swore on Styx to never use their powers against each other just a few weeks after being stuck down there together.

"You're acting like a child," yelled Kronos' his anger escalating, as Kari's sarcasm was.

"Yea so? That's what titan's are best at," she replied with an evil but smart-ass smirk, Kronos pulling at the bow Kari doing the same, as the bow snapped under the strain, both falling down at the sudden release.

"Oh no, Tartarus I'm sorry," Kari nearly yelled concern filling her voice, while Tartarus just sighed.

"Its fine Kari, I should've known this would happen," he said as he went to the ledge and jumped off. Which she guessed with being the god of this place didn't bother him, and she looked back forward at Kronos, staring at her with his smooth arrogant face as if expecting an apology, but she just sneered at him and went towards the wall curling up and going back to sleep.

***Please review**


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

When Kari woke up she saw Kronos was gone, scanning the area real quick just in case, then sat up grabbing a memory that was in her way.  
"Stupid things," she muttered hitting it against the wall, expecting it to shatter like glass, but to her surprise it just stuck to the wall as if cemented there.  
"What!?" she yelled jumping up an idea forming in her head, sticking the memories to the wall starting to scale up, it each memory falling away once she wasn't touching it anymore.  
"At least Kronos can't follow," she muttered forgetting about the oath on Styx, and kept climbing. After a couple hours she finally reached the opening and sat on the edge, every one of her muscles on fire from trying to stay balanced on those tiny memories, but soon got back up and started walking, just barely able to see Elysium threw the crowded fields of asphodel where she could just make out a river and a small pool.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of a girl with auburn hair and a light purple slightly glittery dress, which ripped and moved as if made of mist or the memories that crowded around her, but worse the girl seemed to look just like her. She started running, pushing past the souls heading towards the mysterious girl whose features she could barely make out, but was sure she looked like her. Once she reached Lethe though she realized she had to stop. The river was too wide to jump, but luckily she spotted the god of sleep, Hypnos, asleep on a grayish black couch, but as she cot closer to him the only noise was her soft careful footfalls and the gentle murmuring on the water. Just the feel of the area made her want to curl up on the ground and fall asleep, but kept going, tapping Hypnos on the shoulder as he made a soft noise to show he was awake.  
"Hypnos I need to get across the river," Kari said as he opened one eye to see who it was, then with a wave of his hand 5 stepping stones appeared on the surface of Lethe. Kari thanked him before stepping across, breaking into a run again reaching the small pool the girl now looking up her eyes golden, with the same healthy yet pale features as her, but somehow older. 


	6. Mnemosyne

Chapter 6: Mnemosyne

"I was wondering when you'd get here," she said in Greek, but with a light and almost mystic tone.  
"Who are you?" asked Kari slightly out of breath.  
"I'm you, or the other you, I stay here guarding out small pool Mnemosyne, which people drink from when they have reached Elysium or the Isle of the Blest and do not wish to be reborn. They drink from here so they remember their lives, along with all the lessons they have learned," she said eyes closing delicately, Kari not responding.  
"Do you remember anything besides the pit?" the other her asked.  
"Now that I think about it, no, I mean I remember a little, but not much," Kari replied staring at the white water that gurgled between them.  
"Drink," she whispered Kari asking no questions as if the water had been calling her this whole time. Kneeling down, scooping some water into her hands, glancing at her twin who smiled and nodded before she slowly sipped from the water until it was drained from her hands. She had almost forgot how good water tasted and felt, then she saw a quick flash of memories and remembered everything, even the battle between the Titans and the Olympians, that happened when she was just a small child.  
"Remember now?" her twin asked Kari nodding.  
"Here the money has changed," said Mnemosyne handing Kari a small drawstring pouch filled with gold drachmas and green slips of paper, that looked almost like the German marks she used last time she was out, but at the same time didn't.  
"Now go," she whispered Kari nodding and ran off, able to get past Cerberus and the Wall of Erebus easily, then saw Charon dropping off souls, quickly hopping onto the ferry before he had time to push off.  
"No get off, no return trips," barked a skeleton with bluish gray eyes, fire raging in them, Kari having to duck just to miss the oar he tried to smack her with, then pulled out a gold drachma holding it out to him.  
"Where'd you get that? You know what I don't care, just get off," he yelled.  
"Charon I'm not dead," Kari said calmly the hooded skeleton leaning closer inspecting her.  
"Mnemosyne, why aren't you at your pool?" he asked.  
"That's my other half this half is suppose to be in Tartarus," Kari said, Charon seeming to understand, which was good because she wasn't sure she even quite understood.  
"Then how," he started, but obviously wasn't sure what to ask.  
"Charon do you want to play 20 questions, or take the money and ferry back to the world of the living," she asked a little annoyed.  
"Got anymore," he asked Kari sighing, pulling out 2 more golden coins.  
"What happened to the price being just a penny and a piece of cake for Cerberus?" she muttered Charon just taking the coins greedily, then finally pushed off the shore. Kari looked over the edge at the polluted water, memories floating just at the surface as if not wanting to be left behind, then looked back to see Charon now in an Italian pin stripe suit with crew cut blond hair, the boat jerking slightly when they reached the other side.  
"Come on," he said fixing his tie before ushering Kari into an elevator, who freaked out a bit, but it got them to the lobby a lot faster than stairs, Charon rushing out to yell at some spirits.


	7. The World

Chapter 7: The World

Kari just left the building staring in awe at the city around her. She didn't know how long she'd been down in Tartarus, but obviously a while. The buildings were made from metal and some kind of stone, and most were as tall as mountains she'd seen, and the girls wore pants like the guys, their hair cut short. Which made her feel self conscious of her knee length hair, and floor length skirt.

There were also giant hunks of metal with people in them. They didn't seem as efficient as horses, Kari couldn't help but think. Then she could also notice the air was polluted and hard to breathe, so she started walking through the thick crowd of people, hoping to get somewhere less populated with cleaner air.

*Short chapter I know, sorry.


	8. Hunters

Chapter 8: Hunters

As night neared Kari watched the moon slowly rise, even though it took all day she finally found a flowering field with clean air, or cleaner air then in the middle of Los Angeles.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" asked a girl probably around 13, a silver circlet on her head, Kari gently touching her diamond patterned one which was always covered by her dark hair.

"I suppose," Kari finally answered, a little confused on how she got there she was so quiet that she hadn't noticed, the girl looking at her with dark wandering eyes.

"Wouldn't thou love to stare at the stars and moon every night for all eternity?" she asked.

"Like that would ever happen," Kari scoffed, thinking she was bound to end up in Tartarus again sooner or later.

"I know a way thou could," she said Kari giving her a quizzical look, but she wanted to see what was up with this girl.

"Really, how?" she asked the girl's eyes lighting up, grabbing Kari by the wrist taking her to a dense forest area, where in a clearing several silver colored tents were set up in the shape of a crescent moon with a fire in the middle. Many other girls seeming to range in ages from 7 to 14 wandering around with bows on their backs, but Kari could sense their spirits were much older, watching them sometimes stopping near the white wolves that milled around with them to feed them some meat.

Which made her pay more attention to them, one coming up and nudging her hand Kari giving it a sad look because she had no meaty snack to give him, but she scratched his back which he seemed to appreciate.

"Come on," whispered the girl who now was standing outside a tent, which Kari walked over allowing her to lead her inside. Noticing a girl sitting on an almost throne like chair, dozens of pelts everywhere, but what Kari was staring at was a stag with silver antlers resting its head in the girl's lap. Also the fact that though this girl seemed at least a year younger than the one that led her here, the other one knelt before her. Then a realization hit Kari as she felt the power, how could she not immediately notice one of her nieces, but still she smiled and whispered, "Artemis."

*Please Review.


	9. The Hunt

Chapter 9: The Hunt 

The younger girl's mouth turned up at the corners into a bemused smile.  
"Never met a future hunter who has yet to meet me, but speaks my name," she said the stag lifting its head up, allowing her to stand.  
"Who ever said I would be a hunter?" Kari questioned, since her tone on future hunter seemed so definite.  
"Guess that's a no to my request to join then?" she said.  
"No just wondered why you made it so definite, but I do wish to join, the fates also want me to," Kari said her iris's flashing to bright green as they always did when she mentioned bits of the future she knew, but neither seemed to notice.  
"Then lets pledge the oath," said the older girl, but Kari cut her off the moment she kneeled.  
"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, in romantic relations, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," she recited without help.  
"I accept," said Artemis, Kari standing back up a slight smirk on her face.  
"Zoë would you like to show our new hunter to a tent, wait you know I don't believe I ever found out your name," the goddess said.  
"My name is Kari," she said with a smile.  
"Nice of you to join Kari, I hope you'll find the hunt to be more of a family then your real one ever was," Artemis said before a slightly confused look crossed her face.  
"Is everything okay Lady Artemis?" she one she called Zoë asked.  
"Yes, just usually once the oath is made their aura and the way they present themselves usually changes."  
"Is it because they feel the power of immortality?" Kari asked.  
"I believe so," replied Artemis.  
"Then of course it wouldn't work on me. I'm already immortal, take a guess, the only girl titan that didn't marry," she said teasingly Artemis still looking slight confused.  
"There wasn't a girl titan that didn't marry," said Artemis, Kari's jaw nearly falling off.  
"I'm Mnemosyne, the titan of memory, language, and music, come on I even use to have a bit of control over time like my brother," she said getting very upset.  
"Never heard of you," said Artemis sitting back down.  
"Mother of the Muses," Kari finally said, Artemis showing recognition.  
"Oh okay now I know," she said with a small smile.  
"Zoë show her to a tent," she instructed Kari allowing herself to be shown away, mumbling about always being forgotten. 


	10. Venomous Fights

Chapter 10: Venomous Fights 

You can think living with the hunters was pretty peaceful and cool, but anyone who has lived in the mortal world knows girls, even best friends and especially sisters, fight with one another. Just a couple weeks with Zoë did their perfect happiness and niceness disappear; in fact they've been destroying a lot of stuff during their quarrels for 3 years now.  
"KARI!" Zoë yelled, Kari straightening a bit, but didn't move, sharpening a celestial bronze arrow with a dark gray stone.  
"Kari!" Zoë snapped, coming into the clearing.  
"What Zoë?" she asked, examining the point of her arrow.  
"Frida told me thou killed a centaur," she said in an unsure tone.  
"Yea, that sounds about right," Kari said monotone, notching the arrow to check the length with the bow.  
"Thou went searching for a bear not a centaur," she said obviously trying to keep her cool since their last blow out didn't turn out so well.  
"I needed its blood."  
"For the love of the gods Kari, why would thou need centaur blood, it's like acid," shouted Zoë her calm appearance fading, Kari just giving a half-hearted shrug showing no emotion.  
"Whole point, I collect certain poisons and bloods from monsters for poison arrows for those we do not wish to die right away. It's an experiment I'm working on," she said slipped the new arrow into her quiver.  
"Well stops it's just weird," said Zoë starting to leave the clearing.  
"No Zoë I'm an individual and I won't stop, it's interesting the way certain elements in it can kill or cause pain, but only to certain places," Kari said a certain mischievous glint appearing in her eyes as she spoke of it.  
"Kari, thou have problems," Zoë said obviously thinking of a guy getting shot with one of those deadly poisonous arrows, but soon snapped out of it pulling Kari off the log she was sitting on by the crook of her elbow, trying to take her back to the campsite as they argued.  
"It's just poison, and it's in non breakable vials, plus I test it on myself not others," Kari argued a few of the hunters looking up at them confused and a little skittish, obviously use to this, but knowing it would end badly.  
"Just because we don't get along doesn't mean thou are not important," said Zoë walking ahead, Kari's eyes narrowing. 


	11. Blamed

Chapter 11: Blamed 

"AHHHHHH!" Zoë let out a piercing scream as she fell on the ground; Kari's bow still aimed a poison arrow sticking out of her back.  
"I don't like being told what to do," Kari mumbled walking away, but as she passed by Zoë stuck an arrow in her ankle making her scream. She tried to shoot another arrow, but Zoë got up quickly, notching her bow with a volley of arrows, but Kari dodged with amazing speed, and then shot another arrow hitting Zoë's shoulder before she seemed to disappear. She stole one of the poison dipped arrows Kari had and shot it at Kari, hitting her in the stomach making sure it got pressed deep inside making Kari stumble, her quiver falling off both lunging for the arrows, shooting them off at each other most of them hitting their mark.  
"What's going on!?" Artemis yelled dragging a fresh kill staring at them each having arrows aimed at each other, covered in poisoned wounds.  
"A-Artemis your back early," they both managed to stutter.  
"I want to see both of you in the tent, now," Artemis growled her eyes flashing almost threateningly, opening the tent flap waiting for them. Both daring a glance at each other before they lowered their bows heading towards the tent timidly.  
"What is with you two, first it started with supposedly 'friendly' fights, then there were flame arrows, which Annie is still burnt from, now poison arrows who's responsible for this?" she nearly yelled, Kari raising her hand as if she were in class.  
"I am, I made the poison arrows and shot the first one," she said with no emotion, Zoë looking at her shocked for admitting it.  
"Kari one more thing and I can't keep you as a hunter poison, fire, you constantly hang out with gods and boy demigods."  
"Their my family and your too," Kari spoke out, Artemis narrowing her eyes.  
"I know you said only in romantic relations will you turn your back on the company of men, but when you become friends with them they come around my other hunters as well and weaken their will power. Now go, I'll contact my brother to help with the wounds," she said allowing Kari and Zoë to leave. Then they just sat by the fire cleaning blood off themselves, trying their shirts up like tube tops, Kari keeping it as it was when Apollo showed up, but Zoë quickly untied hers and lowered it.


	12. Tough Love

Chapter 12: Tough Love

"So you cause all the trouble," Apollo said kneeling down, making Kari look up who smiled at him.

"Maybe," she said playfully, Apollo's eyes widening slightly, Kari not noticing the pink that touched his cheeks as he stood back up.

"Well I'll start with you then, as long as you don't kill me," he said.

"No promises," she replied quickly, watching Apollo start to take a deep breath.

"Especially if you say a haiku," she said quickly, but he just smirked holding the breath.

"Or a limerick," she said making him release the breath.

"You're no fun," he said, but was still smiling.

"I can't lie, I hate haikus, and limericks are so overused . . . I like music though," she said a playful smile appearing on his face, but he said nothing starting to heal her and trying to sing, but stopped often shocked by the poisons.

"Chimera poison! How'd you get this?" he asked looking at a purple wound, Kari giving a shrug cleaning off and re-sharpening arrows.

"Manticore poison, how in the world did you collect this?" he asked flushing another wound out.

"Eh I don't know," Kari replied and even threw all the questions Apollo finished about to start on Zoë.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, "I can heal myself."

"Ok sweetheart," he said moving away.

"Okay hunters lets go," Artemis shouted everyone gathering up the last bit of their stuff. Kari had barely even noticed they had been packing up, but grabbed her bow and quiver starting to follow them.

"Wait Kari, I want to tell you something," Apollo shouted making her stop, all the hunters and Artemis stopping and looking at him as well.

"Yes?" Kari asked fixing her shirt.

"I love you," Apollo said, Kari's eyes widening before she laughed.

"I think you've gotten to use to the sun's altitude, you've gone crazy being down here," she laughed turning towards Artemis, but Apollo grabbed her wrist.

"No I haven't, please Kari accept my love and marry me, I'm the god of truth so once were married I won't have affairs."

"Let go of me," she yelled snapping her hand back.

"But you look so much like one of my old prophets, Cassandra, she also refused my love," said Apollo taking her hand.

"Yea and look where that got her, you made it so whenever she mentioned what she saw no one ever believed her," she yelled, "I'm not you prophet though, and I won't ever love you!"

"Fine then I grant you the ability to see, but never remember," said Apollo.

"Fine! Not like it'll do anything, so what's the point in even doing that!" Kari shouted.

"You may not remember, but I do. Back when you had the muses, and they were little, we hung out all the time singing and playing music for them. You were such a know-it-all though you talked to the fates so you were always correcting me on the future, because you always remembered what you heard or saw past, present, or future, but you're a memory, that's what your name even means. So weak you couldn't even defend your family, or help fight in the Olympian Titan battle, so that's all you are and all you'll ever be. A small, faint, weak, useless, insignificant memory and memories belong in the past, so that's where I'll make sure you stay!" he yelled and ran off into the woods, Kari gritting her teeth.

"I'm not useless or insignificant!" she yelled she hated people downsizing her, but she finally turned towards Artemis. 


	13. Kicked Out

Chapter 13: Kicked Out 

"Can we go?" she asked upset.

"Kari, you can't be a hunter anymore," Artemis said.

"Wh-what? Why!?" Kari asked shocked.

"Why do you think we don't allow boys to ever get near us? Even if you said only in romantic relations this still counts, even if you didn't love him back, plus my brothers incessant, now that he's openly admitted his love he's not going to give up. Even if you two fight, he won't stay away for long," Artemis replied, Kari starting to cry.

"But I've learned so much, and there's so much more to learn. Plus I've been a good shot since day one, I'm almost perfect, you've even admitted I'm better than all the other hunters and just a small step from being as good as you. We're the only 2 in the whole world that are even better then Apollo," she said sobbing.

"Sorry Kari, but no, as of now your oath is broken you're no longer a hunter," Artemis said solemnly.

"Please Artemis no it's only been 3 years," Kari kept pleading.

"No," Artemis said leaving with the hunters, Kari knowing she couldn't follow so they left Kari alone and crying, taking off into the woods stopping at a rivulet.

"Sorry about what I said, want to try that again?" Kari heard Apollo say as he stepped into the small clearing so she could see him, but when she looked up her sadness turned into anger.

"NO! Artemis kicked me out of the hunters because of you, something I loved doing and was actually good at, and now I'll never be perfect!" Kari yelled.

"Well I could always help with archery," he said taking a step forward. Kari standing up hands balled into fists trying to summon a bow, but because she wasn't a hunter anymore couldn't, but he got her kicked out and helping with archery, bah she was better then him at it. There was nothing she could learn from him she already didn't know, but with no bow to prove it, she just stuck with yelling.

"NO! I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she snapped.

"With what? You don't have a bow anymore," he said calmly holding his hands up slightly as if surrendering and showing her he was unarmed.

"I still have poison, and I'm not afraid to force it down your throat, and you may not die, but you'll feel the pain," she growled, Apollo stepping back.

"I'll let you cool down for now, but I'll come back. I'm not giving up on you, not yet," he said and left heading back to his sun chariot, which now was a sleek red convertible Chevrolet, probably one of the hottest cars on 1998, and left Kari. She looked down until the brightness faded, even though their divine form wouldn't kill her, the brightness still hurt her eyes. So she blinked a couple times after she was sure he was back in the sky, and collapsed on the ground so Kari could start crying in peace

*I'm getting sooooo bored please review more; I like to get some input on my stories.


	14. Hephaestus

Chapter 14: Hephaestus

Kari had wandered around for about 2 years, with to her luck no visit from Apollo, but she had somehow gone from the lush Nebraska plains, to some desert like area in only gods know what state. She probably could've stopped anywhere in any of the towns she passed, and asked where she was, but only stopped once in a while for some food, with the bit of money she had. But now there was no town nearby, and she was lost and hungry, but she kept walking.

Lumbering mountains of junk, all of it mainly silver and gold, started appearing on the horizon, and even with night coming she entered the maze of junk mountains, wandering around aimlessly staring at everything. Refrigerators, cars, guitars, dented shields, and bent swords, but then one thing caught her eye it was hidden, but dozens of memories crowded near it, making her wander over and pick it up out of curiosity. She pulled it out of the huge pile, but didn't pick it up. It was a scythe that seemed just like her brothers, except it only seemed to be made of celestial bronze, but she couldn't be sure, so she reached forward to touch the blade just to check.

"Don't Touch That!" someone yelled making Kari jump back, almost falling over. A man came into view he wore just overalls, soot covering his face, his beard slightly long and scruffy seeming to break out into tiny fires before going out, his body was built very muscular but seemed scarred and burned, his head seeming slightly deformed, one of his legs in a brace.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone lived her," she said looking down.

"Well now you know someone does," he barked. "Now go," he said Kari looking down sniffling a bit. Not trying to pull a guilt trip and make him feel bad, but she was doing it anyways, starting to walk in the direction she came from, thinking she could leave and just go around.

"Actually wait, maybe you could spend the night and get a fresh start in the morning," the man mumbled, Kari turning to face him, her eyes lighting up.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yeah sure, come on," he said, Kari running up so they could walk back to his place side by side.

"May I ask who my gracious host is?" she asked looking up at him, easily seeing past his deformities.

"My name is Hephaestus, god of the forges, or just fire, whichever you prefer," he replied looking down at her.

"Oh I'm sorry for not recognizing you, my name is Kari," she said sweetly. Hephaestus let out a small grunt just to show he heard her, but said nothing else until they reached an almost log cabin type house, but it was made of metal.

"Come here let's get you settled," he said leading her inside to a spare room.

"Well you got a bed, and a bathroom. There are probably some spare clothes that fit you somewhere, so get cleaned up and go to sleep. I'll probably be here when you wake up, so we can get you fed and you can leave," he muttered Kari sitting on the bed, firm but way better then the ground.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus," said Kari with a smile.

"Whatever just don't make a mess, goodnight . . . Kari," he said closing the door. Kari just able to whisper, "Goodnight," before it clicked shut. Then she got up, taking a quick shower before lying down on the bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow. 


	15. Same

Chapter 15: Same

Kari yawned when she hopped out of bed, heading to the living room of Hephaestus' house, which looked like a car garage. With a few hydraulic lifts, a couple having cars on them, a work bench and plenty of tools spread out everywhere, and the few that were out away weren't even in the right place. She stayed quiet, stepping silently behind him watching him. He had on some of those weird magnifying glasses, working on a tiny mechanical spider, his huge hands somehow skilled in working with such tiny pieces, and when he finished the spider jumped onto its legs making a high pitch beeping sound, not stopping until he finally looked at her.

"Nice to see someone finally woke up," he said starting to lumber off to the kitchen while she followed.

"Sorry I haven't slept well in years, haven't slept on an actual bed in at least a century," she said watching him.

"Century? How is that possible, aren't you just a demigod?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"How old are you then?" he asked, Kari starting to count on her fingers thinking.

"I'm 901,998 years old," she said almost cheerfully, because she had never been good with numbers, but knew for certain that was her age.

"When were you born and where?" he asked eyeing her carefully, Kari not minding the interrogation.

"I was both on the 9th day, in the 9th month, in the year 900,000 B.C., and not quite sure where, but probably around Othrys, but all I really remember as a child was a battlefield," she said sadly.

"That was before the main gods and goddesses were born, but after the main titans, a few hundred thousand years before the great battle even," Hephaestus said pouring Kari cereal shaped like lightning bolts, "and Othrys is the home of the titans."

"I know, I'm the titan mother of the muses," Kari said.

"Mnemosyne?" he asked.

"You know me" she said cheerfully, while he got some milk allowing her to pour some into the bowl before sitting down to eat.

"Of course I know you, if we have memories we might as well remember the person that controls them," he replied.

"So now that you know what I am, why haven't you thrown me into Tartarus yet?" she asked eating a bit.

"Because were the same, just like you I know what it feels like to be thrown down, just because of the way you were born. Zeus threw you down the first time just because you were a titan, even though you didn't fight against them in the war, Hera threw me down from Olympus because I didn't fit into her idea of a 'perfect' family. Pus once you leave you won't be my problem, he explained, Kari pushing the cereal around half heartedly.

"I'm a problem?" she asked upset starting to sniffle a bit again.

"Oh no just," he said trying to make an excuse, but couldn't think of one, "I'm going to the forges; try to be gone before I get back."

"What is it like to forge?" Kari asked before he had even turned away.

"You've never forged have you? Or even made you own weapon?" he asked.

"Well I made a bow, but that didn't require forging so no," Kari replied.

"Come on," he said quickly grabbing her hand with surprising gentleness, leading her to one of his closer forges.


	16. Apollo the Headache

Chapter 16: Apollo the Headache

"That's good Kari," Hephaestus praised, looking her shoulder as she finished a sword.

"I guess, thank you for letting me stay her Lord Hephaestus," she said smiling up at him panting, covered in sweat.

"Not every day you get an apprentice," he said, making Kari's face break into a grin.

"Hey Hephaestus, where's my child you were talking about?" an almost teenage voice called out, Kari watching Hephaestus greet Apollo, trying to keep her anger under control.

"About that Apollo sorry at first she seemed like one of your kids, but when I found out she wasn't, but wanted to forge, guess I was excited and forgot to contact you," Hephaestus said, Apollo frowning a tiny, but then noticed Kari.

"Well, well if it isn't Kari," Apollo said taking a few steps forward, Kari automatically pointing the sword at him.

"Take one more step and you'll be a sun-ka-bob," she shouted Apollo taking a step back with a laugh.

"Have you two met?" Hephaestus asked, as if he could feel the tension in the air, though Apollo seemed carefree like he was oblivious to it.

"Not a good time in my life," Kari said bitterly, keeping the sword pointed directly at Apollo's chest.

"Apollo maybe you should go," Hephaestus offered.

"No, she won't hurt me," Apollo argued, then Kari's anger boiled over taking a quick run forward instantly, so that the sword was stabbing only slightly in the soft spot right under his throat, right above where his collar bones connected, Apollo sighing.

"When are you going to calm down?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I won't because I'll never forgive you for what you did," she nearly growled, Apollo stepping back, Kari looking down real quick as he left in his divine form. Again not that she couldn't look at it, it was just too bright.

"Do you wish to stop for the day?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes please, I just got a HUGE headache," she muttered setting the sword down, Kari smiling at a drop of golden blood that sparkled at the end, heading back to Hephaestus' house.


	17. Even Immortals get Jealous

Chapter 17: Even Immortals Get Jealous

"Hey Kari want to head somewhere with me?" Hephaestus asked, heading to a car.

"Sure, but are you really going to use one of those hunks of metal, they're not very fast," said Kari, hopping outside, a slightly glittery purple bag strapped onto her back.

"Oh trust me this one is fast," he said, Kari hopping into the passenger seat, barely able to buckle up before it shot off, Kari screaming. She was pressed against the seat, squeezed as flat as a pancake, the force too strong to allow her to lean forward to look out the window, but could see mist spraying onto the window, so they were somewhere near the ocean or on it. Then they suddenly stopped, the seat belt luckily strong enough to keep her from smashing through the windshield, but unbuckled it and fell out of the car on her hands and knees, one hand on her bruised stomach, coughing up some golden blood.

"Where are we?" she managed to ask threw a couple more coughs.

"You're in Athens," someone responded with a light girly voice, like a small child. Kari getting up and peeking over the side of the car, to see a young girl with long pale blue hair, tucked behind her slightly pointed ears. Seeming like she had a touch of glitter at the edge of her eyes, and on her cheeks, giving off a nymph-like look that made Kari have a certain longing to just stare at her forever, but was she a nymph? No, she couldn't be, but she had nymph like qualities, but how?

"Kari, this is Lynn, Lynn this is Kari. Kari is a titan, and Kari Lynn is the daughter of Aphrodite and Ares," Hephaestus said Kari giving Lynn an odd look.

"A godling?" she asked.

"Nope, demigod," Lynn answered.

"So, why'd we come here?" Kari asked inspecting the place, an onyx cliff with a waterfall flowing into the pond Lynn was in which was filled with . . . blood?

"It's her 8th birthday, sometimes a couple gods or goddesses bring her a gift, since we kind of forced her to live with nymphs and she can't get any modern things like toys or clothes by herself, and nymphs aren't very useful there either and the water calls to us," Hephaestus explained Lynn frowning.

"It's only because I can't get this stuff myself, and because of the water?" she asked.

"And because of the sweet small girl in the water," he said, taking out a small metal fish placing it in the water as it swam off. Lynn squealed in delight swimming after it, Kari now able to notice the fish flipper.

"Lord Hephaestus?" Kari whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What happened to her legs?" Kari asked quietly.

"A gift from Poseidon, she was causing the dryads too much trouble, thought she'd cause less in the water."

"Did she?"

"No," he quickly responded.

"Also how is she not a godling?" Kari whispered, Hephaestus pulling her back.

"I'll tell you, but you must swear of Styx to never tell Lynn," he whispered, making sure Lynn was still chasing after the fish, she was.

"I swear," Kari said a blast of thunder sounding, Lynn not seeming to notice.

"Ok, you see Lynn is actually the daughter of Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the moon and a human. All moon children have those nymph-like qualities and beauty that make them irresistible, all humans, gods, and goddesses alike thought she was just the prettiest child ever. Aphrodite was furious that people thought his child was more beautiful than her own, but he is still a very powerful god and she knew not to make enemies with him. So when he wasn't looking she snatched the baby claiming it was her and Ares child, but soon Zeus found out and sent the child down here for the nymphs to raise. And we all swore not to tell her, her real father for fear she would turn on us, or seek out Khonsu, who at the time was still mourning the loss of his child, and would exact his revenge, because it's very rare for an Egyptian god have a demigod child," he explained Kari's eyes widening.

"How could he still be alive, and have control over the moon?" she asked confused.

"Artemis gave up her powers to control the moon to him, so she would never have to leave her hunters. She almost gave it to Selene, but they got into an argument and she decided not to at the last minute, but now Khonsu could move the moon only slightly and completely destroy the earth on a whim," Hephaestus explained more.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lynn asked holding a huge cat fish, which was flopping around, wanting to be put back in the water.

"Nothing important," Hephaestus explained.

"Oh, I got the fish!" she yelled holding the cat fish up.

"Lynn that's a real fish," he said as she stared at it.

"Really? No wonder it didn't feel like it was metal," she said releasing it.

"Well were going to head back Lynn, you just keep searching for it," he said helping Kari back into the car, who was trying to brace herself.

"Okay remember to tell Zeusy I said hi at the next meeting," Lynn shouted in a sing song voice.

"Remember to stop him calling him that," Hephaestus said trying to do a sing song voice as well, and failing miserably getting into the driver's seat, but it made Lynn giggle.

"Ok," she shouted doing a back flip in the water, just as we started to leave.

*And for anybody who reads this and said, Lynn: Trickster of Demigods was bad and a Mary Sue well that's what you were missing out on. And don't get onto me about adding an Egyptian god (and for the odd titles) I was bored, and it seemed like a good twist.


	18. Different Views

Chapter 18: Different Views

"A bow?" Hephaestus asked, watching Kari hammer at the celestial bronze, panting.

"Yea . . . I like archery . . . and I made arrows last week," she was able to say threw her hammering and panting.

"Well a metal bow, that's new," he commented as she submerged it in water.

"Yea, I wanted to make it a blade as well, but I was anxious to finish. I also want to add a layer of tempered steel," she said smiling, barely tracing her fingers down the side of her bow.

"No," Hephaestus simply said.

"What?"

"You're not adding steel, to put the finishing touches on such a thing you have to dip it in blood to cool it," he said Kari looking down.

"Oh can I add symbols in ichor? I need at least one thing to make it special."

"No, you know how powerful writing in ichor is!" he nearly shouted.

"Well too bad, I'm writing the symbols in ichor," she decided to argue back, gripping the bow so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Then get out," he growled.

"Why it's just symbols," she said, her face turning red with anger.

"OUT!" Hephaestus shouted, Kari taking a few steps back shocked before her eyes narrowed.

"Fine!" she shouted back, grabbing her bag from the entrance to the forge and leaving.

"Damn god, kicking me out only a couple weeks before the solstice," Kari grumbled, laying down under the tree that night, starting to close her eyes, but then shot them wide open, sitting up quickly.

"The solstice! All the gods who wronged me, Lynn, my brothers and sisters, even their own child, and probably a lot of others, I can get them back. I know my power and what I can do, I know I can get them back," she said to herself standing up, calming down for only a moment to sense which direction Olympus was, and ran off in an instant.


	19. Lost to a Bottle of Wine

Chapter 19: Lost to a Bottle of Wine

"Ugh so polluted," Kari muttered, nearly gagging from the air, shifting threw people's memories as she walked through Manhattan, searching for one monster or demigod who knew where Olympus was. It didn't take her long to find one; it was a seemingly middle aged man in a wheel chair, with wispy thinning brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a fraying tweed jacket. She stole the memory of where it was and how to get in, before passing him on the sidewalk. Then couldn't help but look back at him oddly, she could swear she knew he was, or was suppose to know, but decided not to think about it. Looking for the building Olympus was over, and even this city of sky scrapers, she found it with ease keeping her voice low when she went to the man behind the podium.

"I need to go to the 600th floor," Kari whispered, because of the people in the lobby.

"There's no such floor," the man answered with a smile, but almost worried look.

"I need an audience with the gods, I'm a demigod so cut the act," Kari said the man frowning.

"The summer council is going on, they won't allow it," he muttered.

"I think they'll make an exception, and if not I can wait," she said with a sweet, but devious smile, the man slipping her the card key. Kari heading to the elevator, slipping it in when she was alone, a new button appearing, which she pressed.

"600th floor here I come," she muttered leaning against the back wall with a satisfied smirk. When she reached the top, she stealthily snuck around some teen godlings and minor gods and goddesses that were wandering around. Almost wanting to stop when she saw her 9 beautiful children, the muses, tuning their instruments, but didn't. Finally reaching the back of the council room, peeking through one of the windows, none of them seeming to notice.

What to do, Kari thought, she didn't have much of a plan, but now there was no turning back. She closed her eyes, and decided to push into Zeus's mind, implanting a memory of the battlefield. Carnage lay everywhere, his father along with many of his aunts and uncles had him surrounded, all ready to strike the final blow, and then Zeus attacked. Kari opened her eyes just as Zeus tried attacking Athena, who was able to dodge shocked by his reaction. Then he soon turned to Apollo, who dodged as well, but got singed from the master bolt on his leg. Next Artemis shot an arrow at him, but he caught it and threw it back, catching Aphrodite in the arm, making Ares jump in, but Zeus stabbed him with the master bolt. After that everyone was on their feet, trying to attack, or restrain Zeus, Kari smiling a bit.

Then she sniffed the air to a sweet yet soured smell, wine. She knew it was Dionysus's, he had the best wine, and she decided she could stay focused keeping Zeus's mind on the battle scene. So she wiped memories from their minds to cause less trouble, the memories of those learning how to use their powers, Athena's battle strategies, Dionysus abilities to make people go mad, Poseidon's ability to summon the ocean, etc. and then she snuck away. Able to follow the smell of grapes to Dionysus' house, also able to sneak in to find a wine cellar, a bottle of red wine made in 1641, an amazing year. Then stole back to the council room after slipping the wine into her bag.

She saw Zeus still terrorizing them, as they tried to hold him back and unable to help she laughed a bit. Athena noticed her eyes widened and she ran off, but Athena hit her with a spear, she fell, but got right back up Athena, Ares, Apollo, and Demeter running after her. She bolted for the elevator, dodging weapons and arrows, not allowing more than 2 seconds on the ground, so Demeter couldn't trap her, and just as she slammed into the elevator, which luckily its door were still open for some reason, an arrow whizzed past slashing from the lower left part of her forehead, diagonally to the upper right part, just before the doors closed. The golden blood poured from her forehead, coating her face, as she sank to the floor and passed out.


	20. Themis

Chapter 20: Themis

Kari's eyes fluttered open weakly, staring at the ceiling of the lobby in the empire state building, feeling someone dab something cold of her forehead, and making her wince.

"Oh you're awake, what happened I found you in the elevator passed out and covered in ichor?" said the guy, who gave her the card key.

"You don't want to know," she muttered.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind I cleaned you off, and found a clean shirt in your bag," he said as she sat up slightly to see she was in her purple grapes of wrath shirt, awkward.

"It's okay," Kari said feeling her forehead, which had little bumps of foreign material on it over the cut, so she looked up at him confused.

"They're stitches; you can cut them out in a couple weeks. They keep your wound held closed while it heals," he explained, while she nodded, then she reached into her bag, checking to make sure the wine bottle was okay, it was. Then pulled out a circlet that did a diamond pattern, and set it on her head, throwing her bangs over it.

"I should go," Kari said getting up, shaking a tiny bit.

"Are you sure? It seems like you lost a lot of blood," the man asked, Kari just nodding while she left, stumbling into the sun, but did her best to carry herself to a heavily wooded area, stopping at a clean river to make sure her wounds were clean, a few naiads helping her with some medicine.

"What happened?" a man's voice asked, turning to see a normal teenager with light brown hair. Then looking past the mist could see his slightly pointed ears, and small blue eyes, his mouth nearly reaching his ears.

"I tried attacking the gods," she answered simply, the boy laughing, but soon saw Kari's serious face and frowned.

"Oh you're serious?" he asked, Kari nodding.

"What are you?" she soon asked.

"Oh, you can see how my face is can't you?" he asked, which Kari just nodded again, not wanting to talk much.

"I'm part banshee," he answered smiling a tiny bit, which with the huge mouth looked kind of odd, but made Kari want to smile as well.

"Okay so what's your name? Mine is Kari," she said.

"I'm Themis."

"Like the Titan of Justice?" Kari blurted out.

"Exactly," he said, Kari looking down into the water.

"So are you running away from your tribe?" Kari asked.

"Don't have one, I tend to just wander," he answered.

"Would you like to travel with me? I don't really feel safe alone," she asked, trying to keep herself from blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sure, I don't really like traveling alone either," he answered, Kari smiling a bit.

"Come on were really close to the city, you don't want the god's finding you," he said helping her up.

"K," she said with a nod, allowing him to lead her east.


	21. Tree Hags

Chapter 21: Tree Hags

"Kari, where are you?" yelled Themis. Kari sitting straight up, but soon kept pushing dirt into a shallow grave, watching the bones disappear under it, then grabbed a wallet sitting beside her, and ran to meet Themis, ignoring the old hags that stared at her with a hungry look, blood staining their clothes

"Hey Themis right here," she yelled, peeking out from behind a tree.

"Hey you, you just ran off I didn't know where you went," he said.

"I went somewhere," she said going back behind the tree, Themis starting to circle the tree, but couldn't find her.

"Rawr," she said, grabbing his sides real quick, making him turn and hug her, lifting her off the ground, making her squeal until he set her down.

"So did you find any food?" he asked.

"No, but I swear humans lose money everywhere," she said reaching into her back pocket, able to slip the money out of the wallet without him noticing.

"Sweet, there's a town nearby, want to grab some Mickey D's?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Some what?" she asked.

"McDonalds, remember the golden arches," he explained.

"Oh yea, I love that place!" she exclaimed.

"Well then let's go," he said running off. Kari trying to keep up, but couldn't help but look back towards the clearing she came from. WHACK! She ran into a tree falling over.

"Kari!" Themis yelled.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" she called, standing back up and running after him.


	22. Fate

Chapter 22: Fate

Kari sat at the mouth of a river, washing her clothes, nearly jumping out her skin when she heard a snap, turning quickly aiming her bow.

"No, don't shoot!" a teenager shouted, stepping into the clearing.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mike, I got lost from my hiking group," he said, making her lower her bow and sling it across her back.

"My name is Kari, I know these woods pretty well, let's see if we can find your group," she said, a grin appearing on Mike's face.

"Thanks," he said following her, asking questions, trying to find out more about her, but he might as well of been asking a tree.

"Where you from?"

"Greece."

"Cool, when was the last time you were there?"

"Long time ago."

"Why you wandering around in the woods?"

"Don't like cities," these conversations went on for hours, but he didn't find out much more about her except where she lived, she liked things that sparkled, and she never explained anything.

"So what's your," he started, but stopped suddenly. Kari breathing a sigh, finally she thought, but then she felt him slash her neck. His nails leaving gashes in her skin, making her scream and turn around, his eyes now glowing green, an evil smirk on his face.

"Come on titan child, kill him, or he'll kill you," cackled an old hag who appeared next to her, with dark wings, its nails dirty and jagged with blood caked under them, its hair stringy and falling out in clumps, also matted with blood and ribbons of flesh. Teeth yellow and sharp gnashing against each other, its breath smelled like a rotting corpse, which was probably its last meal.

"No, no the Achlys took him over didn't she!" Kari shouted, but there was no answer, the boy lunging at her, but she ran off, the boy chasing after her.

"Come on, you know he won't give up until your dead," the old hag said laughing.

"No it's not him!" she shouted, but knew she couldn't outrun him forever. Then she ran into a fence, no way out. She turned around and shot an arrow, the boy catching it and breaking it. Then she threw a rock, making his head turn before shooting another arrow, this time piercing his heart. A shadow seeming to fly out of his body, as his eyes widened.

"Wh-why?" he chocked out, before falling onto the ground dead. Kari started to cry uncontrollably, creatures like the winged hag surrounding the boy's body, slurping up his blood, and devouring his flesh.

"Here," one said throwing the wallet at Kari, "for your troubles," she said cackling. Kari running off and falling on the ground crying, knowing she would just return to the sight later to bury the remains, and take the wallet.

"What's wrong?" Themis asked walking towards Kari, who buried her face in the grass. She didn't want him seeing her this way, especially after what she had done, but he didn't leave. He just picked her up like she was a small child, and carried her back to the camp site, while she wished so badly she could tell him what happened, and how it has now happened countless times, but was afraid he'd call her a monster and leave. All she could hope for, for now, was that the same fate would not become his.


	23. Rain

Chapter 23: Rain

"Are you feeling okay? Usually your off, and about in the woods by now," Themis said getting behind Kari, massaging her shoulders a bit.

"Yea, just not feeling well," she muttered, then looked up; a winged hag perched on a tree limb like a bird.

"Keres," she whispered, it was hungry again, and the only person nearby was Themis, she had to get away from him.

"Do you want me to-" he started, Kari hopping up and cutting him off.

"Actually I'm feeling much better now," she said starting to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Kari if you're not feeling well you shouldn't be running off," he said concern in his eyes.

"No Themis really I'm feeling fine," she argued, then suddenly his little blue eyes turned green, Kari's widening.

"No," she breathed, "come on stay a bit and play with me," he growled. Kari trying to pull her arm away, but he tightened his grip and slashed her chest, flinging her back. Also nearly dislocating her arm in the process, since he didn't just let go of it, and she decided she wouldn't run, but she wouldn't kill him. She was immortal. No matter what her mind thought for self preservation, she would just remind herself she couldn't die. She curled her arms over her face as he continued his attack, cutting and bruising her body.

"Why won't you attack?" he yelled with unnatural harshness, hitting her side making her fall over onto her side, before slashing as deep as he could into her back.

"Because I won't hurt you," she whispered, golden blood covering her face. Themis moved to punch her, closing her eyes, but after a few seconds there was no pain. She opened her eyes, Themis was stumbling back his eyes blue again, an arrow in his chest.

"K-Kari," he mumbled, making her look down seeing the bow in her hand, the Keres behind her. It must of made her shoot an arrow, she wanted to destroy that thing, but for now there wasn't time, she had to save Themis. She ran forward catching him as he fell back.

"Themis I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said crying.

"I know, but why couldn't you have fought back a little harder. I really liked you Kari," he whispered, Kari trying to stop the bleeding.

"I really liked you too Themis, just don't give up. We'll heal you and go back to how it was, just you and me," she said threw her tears, a few landing on his cheek and forehead.

"You're the only one who didn't say or even think I was a freak. Even humans got glimpses threw the mist sooner or later, and called me a freak, but you knew since day one and didn't once call me a freak. I even read your mind and you never even thought it, you may of thought elf when you said my name a couple times, but never freak. It was nice to meet someone who accepted me before I moved on," he muttered, Kari crying even more.

"Don't say that Themis you'll live, I'll find a way!" she yelled, but then she felt his body go limp. His human half keeping him from turning to dust, like most monsters did.

"Themis," she whispered.

"Themis!" she yelled, sobbing uncontrollably, as some Keres and Achlys approached her, to take the body from her hands and feast on it. Kari taking up her bow and killing both of them instantly.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier, then you would have still been here," she whispered, her voice starting to fail, holding his body close to hers.

"I'll never forget you, and I promise I'll find some way to bring you back," she said kissing his cheek while thunder boomed overhead, as the clouds released its burden. The rain pouring endlessly, washing Themis' blood from the earth, as if wiping any evidence that he even ever existed, but even rain can't wash away memories.


	24. Camp

Chapter 24: Camp

"He died peacefully," muttered a dryad, while Kari sat under her tree as it rained, watching a fire burn. Themis body had already turned to ashes, but she still had to brush her tears away, while the dryad healed her wounds. Focusing on one long jagged cut going down her spine, cutting threw a black staff like mark.

"What's this?" the dryad soon asked.

"A gash he left," Kari answered.

"No the mark," the dryad said, Kari looking down.

"A mark my brother left. I had some power over time like he had, but he sealed it off so he was the only one who could control it," she whispered, the dryad shaking a tiny bit, but said nothing going back to cleaning off the wound. Kari's body shaking with each sob or strained cry.

Themis I'm sorry, Kari thought over and over. She hadn't moved in days, it just felt like there was no reason to go on without him, like instead those demon hags attacked her, devouring her heart and soul, leaving just an empty pale imitation of who she was before.

"What do I do? Just wait to fade?" Kari asked herself, knowing as long as human are immortals are alive and gaining memories, she couldn't fade. She couldn't think of this for long, because someone grabbed her and starting dragging her away, making her look up. It looked like a teenage boy, but he walked funny, she thought about this for a few moments, then smelled goat fur.

"A satyr?" she asked, making it let go of her, and drop to the ground, bowing immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't kill me, I'm just following orders," he said before bleating, and chewing nervously on his hat. Kari thinking for a moment, this guy was definitely getting how he thought she would act by how her brothers acted.

"It's fine what do you want?" Kari asked, brushing grass out of her hair.

"The gods sensed you, and ordered me to take you to camp half-blood," he said Kari looking confused. She knew what camp half-blood was and didn't understand, why they would take her there instead of just killing her, maybe they had a meeting on it and Apollo vouched for her. She was about to ask when an idea popped into her head, she had contacted both Kronos and Lynn recently. There was a demigod serving her brother there, and Lynn got sent there a couple months ago as well, plus if she didn't go the gods may do something worse.

"Ok which way?" she asked standing up.

"R-really?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yea lead the way," she said, helping him off the ground as he smiled, and seemed to trot off, Kari following.

"So, why was I brought here?" Kari asked, Dionysus sitting on the porch of the big house.

"My dad insisted you stay here, something about causing less trouble," he said leaning back, sipping a diet coke leisurely.

"Whatever but they can't keep me here if I want to leave," Kari said, not really caring she was staying here, but didn't like the idea of being _**forced**_to stay here.

"I think you'll find they have their ways," Chiron noted trotting up.

"They still can't," Kari said standing up.

"Kari I'm just saying-" Chiron started, but Kari ran off determined to show she could leave if she wanted, but the moment she reached the magical boundaries, _**she hit it.**_

"Ow, what was that, did I just hit a boulder?" Kari asked, Chiron trotting over.

"No the boundaries, for you it's more like a wall, unless we give you permission to leave."

"D-i im-mor-tal-es," Kari sounded, out closing her eyes.

****It took me 8 sites to find out that Mnemosyne had a small frame of power over time, which if you think about it memories are in the past, so she was bound to have something. Please Review. Also Wednesday I will be putting up the 2****nd**** part of this story Camp Journals, it will still be under this story though and consists of journals written by Lynn, Kari, and many other throughout their 5 years at camp and on the Princess Andromeda.**


	25. Journals of 2005: Lynn: April 18th

Lynn

April 18th-Sunday

Ok maybe I shouldn't be here, I love camp but apparently I'm a little accident prone. Now I don't mean I run into walls or anything, but using a cell phone and letting a hyperborean giant, a manticore, and 3 hydras into the camp made me realize, the Stoll's shouldn't of let me borrow it. But a baby Cerberus got in as wall, he's so adorable, I named him Ajax, and Hades said I could keep him until he's full grown, but right now I'm hiding him from Chiron. I also met a cute Hephaestus kid named Demontur, but for some reason I feel like I like some Ares' kids .. It's disgusting; they're like my half brothers. Something must be wrong with me.

*The journals are small but with summer here there should be a new one every day. Plus they range in all sizes there are some pretty long ones.


	26. Lynn: April 30th

Lynn

April 30th-Friday

I'm in big trouble. See Dionysus in here because he chased the wood nymph that raised me, Darmaris. Well I got bored and decided to dress up like her, and get in plain sight. Then the next day got a satyr to yell that she wasn't off limits any more, even though I meant for him to spread it like a rumor not just yell it, and to put it simple Mr. D nearly tore down the forest chasing me. Luckily Darmaris was in the woods and calmed him down, she's good at doing stuff like that, but I'm soooooo dead. Pray for me.


	27. Kari: June 27th

Kari

June 27th-Saturday

I ran into the boundaries, man that hurt, but now I'm stuck here. Also I had to take a Greek speak class, it was funny I wrote mule in Greek, and the satyr got mad and chased me. I also met Luke, I can see why my brother chose him, but why does he have to be cute. Also apparently Lynn still hasn't caught on that she's not a godling. Of course I'm a titan and trapped here, so I can't blame here for not knowing she's a half blood. Well better go I don't want the Stoll's seeing I have a journal, they'll never let me live it down.

*Please review


	28. Kari: July 5th

Kari

July 5th-Sunday

Did you know that fireworks were those huge colorful missile things? Because I didn't, but some Hephaestus kids set them off for some holiday yesterday. It was cool they had fireworks on Perseus defeating the kraken, or however it's spelt. Also I think I really like Luke, and he's actually winning me over to my brother's side. I can't believe I almost think my brother is going to make this world a better place!


	29. Kari: August 3rd

Kari

August 3rd-Monday

Oh my gods, me and Luke are going out. I wonder if my brother will be mad, but you know what it made me think of Tartarus and Themis. I knew Tartarus liked me and I just left him without even saying goodbye, and Themis we didn't know each other for long, but I felt we could've been more then friends. Also I have already heard from the fates that Luke's going to die. Why do I have to be such an idiot and always fall for boys doomed by fate? I guess at this point I'm rooting for my brother, just for the small hope that he'll win and make Luke immortal before that can happen. I mean come on people and gods have saved others doomed by fate plenty of times. Right?


	30. Lynn: September 8th

Lynn

September 8th, 2004-Tuesday

I have been hanging out with the most amazing godling ever his name is Matt, and he's a child of Poseidon and Aphrodite. He makes me feel better about being a godling stuck here, of course no one is suppose to know about the Poseidon part, and even with the Aphrodite part something just feels okay with liking him. Also for some reason something weird has been going on with the gravity, or air pressure, or something. I feel lighter than ever, and when I get mad Matt says it kind of feels like a rock just dropped on him. Oh well doesn't seem to bother him much, but it's still weird. Oh Also Kari hit Mr. D in the butt with an arrow, that new bow of hers is awesome.


	31. Kari: September 9th

Kari

September 9th, 2004-Wednesday

Lynn wanted me to explain my bow, so I guess I will. It looks like a standard bow, but it about as big as my torso and made of celestial bronze and iron. What's great is that it's layered, and with my ichor symbols I can switch which layer of metal is on top. Then the tips are kind of like hooks and made of stygian iron, and it has a place for my fingers in the middle of the bow, because it's bladed for close combat, and the string is my life string. Which since I'm immortal will never break, also ichor symbols are so strong that it makes the arrows themselves. I have stuff like fire arrows, poison arrows, with a bit of blood I can disable their senses or make them pass out, and not to mention my poison arrows. Oh I got to go; I hate those Stoll brothers, their always trying to steal my sketch pad.


	32. Kari: September 17th

Kari

September 17th, 2004-Thursday

Okay we've had this weird new camp counselor the past few days, his name is Mr. Geluid. I was training really late last night and he scared the crap out of me. I shot an arrow at him, luckily I only hit his hood off, you know what's weird he looked like . . like . . . . . THEMIS! The elfish features, small eyes, pointed ears, long mouth, and everything. Also whenever I said his name he gave me this odd look like he was hearing me say elf inside my head, also he wasn't quite happy with me explaining that he looked like Santa's little helpers just not small. And he's also part Banshee! Back to the Themis part again, oh man its 3 a.m. I better go; I don't want Chiron giving me another lecture about killing the cleaning harpies, again.


	33. Kari: October 2nd

Kari

October 2nd, 2004-Friday

I ran away, or well tried to. Now don't get me wrong, I meant to come back. I just ran off to get some stuff and visit Hephaestus, I kind of wanted to patch things up with me and we did so problem solved, and he's ok with my ichor symbols now, since he saw how good I am at keeping them controlled, and you know it's nothing much, but maybe I should explain. Last week Luke said he was embarrassed of me, because the whole Hermes table was looking at us, just because I kissed his cheek, and I got mad and ran off. Well to put it simple I almost crossed the boundaries because Luke kept following me, even though he said if I crossed over them he'd still follow, but then Dionysus told us the new rule. "If an undetermined crossed the boundaries without permission they can't come back until they're claimed," well come on titan here. Kronos chopped up our dad, and I don't even know if my mom can claim people, but well the next day I still ran off, and when I came back Dionysus and Hephaestus got into an argument, since he dragged me back to camp. Oh also I claimed a new body because my memory in this one has been fading, and I got to claim them in Colorado, and I got to try snowboarding. Word of advice, if you go on the ramps don't try going very far, I landed on a tree ,. Oh um sorry back to what I was saying, they got into an argument that ended with Hephaestus claiming me. I didn't even know you could do that to people who weren't your children, then again Ares and Aphrodite claimed Lynn, and also hey I'm not a demigod so why not. Aside from that I was upset about not being in Hermes with Luke anymore and refuse to set foot in that cabin, also did you know that since Lynn and both Aphrodite and Ares children don't get along, Zeus allowed her to stay in his cabin, it must be great to be lied to and as a result have all the gods wrapped around your finger. Well time for archery write more later, oh one more thing, Lynn write in your damn journal I'm only keeping this stupid thing because you asked me too ,.


	34. Kari: October 7th

***Please ignore the last years. I screwed up and didn't count right since Percy showed up in 2006, so please ignore that and this time I got the year right, so yes this thing all starts the year before Percy showed up.**

Kari

October 7th, 2005-Wednesday

Well me and Luke got tired of being away from each other, and I used the gift Hephaestus gave me. They're kind of like jelly molds of Greek letters, I put them on the 4 trees at the edge of a clearing, and in the middle, and somehow it made a cabin. The inside was perfect with misty silver walls, a small attached kitchen, probably because we rarely show up at the dining pavilion to eat, and it has our own separate bathroom, but he obviously knew me and Luke would share it. Because, one there were 2 beds, two boy and girl clothes, and three, the most obvious, he left a note, but he added in that note that he doesn't want me and Luke to be together, can you believe that! Di Immortales! I'm going to the arena to blow off some steam.


	35. Mnemosyne: October 29th

Mnemosyne

October 29th, 2005-Thursday

Well it's my last day, maybe I should explain real quick. Since me and Kari share a soul, but different bodies, we can switch spots for who watches the pool, and who's up in the camp, and well she let me out for a while. I've had so much fun just hanging out with Lynn, though I tend to tease too much. Oh this one day I was at dinner sitting next to Dionysus, who was happy he beat the Pac-man game Kari had brought him from Hephaestus' place. Well I can't eat anything that's not ambrosia for some reason, so I was just messing with a grape. Somehow lost control of it and it went and hit Pollux. Dionysus took the blame so I flicked one at him and both his sons; he turned the grapes to juice, which still ended up hitting all 3 of them. Then Castor and Pollux realized I had thrown the grapes, so they threw about 20 grapes at me, which I ducked so they all hit Athena cabin. The ones who saw countered and threw come at Castor and Pollux, the ones who didn't attacked me. Well I guess Dionysus got tired on the grape fight, because he stopped all the grapes in midair and made them so a little dance, all in all very entertaining. I should visit more often.

***Please Review.**


	36. Kari: November 5th

Kari

November 5th, 2005-Thursday

Di Immortales the hunters are staying here, me and Zoë are already at each other's throats. I don't even remember why I hate them. Lynn also has been hiding; she got scared after we wanted to have a William Tell competition with grapes instead of apples. Ugh curfew.


	37. Kari: November 22nd

Kari

November 22nd, 2005-Sunday

Mr. Geluid healed me. I had this staff mark over a scar on my spine, which Themis gave me, and he took the staff mark off. The small frame of power I have over time have been unlocked, I was so happy I made him my seer. Ha! Take that Apollo! I can see my visions, Ha ha ha ha ha. I wonder if he'll read this O,O.


	38. Kari: December 3rd

Kari

December 3rd, 2005-Friday

Di Immortales Apollo is a vlacas, which I should mention means idiot. He bothered me yesterday so I turned him over to his kids, but today he purposely walked in on me and some of the hunters in the shower, the little freak. We got into a song argument using the lyrics to my life would suck without you, minus the chorus, which was kind of weird, but Mr. Geluid kept an eye on us so we couldn't kill each other. Also Khonsu showed up to watch after the hunters, and Mnemosyne got Matt to tell Lynn that's her dad. She's been so out of it, running into things, talking to him non-stop, and crying quite a bit too, the poor dear.


	39. Lynn: December 5th

Lynn

December 5th, 2005-Saturday

Oh my gods! Why did no one tell me Aphrodite kidnapped me? And guess what I'm almost completely blind, which I knew but no one else did, but my dad told he could've fixed it when I was about 10, and he planned to, but that damn bitch put me near the lake, because its hidden to anyone but Greek deities and nymphs that live there, so he had no clue where I was. Also this explains the pressure thing, because that's what control of the moon gives, along with gravity and small frame of control over water, but hey on the bright side I'm not related to Matt. Downside I really am a demigod and my whole life has been a lie. Also I wasn't really sure when I joined Kronos a month ago, but now I'm sure. Aphrodite is going to pay for what she did to me.


	40. Kari: December 22nd

Kari

December 22nd, 2005-Tuesday

Well the plan worked around midnight, the day of the solstice, since we spent the night in Olympus. Silena went and managed to get Aphrodite and Hera into a fight, while Poseidon and Zeus were alone in the throne room. Lynn wandered in and acted like the fight had woke her up, so they went to calm them down. Poseidon didn't leave his trident, which is okay because Kronos said we could still use this to our advantage, but luckily Zeus left his master bolt. Luke and I snatched it quickly, while Lynn was on look out, and left a replacement. Then I used a fabric Tartarus sent me, to wrap it in as it disappeared going down to Kronos. Then afterwards, during the banquet, Lynn distracted Zeus making sure he couldn't see Poseidon, except when he walked off to the throne room, the exact moment the replacement dissolved. Lynn also talked to Ares about the war were starting, and he seemed fairly interested, so Thanatos is going to use a spirit to steal Hades helm and give it to him to watch. So it was a perfect success.


	41. Lynn: December 22nd

Lynn

December 22nd, 2005-Tuesday

Yesterday was fun, after the meeting there was the banquet, and I stole Hermes' caduceus. He chased me while I told him he was too busy for his own children, and then remembered how Luke is turning out got upset and started crying. Oh and I danced with Zeus, which I pretty much just stood on his feet while he danced, but he didn't seem to mind. Kari also seemed to have some fun, she talked with her children, but HAD to talk to Zeus, cause he even asked Chiron, "What is that evil little titan child doing here!"

He wasn't happy with her, but after a while of not letting her go, she put on a little flirty act which infuriated Hera to make her go, and of course Zeus wasn't going to anger Hera more by making Kari stay. It was really fun, I hope I get to go again someday :(


	42. Lynn: March 20th

Lynn

March 20th, 2006-Saturday

Sorry it's been a while, everyone has been on pins and needles. The weather is steadily getting worse, but right now I'm so mad. We got a new camper Bartholomew or Bary for short. He had this transforming weapon he won off a person who said they got it from Ares, and well I guess I just wanted to try him out, because of the Ares weapon and offered a fight. I was sooooo close, but his weapon transformed into an electric net, and well water girl here, it made me pass out, which caused Styx to come out, but she took an oath when Ares and Hades freed her that while she was in my body she wouldn't attack them or any of their children. So I had to forfeit and Ares had been watching so at that moment he claimed him. Oh I'm so getting pay back.


	43. Kari: March 24th

Kari

March 24th, 2006-Wednesday

Luke and I found a new half blood in the woods last night. His name is Ethan Nakamura, he's one of those kids you would just walk by and not even notice. He's also a son of Nemesis so hopefully he'll get mad she doesn't have a cabin and join us.


	44. Lynn: April 3rd

Lynn

April 3rd, 2006-Saturday

Another new demigod joined us today, the first Norse demigod at camp. He's a child of Thor and I hate him, like I seem to with all new campers now. He has black hair and green eyes, unlike his dad, his personality is also different from his dad's, and he's not too bad but his dad pissed me off. He kept calling me a sand shrew, which I don't even know what that means, and I wanted to attack him, but Styx came out and she adores the beliefs of the Norse and their gods. And of course she lives by those live to fight rules, so of course Thor liked her as well. I really hate this.


	45. Lynn: April 11th

Lynn

April 11th, 2006-Sunday

I'm so happy, today is my birthday. I didn't get a present but that's okay, because for Christmas Kari gave me a giant stuffed dolphin. Oh also did you know that Luke got a communication bracelet for talking to Kronos, which works like an Iris message so they can talk face to face. He wasn't too happy about that, but then again she probably hasn't told you I have been writing my journals, just ink runs in water and I never take my bag off. Oh free time, I'm going swimming. Oh the irony of that, I won't take my journal this time, see I'm learning.


	46. Kari: April 19th

Kari

April 19th, 2006-Monday

Day of capture the flag was havoc yesterday. Maybe I should tell it in story form since there's so many point of views from memories.:

The game had started. Lynn and I were captains of Team Zeus, Annabeth and Luke were captains of Team Hades, Clarisse and Bary were the captains of; of course Team Ares, and Demontur and Matt were captains of Team Poseidon. Maybe I should explain this game real quick because it's a bit different. Each team was blessed by their patron god, which the gods also picked out who would be on their teams, so this means Zeus hates me but realizes I'm powerful. Hades and Ares also made the camp a no death zone; the person would just pass out until the game ended, and when a team was down everyone in that team passed out. Also there were 5 flags for each team, and you had to capture each flag bring it back to your boundaries and set it on fire. The team that got the last flag got the point, and each team already had a pre-chosen base. Hades has the big house, Zeus Zeus's fist (of course), Ares had the arena, and Poseidon had some spot in the forest. I don't remember since Matt just made some huge ice fortress for their base.

We quickly divided our team members, and the 20 of Styx's siblings that were helping out in exchange for time out of the underworld. Lynn and Styx were taking on Ares alone, because Lynn lost a fight to Bartholomew, and she's not one to easily upset, but when you do she holds a grudge, and you may want to run because she'll fight to the death to get pay back.

Io (one of Styx's siblings) was leading a group against Team Hades, and Heidi and Snipe were leading the attack against Poseidon. Though we sent long distance attackers with them, but their known as the exploding twins, which you'll soon find out why, and that just left me, Jon, Theta, and 2 other of Styx's siblings, whose names escape me, guarding our flags.

First to get going was Styx and Lynn, heading to the arena where Bary was the main guard, and once they got close enough, he made a wall of Greek fire erupt, but with Styx's dad being the river of fire, she easily made the fire go and attack him. Then she jumped up to take him one on one so Lynn could grab a flag, setting it on fire right at the edge of our boundaries, and then ran to us knowing Styx would need help.

"Can I borrow Jon?" she asked. I looked around a giant scorpion climbing over one of the boulders, but I knew this one it was one of my pets from Tartarus, Sparky. Which I don't know how he got here, but hey never question a good thing, but since he was here I figured it was safe to let her take Jon, especially since we had close surveillance on the enemies. Luke was surveying everything from the air, Ares team was too busy with Styx, and Matt was heading for us, but Theta can sense souls underground so she was keeping a close eye on that. Plus Jon would be very helpful, his ability was very special, he could send souls to Tartarus killing them, or in this case knock them out. When they returned to Ares' base, Styx was locked in battle with Clarisse and Bary, easily attacking and dodging, but Jon still knocked them out. Which she actually seemed pretty upset about, but then he just went and knocked out every single Ares team mate in sight, even ones not in the arena that he could sense in other places. Which probably confused quite a few people fighting them, then they all grabbed a flag and then ran back to burn them. Thinking they grabbed the last 4, but there was only 3 of them and each had one flag.

Then Heidi and Snipe were running around setting off every booby trap by making themselves explode then reform, see why they're the exploding twins now. They went right past the ice fortress ignoring it, but Demontur kept a close eye on them, setting off another bobby trap that was flesh eating horses, but they already smell like death, so they just petted them and got them to attack Demontur, but he destroyed them, so they hopped up there.

"Hi I'm Heidi."

"And I'm Snipe," they said their red and black hair looking like flames and smoke, and then other times explosions and mushroom clouds.

"Um hi," Demontur said.

"We like to make things EXPLODE!" they said in unison, jumping on Demontur on that last word and exploding, but when they reformed they saw him peeking out from a bunker. They had blown up a robot he built.

"That was fun, but if you want to work that way," Snipe said and coughed up a miniature hydrogen bomb.

"Explode!" he yelled, destroying the whole fortress, and before they could reform Demontur escaped on a Pegasus with all 5 flags, but Chrysaor, who is the brother of Pegasus but had been posing as a demigod son of Aeolus, got a clazamonian sow to attack him. Knocking him off the Pegasus, then the special gift from out patron lightening struck him and all 5 flags destroying them a voice yelling out, "TEAM POSEIDON DOWN!" making me smile.

"Perfect," I whispered as that team started heading back; all that was left was Hades.

Io was leading that part, and easily ran into their boundaries some Apollo campers shooting the wings off Luke's shoes, as he landed and ran off towards our base. After that it was pretty crude and simple, there was a spout of madness, thanks to Dionysus, which made it seem like there were hundreds of flags, but Io's nick name is flames of madness, and could easily see past it. Annabeth was the only one to face her head on, everyone else preoccupied with the others, but since she uses a dagger each time she tried attacking she was close enough for Io to turn literally into fire, and set her on fire. So she easily ran back and forth capturing flags and setting them on fire.

While this was all going on, we had 2 people try to capture our flags. First there was Matt, but Theta used her power over her mom's water, and the help of her half sister Anita, whose mom is Gaia and I should mention she's a scaredy cat big time, to throw him into her mom's river. Since he was trying to sneak up from underground, and he probably would have tried again, but he passed out soon after when his team lost. Then there was Luke, he killed Sparky, if I didn't love him, I would've killed him then and there just for that, but then we heard, "TEAM HADES DOWN!" and he passed out instantly.

After that everyone was back at the base, looking confused, and then we remembered the voice hadn't shouted Team Ares was down. Someone must have gotten away with a flag when Jon wasn't looking, so we ran to our boundaries just in time to see Anita burn Ares last flag. Apparently Ursus, the new Norse camper had hidden in the arena's basement and buried the flag to hide it, but with Anita's mom being Gaia she sensed the flag and went underground to get it.

"TEAM ARES DOWN! TEAM ZEUS WINS!" the voice yelled out, as we ran back to the camp everyone starting to wake up.:

After that it pretty much went normal. Anita asked to stay at camp and Chrysaor helped her remove her father's blood, so she could become a demigod, then he decided to leave. She then apologized to Ursus, after trying to heal well everyone, and I swear the moment she gained enough courage to make eye contact I saw her blush. I forgave Luke for killing Sparky, and Jon said he'd ask his dad (Tartarus) to train a new scorpion for me. It was a whole lot of fun chaotic, but a fun day and awesome game.

P.S: HAHA WE WON TAKE THAT DEMIGODS! No offense to the ones on our team, you guys did great ^_^.


	47. Kari: May 22nd

Kari

May 22nd, 2006-Saturday

Today was horrible. First Ilithyia, the goddess of childbirth, informed me that I was pregnant. Now might be a good time to mention me and Luke did something after the capture the flag game, but now I have to tell Luke. I can't believe this is happening. I can even tell now the baby pudge is starting to show. How can I hide this for 3 more months? Also Luke's the mortal in this equation, there's a reason most demigods don't date. Di Immortales, I'm scared what Chiron might do to him if he finds out. Excuse me I need to go ram my head into the wall.


	48. Kari: June 1st

Kari

June 1st, 2006-Monday

First I should tell you, Luke is excited for the baby, and not angry, and oversized shirts so Chiron may not notice. Also I will leave earlier, to have a better chance of him not finding out. Also this is new. I don't know if I should call her a new camper or what. She's Lynn's cousin though, I think, her name is Ebony, she's a godling daughter of Bast and Hermes. Weird, right? With Bast being a goddess, "battler of serpents" or something like that and Hermes having the snakes on his caduceus, but then again she has a little viper she pretty much considers her baby. She also has a cat tail and cat ears, but their kind of sideways and where human ears should be, so her hair hides them. Also she's like a godling of protection so it's kind of funny, also she's really shy and tends to stay in "cat form" and deliver messages. Don't tell Anita, Ebony is a godling, or human, she doesn't know.

***Please Review.**


	49. Lynn: June 1st

Lynn

June 1st, 2006- Monday

I got a cousin. I got a cousin. I got a cousin. (Continues doing this for 3 pages.) You know I wonder why all these Norse and Egyptian people are just now showing up.


	50. Anita: June 1st

Anita

June 1st, 2006-Monday

Yay! My pet showed up, she used to keep me informed when I lived next to my dad's river in the underworld. Ok maybe I should explain since this is my first journal. (Lynn asked me to keep one.) I'm Anita, my mom is Gaia and my dad was Phlegethon, until Chrysaor cut me and bled my father's ichor out of me, making me a demigod. Oh also, I was made from my father in god form spilling his blood on the earth. I know weird. Also don't tell anyone, but I like Ursus. My mom was right; sky children have the most handsome eyes.

Also I battled him twice. First time I won with my mom's help, and afterwards when we were talking my mom left me my 12th birthday present. It was a jade butterfly, but I embarrassed myself in front of Ursus by mentioning jade butterflies are not also used to celebrate 12th anniversaries, but also symbolize successful love. Moving on, the 2nd battle I lost and he carried me to Apollo cabin, which I hated because the earth can heal me, but apparently he couldn't just leave me on the ground to heal myself.

He's pretty scary some days though. The day we had our second fight, he was fighting Clarisse first. She had bad mouthed Thor and he demolished her shield and knocked her out by shocking her temple. Then just left her on Apollo cabins porch didn't, knock on the door or anything, said "Just let them find her on their own time." I feel like I should be scared and I am, but I can't stay away.


	51. Ebony: June 2nd

Ebony

June 2nd, 2006-Tuesday

I'm only writing this on Lynn's behalf, since she asked me too, but I have nothing to say except I'm only here because a few years back I got into a fight with my mom. See my mom kills the snakes that attack Ra, and one of them had a son. That son deceived me, so I decided to do the same. I acted all nice and friendly, maybe even loving, but I was just waiting for the right time, to snap their spines when their backs were turned. To put a long story short, I put this plan into action, but didn't tell my mom.


	52. Lynn: June 5th

Lynn

June 5th, 2006-Friday

Okay weird, everyone has been meeting this snake Jormungandr. He's from the Norse and he encircles the earth, unfortunately something about him pissed Kari off, and she had a blow out. To put it simple he was not happy about being bad mouthed by a teenage girl, even if that girl was a titan. Also he scares me. I don't know if its cause of what he is, or the fact I tried pulling Hermes' snakes off the caduceus when I was little and they bit me.


	53. Ebony: June 5th

Ebony

June 5th, 2006-Friday

That weird huge snake bonded with my little baby Phlegethon, and yes I named him after the river of fire. Oh I hope he doesn't look at his memories, I've done and said a lot of embarrassing things to keep him alive after a mongoose killed his family. (Note: Ha-ha she just doesn't want him knowing she breast fed the snake.)


	54. Lynn: June 7th

Lynn

June 7th, 2006-Sunday

Just what we need me and Matt are leaving today and someone killed Phlegethon, so Ebony won't stop crying, and when we asked Kari if she did it, cause of her rivalry with Jormungandr, she started yelling and crying at us. Asking why we thought she would even think of killing the viper Ebony considered her son, since she herself was a mother and expecting another. Stress town: population me.


	55. Kari: June 11th

Kari

June 11th, 2006-Thursday

Okay maybe I should clear something up, that huge snake, yea I hate him. I just don't like it, his presence angers me more than Ares' would, and I don't want to work with him, but Luke and Kronos made me make nice. *Sigh* doesn't being second-in-command give me any perks? Oh and Ebony's snake, yeah I killed him, and I played the "I'm a mother" card when Lynn asked. Ebony if you ever read this, I'm sorry, but I wanted revenge.


	56. Journal Special 1

Journal Special #1

Demigod Profile: Lynn

Name: Lynn Hala

Birthday: April 11th, 1991

Godly Parent: Khonsu

Boyfriend: Matt

Best friends: Anita and Kari

Enemies: Aphrodite, Thor, and Haiti

Quote: "Sometimes the most innocent things are the most dangerous."

Likes: Water, Ajax, Night, and Fish

Dislikes: Aphrodite, Heat, and Fighting

Side: Kari's (there's the Titan's, Kari's, and the God's)

Power: Can move the moon, control gravity and anything affected by gravity, forms a flipper in the water.

Weapons: ice and fire dagger, a black katana with water in the blade, and a Khopesh.

Appearance: light blue hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, pointed ears, nymph like qualities, usually wears a dress, and goes barefoot.

Personality: A very sweet and fun loving girl, but will hold a grudge even if it kills her. Put her on a full scale battle and she'd do great, but she may end up upsetting the balance of the world as well. Most days she rather swim then fight, but don't be fooled. Mess with her and you could find yourself on the wrong side of a meteorite.

Mini Bio: Lynn was stolen from her mom by Aphrodite at age one, by age three she was left in a special pond in Athens where her dad couldn't find her. Oh her 12th birthday she was taken to camp, and within a year figured out the truth of her past and who her real parents were. She joined Kronos to get revenge, but soon found she got herself into something much more serious, and became the first to join Kari's side.


	57. Lynn: June 15th

Lynn

June 15th, 2006- Monday

Matt finally clued me in on where Oceanus is. He's over in Ireland trapped in a whirl pool and to put it simple were saying, "There's an ocean that could take a long time to cross," and pretty much staying in one place. We never had the chance to just be alone together. Ajax also got to come too, he's got his own air bubble to travel around in underwater, also he's so big now but I love him ^^.

*Sorry I know some of these are boring but I'd like to point out I didn't write them, and they were hard to try to put in story form, also sorry I haven't been updating, I use to type these up in tech class. Moving on these should get more interesting around January of these once their all on the boat, also I really should have thought about updating more I've typed up 11 pages of these but I've translated over 90. **Please Review I haven't gotten one in so long.**


	58. Anita: June 20th

~There was one by Ebony before this one, but she was all depressed so were skipping it.~

Anita

June 20th, 2006-Saturday

I got in trouble about 2 weeks ago. After Lynn left I hid in a thorn bush. I couldn't help it; I really only talked to Lynn, but Kari got Ursus to try pulling me out so I made an earth wall. He said if I didn't get out he'd break it on the count of three. On 2 I jumped underground and fell in my ex-dad's river. He wasn't happy and he gave me 2nd degree burns and I had to hop back up, then Ursus actually carried me to Chiron and comforted me. It was really sweet, even if I am still a little scared of him. He's really more of a teddy bear then a grizzly bear, even if he does snore like one.


	59. Ebony: July 2nd

Ebony

July 2nd, 2006-Thursday

Me and Ethan have been hanging out a lot recently. You see I started spying on him and before Lynn left she decided to yell out my tail was showing, which it always is, but he was just a few feet away. I was so embarrassed, but a couple days ago he was sparing, he won, and I accidently clapped for him, and then tried hiding. He found me and struck up conversation. I don't know why but I want to protect him, more so then others. I feel something bad is going to happen to him, but for now all I can do is call them as I see them, or sense them.


	60. Styx: July 11th

Styx

July 11th, 2006-Saturday

Okay quick explanation, ever since the capture of the flag game I've been outside Lynn's body, and I decided to stay at camp when she left, but had some conversation with Luke and Mr. Geluid. Who was suppose to have left camp at the start of the summer session, but his tribe joined Kronos, so he's been helping by finding the labyrinth. Luckily Kari helped out because she knew it was somewhere knew Zeus' fist, because her scorpion that Luke killed, those are from Tartarus. Also I blew up on Luke, I just don't think he knows how this affects Kari, usually I don't care much for people, but she won't sleep cause of nightmares, she ends up having to contact Kronos all the time and she's cries each time because he yells at her. He blames her for them losing the first war and for her getting pregnant, also their last plan failing, then she just smiles to hide it all, when deep down she's really hurt. I couldn't help myself and yelled at Luke about this then ran off.


	61. Styx: July 29th

Styx

July 29th, 2006-Wednesday

What is wrong with me remember that little Ares kid Bary? Well I think I like him and I don't know why, I just do. Every sword fighting lesson I end up staring at him, usually I can end up passing it off as examining the enemy, but as I watch how he moves and attacks, my mind wanders and I blush. I'm going to seriously die I'm losing my brain here; my mother is the river of hate I'm not suppose to love. It's not possible for a creature of hate to love, is it?


	62. Anita: August 7th

Anita

August 7th, 2006-Friday

Sigh, me and Ursus have been having a great time, and I'm over the shock of Ebony being a person. I can't believe how well we get along, we both even joined Kronos for the same reason, our parents. His dad is like his general so when Thor joined all his children of course followed. Then when I talked to my mom about it, she wouldn't stop talking about how great Kronos was for chopping up their dad for her, but after a while I finally joined on her behalf. I feel so used for doing it though.


	63. Styx: August 12th

Styx

August 12th, 2006-Wednesday

Horrible but great day, Bary noticed I was watching him and fought me, but after a while of being so close to him all the hate from my mom just . . . stopped. I didn't even know that was possible, but I stopped fighting and just allowed him to attack me, he kind of went sadistic on me but I'm invincible with no eternal Achilles' heel so it didn't bother me. Afterwards we just talked and slept, well mainly I slept, but I'm use to being in my mom's river of Lynn's body so I use to only get one once or twice a month and for no more than a couple hours. It's taking me some time to get use to being awake for so long, maybe I'll get the Stoll's to snatch me one of those energy drink things. What are they called? Monsters?

*****Oh my goodness, I just found out when Kronos took over Luke's body Kari had an affair! Want to know with whom? Oh well you have to wait, but if you review or message and try guessing who it is, then when someone get its right I'll tell who it is, and after so long if someone doesn't get it I'll give a hint, but if no one guesses I'll just drop it and make you guys wait. **Also only 10 more journals until it gets interesting.


	64. Kari: August 31st

Kari

August 31st, 2006-Monday

Luke showed up yesterday to come aboard the Princess Andromeda. Maybe I should explain, in the middle of July I boarded early because I was showing too much, and I'm so happy to have Luke close by again, and each time he feels my stomach I think the baby knows it's his daddy, because he (I hope it's a boy) starts moving and kicking. It's so sweet.

***Please Review.**


	65. Lynn: September 12th

Lynn

September 12th, 2006-Saturday

I can't stand this, we get to Oceanus and I'm not allowed to help, they sent me to the boat. Humph. What was the point in me going along if the moment we reach him I'm whisked away to the boat? I should have just stayed at camp if this is what was going to happen.


	66. Kari: September 13th

Kari

September 13th, 2006-Sunday

I meant to write this days ago, but forgot to, but Luke got me a journal for my birthday, and no I'm not writing in this, wait, I mean this in it. Damn I need a pencil, and well whatever the journal is actually a set of two, Luke's going to be gone often so we each have a journal. Whatever one writes or draws in one appears in the other or even right in front of our eyes, also whenever we use this Kronos has no clue what were saying, cool right?


	67. Ebony: October 3rd

Ebony

October 3rd, 2006-Saturday

I think me and Ethan are together, we've kissed finally, and we have what I call "babies." Their names are Lily, Zeke, and Nur, Ethan named Nur. I love them their baby raccoons. You see one day me and Ethan were walking and I sensed a manticore. I ran into the forest and killed it, but it had already killed these poor 3 raccoon kits mommy, poor dears, but now me and Ethan get to spend time alone together taking care of them.


	68. Kari: November 1st

Kari

November 1st, 2006-Sunday

Gods I'm bored, there's nothing going on, and there's mainly monsters on the boat. Of course Lynn is on board, but she's always swimming, and according to message from Styx, Ebony is still on the fence. We can't tell which side she will choose, she's really protective of people of both sides, were hoping Ethan will pull it more in our favor, but I told him to stay and train at camp for a couple years so he can also give us more information, but still that deal could ruin it cause I want Ebony here before I give birth in a couple months.


	69. Styx: November 22nd

Styx

November 22nd, 2006-Saturday

Well me and Bary are an official couple. What's weird is that the hate I get from my mom seems to be gone now. I'm way more mellow and happy. I kind of think it's a nice change, I'm not always tense and on my guard, and acting all paranoid just waiting for someone to attack me, and I think Bary likes the nicer, happier me too.


	70. Styx: December 1st

Styx

December 1st, 2006Tuesday

Well we got on the boat today, and apparently Kari is well informed because she put me and Bary in the same room. They definitely have no problem leaving a boy and girl alone in the same room/cabin here. Also they're on Oceanus to get calm waters, but their sailing towards Jormungandr's head, and well Oceanus and the snaky don't get long, so this could be bad.


	71. Anita: December 25th

Anita

December 25th, 2006-Friday

So close in 6 short days me, Ursus, and Ebony, who finally showed more favor to the titan's side after an iris message with Kari, will board the Princess Andromeda. *Twirls jade butterfly necklace* I'm really questioning if I would be doing this if it wasn't for Ursus, but I can't picture a life without him so I don't really know. Plus then there's my mom. She loves the idea of me being on my half-brother's side, and I wonder if she knew Ursus was on his side, cause she gave me this necklace for my 12th birthday and its used for 12th anniversaries, but it's also suppose to give luck in romance and is a sign of successful love. *Sigh* I'm so confused.


	72. Ebony: January 1st

Ebony

January 1st, 2007-Friday

Well we got on the boat this morning, and I'm assuming Anita wrote a journal explaining who's we, but I guess there's no turning back now. My room's okay I guess, I don't really know why I'm writing this. Lately I've just been lying on the deck in cat form. My mind has actually been so clear that my cousins have been able to create a mind link and contact me. They've even thought of joining Kronos, but they're a little mischievous they'll probably cause more harm than help, so I told them to visit. Well I must be really out of it because this took me an hour to write, soooo bye.


	73. Anita: January 2nd

Anita

January 2nd, 2007-Saturday

YAY! For some reason I'm so happy to be here. I don't like being on a boat with a lot of monsters, but I'm near Lynn again, and me and Ursus have a room together. *Blush* it's kind of embarrassing, but I love falling asleep next to him, and for some reason his snoring reminds me of my mom's language. She use to speak to me in it all the time as I fell asleep next to my dad's river when I was little, so it's very comforting. Like how newborn babies like the imitation of the sound of their mom's heartbeat. Plus whenever I'm near Ursus I feel protected. I've always had to stick up for myself and bare threw attacks and pain so I've never felt this way before, it's nice.

***Please Review, and the interesting ones will be starting with the next one which will be the birth of Luke and Kari's kid. Aren't you excited!**


	74. Kari: January 11th

Kari

January 11th, 2007-Monday

Oh my gods I can't believe I'm writing this, but I have birth today around 3 a.m. today, and I'll tell you it hurts a Hades of a lot less when you only give birth to only one child and not nine, but still I don't think Luke found out until dawn, and then Ebony refused to let him in until she was done cleaning up the room and letting me give our baby his first feeding. He's so handsome though, he has bright blond hair and pale blue eyes just like his daddy, just so small and cute though, and when Luke held him he just snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. He's so like his dad we even named him Luke, I call him BL for baby Luke and Luke calls him minime, and he also let me give him his middle name so I incorporated one of my better brother's name. ~Luke Coeus Castellan~ . Beautiful is it not?


	75. Ebony: Febuary 10th

Ebony

February 10th, 2007-Wednesday

Kari's child is growing so fast, it's amazing. I think he grows like his mom, you know ages with more power, and I just want to say just in case she reads this, LYNN WRITE IN YOUR GODS DAMN JOURNAL! Sorry it's just she made us keep journals, but she stays in the water 24/7 and doesn't write at all it gets on my nerves. Also two of my siblings, or cousins, or something decided to visit. Their Egyptian gods as well or Egyptian god and goddess, they like to stay as little kids though their reincarnated forms are 15 and 17 years old. The younger one is Sobek, but we call him L.E. for Little Eskimo because he likes the cold, and his animal form is a crocodile, but has taken on the form of a black Siberian husky lately. Then there's Hathor a.k.a. Sekhmet, but now she goes by Kirrilee, and she has the form of a lion and a cow, but she has adapted to a fox form. Oh I just hope they don't cause too much trouble, they're not what you call, reasonable.


	76. Kari: March 5th

Kari

March 5th, 2007-Friday

Man my brothers are sooo stubborn, and why did no one tell me Oceanus and Jormungandr don't get along? Don't pretend you don't know Styx I read your journals a couple hours ago, but still Jormungandr tried attacking the ship, so we had to get his illusion human form and Oceanus' on the boat and sort this all out, which it took a good 3 hours just to calm both of them, and another 2 to make them get along, and it only took telling them they could kill Poseidon. Which I guess works out, but then I couldn't help but talk about Oceanus' granddaughter Amphitrite that married Poseidon, and I think we resolved to kill her. Also I think Kronos seemed happier, but I think it's only because Oceanus was in the room and I, for once, wasn't raising my hand every 5 seconds to ask why he has horns, but come on their like a bulls for god's sake, or in my case for the titan's sanity sake.


	77. Lynn: March 19th

Lynn

March 19th, 2007-Friday

Okay listen I have been writing in my journal, just no one told me ink wasn't water proof, but I got a pencil now, of course it might be better if I just learned to take my back pack off, but come on you know I love the water. Still Ebony mentioning my journals made me wonder why none of the guys write journals. I think I'll go ask one of them to write one, oh also Kari made me and Matt Oceanus' personal demigod helpers, which we both spend over half the day in his waters so I guess it works out.


	78. Luke: March 22nd

Luke

March 22nd, 2007-Monday

I'm not making a habit of this, but Lynn wouldn't leave me alone, so I guess all I have to say is, I love my son. It feels great being a dad I guess, and I wrote a poem about him a couple months ago, I thought it sucked but Kari stuck it in the baby book, which now she wants me to write it in the journal so just give me a moment. Also I hate working for Kronos, there we go happy Lynn? I admit it, I hate working for him, but I'm in too deep to get out now. All I can hope for is that when and hopefully if we fail, most of the demigods can get away, and that my son will stay safe and never figure out what we were trying to do, but still here's the poem.

Little boy with powder blue eyes,

why do you stare up at me?

Is this as strange for you,

as it is for me.

Do I frighten you?

Is it because the world is so new?

That the world seems so new,

while it shines so bright in your eyes?

Does my voice soul familiar,

so low and tranquil.

I hope you can learn to smile at me,

look up to me like a hero.

Your hands are so tiny,

mine are large, etched with the marks of time and scars.

Would it be so strange,

to see so much of me in you?

I don't remember being so small,

did I look like you?

I hope I don't scare you,

so I can be someone you look up to,

someone you can come to.

But yet,

as you reach up to me with eyes wide open,

I am no stranger.

I felt blessed,

and a bit proud,

to be able to share my eyes with you,

such a beautiful creature.

I press my lips against the warmth of your cheeks,

my finger in the strong grip of your fist.

You are my boy.

You are my son.

By Luke on January 15th 2007


	79. Kari: April 12th

Kari

April 12th, 2007-Monday

Di Immortales I should have killed Loki yesterday, to put it simple since Thor joined we've been employing more Norse monsters and gods. Loki is the son of a giant and pretty much the father of **ALL **Norse monsters, and well we talked to him about trying Fenrir the wolf, but try to release him and keep him on Gleipnir at the same time so he doesn't eat the sun and moon. Well during this meeting after Loki showed up, finally, he told Kronos that Fenrir is calmer around his mom, and his mom hangs around his hole, more formally known as Tartarus, but he called Kronos tick tock, and my brother told me to go find tick tock. Oh my gods! Even I got that, then Loki started laughing, and everyone was laughing, except me and Oceanus who were just shaking our heads ashamed that this was our brother; we both could've died from embarrassment. Moving on though, when we were about to draw the meeting to a close Mr. Geluid appeared with Fenrir on an amazingly durable string, which I guess was Gleipnir, but I couldn't marvel at it because then we were attacked, by none other than Odin. That's when Loki decided to mention that Odin saw him escape from his cave, the idiot, you think a god of mischief could be sneakier then that. Luckily before we sustained much damage Fenrir scared him off, so awww no eating Odin, no Ragnarok today, (don't know whether to say dammit or yay to that.) Afterwards Lynn came running up holding one of Odin's raven's Munin, by his wings, Munin collects and somewhat controls memories. I was so happy, I attract so many memories that damn thing usually doesn't leave me alone. I showed him to Fenrir and Loki and Fenrir ate him, but better him then my hand, Loki would of never have let me live that down especially since he doesn't let Tyr forget either. Again moving on, my victory of Fenrir eating the damn bird was short lived because then Styx ran up and shoved a baby in my hands saying, Ebony made a mistake watch him. Apparently Ebony was asking the Egyptian gods and goddesses to make Ethan immortal, and that little baby was Shu the god of I think wisdom or something, I don't know, but I also don't know if they got into a fight or what I just know HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A BABY!

*Sorry these took so long school's been hectic, but what do you think, getting better? Please review. Also if you like this please read the new series I'm trying to find time to type, Demigods of Ragnarok.


	80. Journal Special 2

Journal Special #2

Titan Profile: Kari/Mnemosyne

_This is a two character profile since Kari and Mnemosyne share a soul not a body or mind, but most of the things are still the same._

Name: Kari / Mnemosyne

Birthday: September 9th, 900,000 B.C. (the titan's are really old all of them were probably actually born around 1,000,000 B.C.)

Godly Parent: Ouranus and Gaea (don't talk bad about how I spell them I go by Edith Hamilton's mythology book)

Husband: Luke Castellan/None

Best friends: She tries to stay friends with pretty much everyone in her group, but if she had to choose a favorite it'd be Lynn. / Themis who now stays by her pool since he died, again and Hypnos when he wakes up.

Enemies: At the point all the major gods except Apollo and Hermes, who as original followers of Mnemosyne it's understandable they don't hate her. (Look it up there are actual quotes from mythology texts that say they were her follows, especially Hermes.) / Mnemosyne stays at her pool so it's questionable if the gods hate her as well.

Quote: "Memories control more than your past, they shape your destiny."

Likes: Pranks, friends, causing trouble for Kronos, music, all her siblings (except Kronos)

Dislikes: Kronos, working, anything that keeps her away from family (except Kronos, she just really hates him), Hera because face it she's a bitch

Side: Do you have to ask?

Power: Anything involving memories which she can create anything (which does or doesn't exist as long as she can picture what it looks like and does) from memories, titan strength which is just enough to push Kronos sarcophagus around to annoy him, and can annoying Kronos be a power? / Mnemosyne doesn't really fight but can use memories just like Kari.

Weapons: Memories, a lyre that when plucked the strings send out sound waves that can actually cut threw or destroy anything depending on how she uses and which strings she plucks, and of course her metal bow. / Usually only memories but has others that are unknown to us at the moment.

Appearance: Brown hair with bits of red going nearly to her waist, getting slightly tan now, fairly skinny but depending what she's wearing you can tell she has fairly decent muscles though must wouldn't notice until they see the faint outline of abs, and she usually just wears jeans and a t-shirt. / Usually just like Kari but looks slightly older as if in her early or mid-twenties and always wears dresses, fair skin from always being underground, and sometimes her hair is more red then brown unlike Kari's.

Personality: Both have more of a carefree attitude then most, but while Kari uses that attitude for playing pranks and annoying Kronos, so it's a whatever playful type of way, Mnemosyne has adapted her to making her more graceful which leaves it at just a relaxed way. Besides that Kari is more playful and likes to up and moving socializing with people while Mnemosyne being stuck by her pool has learned to just be relaxed and sometimes sleepy all the time but will chat away whenever a new spirit visits her pool.

Mini Bio: Kari and Mnemosyne were one until she got out of Tartarus the first time and gave birth to the muses. Once Hera threw her down they were separated, because human beings had just been created, and they had to make sure the wrong souls didn't drink from her pool. Once down with Kronos they made the oath on Styx because of their constant fighting. She found her second way out of Tartarus during World War 1, but it was short lived since a demigod found her and gained a crush, but once their father Hades found out who she was, he snatched her and tricked her back into Tartarus. This right now is her 3rd time out, and she's hoping she'll be allowed to stay out once the war is over.


	81. Ebony: April 20th

*Sorry the days have been messed up when I started writing this in journals I had the years messed up.

Ebony

April 20th, 2007-Friday

Okay now listen I didn't get into a fight with Shu, she was holding Thoth. He said he'd vote yes to let Ethan be immortal if I made his mind less clouded by common sense. Well what's the one thing that believes in the impossible? A little kid. So I changed him, noted I didn't mean to turn him into a 3 year old. More like 7 or 9 year old, but I screwed up, but hey cut me some slack I'm not the goddess of time, plus he doesn't seem to mind, he just hangs out with Fenrir all day.


	82. Thoth: April 25th

Thoth

April 25th, 2007-Wednesday

Fenrir Fun! ~fancy script~

Kari: Excuse me Thoth I know this is your journal, but how does he know how to write?

Ebony: He's the god of calligraphy and sacred writing.

Kari: Oh okay.

No use me journals for talkies. ~fancy script~


	83. Lynn: May 10th

Lynn

May 10th, 2007-Thursday

We just got back from Naboo's. Oh did I mention we went to go see her because I'm blind. I didn't mind though, my dad said the moon always senses never sees, so I used pressure to sense where everything was. Oh and Thoth stowed away in my bag and when he saw all the books he asked to stay as Naboo's apprentice, and well she agreed. Oh also did we mention Naboo got locked away in a cave because she was smarter then Athena. You know how the Olympians are when they get jealous. Remember how Aphrodite kidnapped me, Hera threw Kari into Tartarus because of the muses, and Hera wasn't even married to Zeus then, oh and that poor girl Arachne that said she was a better weaver then Athena. A note to all Olympians, especially Athena and Hera cause they seem to have the worst and violent streaks: TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!


	84. Lynn: May 20th

Lynn

May 20th, 2007-Sunday

Naboo joined, I think. We found her leaving the cave and helped, and she came aboard the ship. Oh I hope Thoth will be alright, Egyptian gods thrive off human interaction. Also did I mention Egyptian deities reincarnate themselves to escape from prisons the house of life traps them in. I also found out there's a child of Anubis helping Kari by watching over the camp to protect it, but that child is a killer. Anubis matches each of his children which a jackal of death, and she got violent, which is more like slow, torturous, painful death, weird right? Also she's not a demigod; she's a godling and the goddess of limbo.

*If you do not know about the house of life read the red pyramid, but the reincarnating thing is my idea.


	85. Kari: June 11th, 2007

Kari

June 11th, 2007-Monday

Okay weird Buddha dude couple days ago, he's a real peace loving type of guy, but oh my gods my brother is so stubborn. They were fighting about the war my brother is starting, and finally I just had to end it by yelling, "If neither of you are going to take the time to listen to each other and actually think about what the other is saying, then you should both just leave," and well lets just say the Buddha dude agreed with me, and left. But I seriously think I need a dagger that can kill immortals, so I can run my brother threw with it.

_***Come on I really need some reviews here peoples. Also almost 2,000 hits come on people lets makes this my most popular story keep reading and telling others to read it as well.**_


	86. Anita: June 12th

Anita

June 12th, 2007-Tuesday

Okay well you see I'm so in tuned with my mom I need dry land every now and then. So me and Ursus went to an island and this weird feather fox thing with tentacles attacked us. Lynn and Matt then showed up to help fight it. Naboo showed up soon too and calmed him down. He's like her pet and his name is Dewey and he can fly! XD, but in all seriousness he can fly -_-. Well also apparently he was the Roswell crash, so apparently it's not UFO its UFF, unidentified flying fox, but still don't know what he is alien dog or something? I just know them joining has been very . . . interesting.

*Please review do not be affected by the bystander effect.


	87. Ebony: June 15th

Ebony

June 15th, 2007-Friday

Dewey took me to the camp to see Ethan today, and while I was talking and loving on him he was flaunting his cuteness. Which you know all the girls loved, but Kirrilee showed up and being a goddess of love as beauty she got well jealous, and so she went and flaunted her cuteness as well, and of course also being the goddess of women they went to her side, and didn't dare glance back at Dewey. So Dewey tried to see if they could work together and share the attention, she refused, but when he walked away acting all upset she said she was just joking and tackled him. Then I think they really just hit it off, but when they were playing tag and she changed into a human and grabbed him he kind of well freaked. At least she didn't pull any of his feathers out, but seeing her use his ears as a chew toy and him actually enjoying it was really weird. O.o

*Review Now!


	88. Kirrilee: June 21st

Kirrilee

June 21st, 2007-Thursday

Yesterday I got Naboo to this weird planet thing she was talking about. Apparently there is life out there, but this planet is waaay far away so humans may not discover it for thousands of more years, but apparently its Dewey's home planet, and well there was this frog that spit acid at me, so I killed it and because I did this girl threw a rock at me. Apparently their huge nature lovers, but in my defense the frog started it, but the girl that threw the rock was weird. Naboo and Dewey just kind of ran off on me, so I was just standing here facing this little girl with gray skin, 4 eyes, red and black striped hair, and this silvery dress that looked like it was made of vines. Well apparently she's suppose to be their goddess of the future, once she's old enough, so I apologized, but then scared her but stepping close to her in my Sekhmet form, which in that form I pretty much radiate death, despair, and pain. After that their sun god pretty much just talked, and I got Kari here who was holding baby Luke at the time so yea whoops he came along too, but he seemed to hit it off with Rasz, the girl who hit me with a rock. After that she just kind of explained that Dewey is like an extinct species and a good omen, humans are like angels to them, and so on, but then Rasz left with Kari and Luke's mini me, and I just spent the whole day petting and playing with Dewey. Sigh I think I'm in love, and I know a thing or two about love.

*I'm going to kept annoying you all until you review.


	89. Lil Luke: June 22nd

Lil Luke

June 22nd, 2007-Friday

I changed age, and hung out with pretty girl named Rasz. We went with Mommy Gaia and she show us animals. Rasz like baby Rhino, but he too big to take. She stop paying attention to me because of animals, it made me sad, and then she found bat and Gaia said he okay to take back. She named it Kree; she also called boat moving fortress, and Uncle Puddle (Oceanus) talking water.

*I'm only on page 27 of over 100 I've written and there's still more to write. AHHHHH! But hey over 2,000 hits, keep reading and I'll keep typing, also again please review I haven't got one in SOOOOO LONG!


	90. Kree: June 25th

Kree

June 25th, 2007-Monday

Maybe I should explain, I'm Kree Rasz's "pet bat," but now she knows I'm actually a demigod son of Nyx. I tried to pledge to Rasz as her guardian, but Kari wouldn't let me since it's a very "intimate relationship." I guess it's for the best; I can't be a guardian until I'm a full vampyre anyways. Oh another explanation, my mom Nyx blesses people with an outline of a sapphire crescent moon tattoo, which makes them a fledging vampyre. If they survive their fledging period and become a full vampyre the crescent moon fills in and they gain these intricate tattoos that frame their face, depending on the persons personality, but besides that since I can't be her guardian I became her warrior. Her protector pretty much, and she's also pretty cute, but don't tell her that, I want it to stay a secret for now.

*Sorry I wrote this in spring when I was reading Burned, but hey nice twist right? Rawr vampire demigods and Review Now! .


	91. Anita: July 16th

Anita

July 16th, 2007-Monday

Well not much happened, I met Thor today. He scared me, and he didn't say much, and it was . . . I think French, but Ursus told me he doesn't approve or disapprove of our relationship. So um yeah I don't know what to say about it, but me and Ursus will stay together so I'm happy.

*Is it so hard to leave just one review?


	92. Kari: August 9th

Kari

August 9th, 2007-Thursday

Okay how do I not know what's going on, on the ship anymore. Apparently the ship keeps changing, doors leading somewhere new, new rooms appearing (which I tell you we actually need some more rooms) and everything, but I knew there was a room with a cannon and cannon balls. No one told me they were monsters and Rasz wanted to see one fired. Well shooting one off made all of them wake up. Luke showed up then and killed them all, which was sweet, but such a macho man move. Oh also I think Lil Luke is upset, when Dewey came aboard he slept with him and Ebony won't go into his crib in cat form so he has no napping buddy as he puts it. Ebony is so depressed without Ethan, but Ethan's now boarding in January so maybe she'll cheer up. You know it's amazing we actually train monsters and demigods on this ship since it never seems like it. Really odd with the fact I teach 2 of the classes but rarely remember them. Maybe I need a new body, but it's only been 2 years. Gods the titan of memory has trouble with short term memory loss, of course there's nothing ironic with that sentence.

*I wants reviews please, please, please.


	93. Kari: August 11th

Kari

August 11th, 2007-Saturday

Well were heading to port tomorrow to get the weird happenings on the ship checked out by a guy that's half monster, half god. Don't ask I don't even want to know . . . ok actually I do I'm very curious, but I feel like right after I do I'll want to puke, so lets not go into that. Right now though Luke knows that Kronos is going to lose, what can I say I can't keep my mouth shut, but he has a plan to hopefully get most of the demigods away when that happens, safely. As long as Kronos doesn't find out, and trust me my brother seems smart, but he's so anti-social with demigods he'll never find out. Also I showed Luke my world, something Coeus taught me when I was little. It's like being in lala land, but its much more complex, and your actually in that world not just day dreaming, but luckily when you take people who age in there time stops. Still you have to build that place step by step, you literally have to think up every brick, every blade of grass, and everything, but I had a lot of spare time during the war between the gods and titans, not to mention the century after century in Tartarus. Now where was I? Oh yea, I took Luke and Lil Luke there, and me and Luke got married, and actually because of the standards were married in real life, nice right? Finally me and Luke are officially husband and wife. Also has anyone else wondered why these relationships always seem to work out? Sure there was Themis and Tartarus, and for Lynn there was Demontur and other stuff, but besides that it's like being in a book, don't you think so?

*Come on tell me what you think.


	94. Kari: August 12th

Kari

August 12th, 2007-Sunday

We went into port today and that inspector was kind of freaky. His name in Thomus, he's a son of Area and Medusa, show of hands who think this involved alcohol and a paper bag, I mean come on even Ares has standards. Also now we know the answer to the age old question, Medusa does not eat her young, or at least not this one. Oh well what freaked me out the most was that his eyes kept changing each time he blinked. He'd have both eyes, then no eyes, then multiple irises, then a Cyclops eye. I couldn't help but stare, and they were this soft but subtle red like the embers of a fresh fire, that reminded me of an old friend I may just contact to help protect the camp. Oh well back to the inspection, apparently Kronos is attracting mist which has already permanently slowed the aging of all the inhabitants of the ship, so sorry peoples, but the weird occurrences may stop when we get him off the ship in a few months. We also allowed him to stay on the ship, just in case. He's also friends with Geluid so he'll have someone to talk to, and also while this was going on someone came aboard for an odd visit. Anybody remember Jon from capture the flag? Let's start from the beginning, this girl demigod got mad when we let Thomus aboard when he had just arrived and they had been waiting all day, so the demigods tried to riot. Luckily Thomus did something to stop that, but during that time Jon showed up, and was leisurely dropping and bringing souls back up from Tartarus. Which his mom being Styx and his dad being Tartarus it probably wasn't very hard for him, but man he looked horrible. Eyes red, deathly pale, looked weak, hair a mess and he was upset with me in his words he said it was because, "Apparently my dad's family is good at striking out with yours." I was confused but apparently Tartarus has really missed me, and Io explained that one of my muse daughters, Terpsichore the muse of the dance, took a trip to the underworld and he went head over heels at one glance, but she couldn't return his feelings, so yea he was screwed. Besides that all that's left is my kinder brother Coeus, who is also my favorite sibling, the one who trained me, took Lil Luke, Kree, and Rasz to train and keep them safe. Also Kree promised to keep a journal so we know what's going on without Coeus sugar coating Lil Luke's, because he needs help writing his and well this is very long so I'm going to end it here.

*Come one review, review, review.


	95. Kree: August 23rd

Kree

August 23rd, 2007-Thursday

Been great week, or well longer than a week. Luke is very talented with magic and Coeus summoned a Son of Erebus, which is a group of vampyre warriors. He is one of the best his name is Damian, he's been training me a lot, but the first day Rasz got scared because we stay at an Aztec temple where people were sacrificed. A priest would cut open a human sacrifice and the fastest runner would try to take the heart up 365 steps and put it in the sacrificial dish before it stopped beating, and Coeus told her. It scared her because she's very in turn with dark pasts, so we slept that day, and I do mean day, in the woods shielded by the darkness that I can draw close. Also this is good darkness, that is good and sensual like my mom's night, not the evil sticky and slimy darkness that hides and thrives in the shadows of daylight, but besides that Coeus got Apollo to help train Rasz with her future sight. And Damian trains me with an old Aztec game kind of like soccer, but that ball is pure rubber and weighs like 15 pounds so its killer on the hips when you're trying to hit it into the side goals, but I'm so close to winning a game against him. Also Rasz stares at me whenever my shirt is off, she likes how strong I am =D.

*Please Review.


	96. Kree: September 3rd

Kree

September 3rd, 2007-Monday

I'm writing this on Rasz's planet. You won't believe this Damian stopped training me early so I went to meet up with Rasz and she mentioned TATTOOS. I became a full vampyre! Also my tattoos form swirls and diamond shaped stars and planets in these intricate forms. Oh also last month for becoming a warrior my mom gave me a dirk to protect Rasz, and Rasz didn't know it was a weapon and cut herself with it. I ended up drinking her blood and we imprinted, but there were golden symbols on it in my mom's language and Rasz finally asked what it said, and I told her it says, "Remember even in the depths of darkness the light of good thrives." She put that on there because even though my mom is the goddess of night she in allied with light, and it thrives during nighttime because of that, but well besides that Rasz took me to her home planet with the help of her dad the sun god Mon Shou, and I met her mom Shre Kelah. She is like obsessed with Rasz, because she tried killing Birth, this thing that covers their planet, so her mom was cursed as the goddess of negativity and to always be pregnant, but always give birth to stillborns. But somehow Rasz survived, and she just broke down crying once her mom left, and I comforted her, and since my mom Nyx came along she stepped forward giving me a golden string. Meaning she was giving me her blessing to pledge myself to Rasz, her guardian bound to her by love and honor. So I asked to be her guardian holding out the thread, my mom told her what to say to accept. Then I told her to tie the string on my wrist as it formed into a golden cuff with two crescent moons and Rasz's planet in the middle, then I pulled a silver stone out from under my cuff and put it on her wrist as it changed into a silver cuff and embers flared up on it etching something in my mom's language in gold. My mom must have made it personally because it read, "The past can't be changed, but the future isn't set in stone. No matter if you like or dislike what you see you'll always have the ability to change it." After the bond was made my mom had to leave because my half sister Hemera, the goddess of day, was supposed to reach the other side of the earth soon so she had to move. So we just went to a picnic table and ate, which is where I am now. Oh and Dewey came by but I'll let Kirrilee talk about that, oh also my mom mentioned my real name Daimon, the guardian spirit, Malakh, which means dark angel, and Cloud just because my dad chose that as my last name, but I prefer Kree, the name Rasz gave me. After my mom left my bat wings came out, kind of funny right?


	97. Kirrilee: September 3rd

Kirrilee

September 3rd, 2007-Monday

Dewey talked to one of this planet's gods and got a human form. He's so cute his feathers changed into clothes, he looks 17, tall and toned. The only hint it's him is the eyes are the same and his hair is sapphire blue, just like his feathers. Sigh how did I get so lucky as to get such a special and cute guy. I hope we become mates . . . wonder what our babies would like?

P.S.: Are you happy Aphrodite? With me away you get to handle more love affairs on earth.


	98. Kree: September 4th

Kree

September 4th, 2007-Tuesday

I never want to relive this day. When we got back to earth it was day so it weakened me, and my sister got darkness to take me over, and I had to push Rasz away so I wouldn't hurt her. Then my sister Hemera the goddess of day, Apate the goddess of deception, Momus the goddess of blame, Oizys the goddess of suffering, and my brother Thanatos the god of death picked on her, and threatened to kill her. Luckily her father showed up and got them to back off, then went back to the temple where Coeus got my only good sister, Philotes the goddess of friendship, to go and find me. When she did I was like an animal, snarling and growling only wanting to hurt and kill. Then Mon Shou and Rasz went to our room to talk, and Philotes snuck away to get our other sister, Geras the goddess of old age, to age me some so the darkness would move out of my system. Well while that was going on Rasz self coroneted herself as a goddess completely threw anger, and it caused her to look 10. Then I came in and Geras had aged me to 13, and I had a new layer of tattoos on my neck and shoulder. On one side of my neck it said Rasz, on the other Kree, than the two lines that made the names met on the back of my neck to form a heart. Oh and my hair grew more so I braided it, and I'm one shade lighter then Native American, but I calmed Rasz after that, and she told me in the next week she'll age rapidly, so later I'll get Geras to age me again. Then me and Rasz can be mates. I'm excited and well that's all I have to say, after a day like this me and Rasz need to get some sleep. Also Kari, Luke is doing just fine, Coeus promised to bring him for a visit soon.

P.S.: My mom has a lot of children, mainly daughters.


	99. Anita: September 10th

Anita

September 10th, 2007-Monday

Oh I love Ursus so much, he got me a present. I had to go to Luke and Kari's room to get it and at first it looked just like a plant with a purple flower, but it was in a cage. When I asked Luke about that he said it tried to bite him. I thought he was crazy, but then it turned into a green kitty with brown paws and a purple flower for a bow. Also apparently he got Gaia to tie her to me so she'd die without me near, makes me feel bad because she's so dependent on me, but I love Ursus for it. How did I get so lucky? Also I named her Iole for the violet color of her flower. It's also the name of the sister of a girl that picked a flower off a dryad which caused her to bleed so the dryad turned her into a tree.


	100. Anita: September 11th

Anita

September 11th, 2007-Tuesday

Oh my head. Today Fenrir was just so annoying, but I can barely remember what happened, but Uranus, you know Heaven; he's been reforming since Kronos started, and well I felt a surge of power and I was able to pull magma from the earth, remember were on a boat in the middle of the ocean, and blast it at Fenrir. But then I was using lightening attacks and I remember only enough past that to know Heaven took over my body. Oh I just remembered what they were fighting about. They were fighting about Fenrir wanting to eat the sun and moon and that being heaven's territory. I also remember just enough to know Heaven made me his daughter. Is that bad? Also is that even possible?


	101. Kree: September 11th

Kree

September 11th, 2007-Tuesday

Rasz has reached the point where she stopped aging, and Geras aged me to about 19, and just let me tell you Rasz is just wow, just amazing. She has that mature beauty and full figure; it's well just stunning really. Then I look at myself and wonder if I'm worthy. Here she is this beautiful goddess and here I am. I look like a Native American, my hair braided to my waist with raven feather sin it, and my tattoos now go down to my fingertips like some ink junkie. I'm just not sure if I deserve her, but I love her so much. Also Rasz had a vision of our child, OUR child. He looked like a lanky version of the younger me, with the bat wings but Rasz's grey skin and red and black streaked hair, oh and a tail. Apparently her kind of have tails, but she's also a goddess of replacement and made hers go away. Oh she also made lips for me to kiss and so she could speak English for me, but still the tail was kind of weird, but still it's OUR child. She drew it and everything; it was just so . . . I don't know I was overjoyed. Here I am, I was just 9 two weeks ago, and now 19 and knowing what my child's going to look like. I guess to normal people this is weird, but hey I'm not normal, well I better go were heading to Rasz's planet Riggen.


	102. Kree: September 12th

Kree

September 12th, 2007-Wednesday

Well Rasz had her coronation party today, and everyone was really proud. I made her mom cry, but in a good way. I just told her I loved her daughter and only wanted to make her and her family happy, and I hugged her and called her mom. Then my mom showed up and Kelah, Shou, and Nyx gave us their blessing to be mates, and my mom changed my bat wings into dark feathered wings like a ravens, with red intricate patterns like my tattoos. It would have been nice if it didn't remind me of my father. Maybe I should explain since I told Rasz.

My dad's name is Rephiam, a son of Kalona who was an immortal warrior of my mom's, but loved her and thought of hurting her consort, so she banished him. A Cherokee tribe thought he was an angel, and well he raped a lot of the women, giving birth to these horrible things called raven mockers that have a raven torso, head, and wings but human arms, legs, and voice. My dad was his favorite, and I don't know how my mom got together with him, but I rather not know since they hate each other again. Oh well besides that me and Rasz went back to my house on earth and um well yea we did something you know mates do, if you get my drift. I refuse to go into details.


	103. Ebony: September 20th

Ebony

September 20th, 2007-Thursday

This is real quick, me and Ethan hung out, and I brought Nur with me. I told Ethan its official on the Egyptian sides, he's going to be immortal, but only if he lasts until he's 18, and his mom and Zeus agree to it. Also his mom wants to talk to him in November, and he's coming aboard in January, but now I never see him without that eye patch, but when I touch him it's not there. I wonder what's going to happen, but hey I guess better an eye patch then his head on a stick. I would cry every time I saw him then.


	104. Jackalian: September 20th

Jackalian

September 20th, 2007-Thursday

My names Jackalian, Jackie or Jackal for short; I have black hair, red eyes, and tan skin. My dad's Anubis and I'm stuck at camp, I'm 11 and my first impression, I hate this place. This centaur named Chiron wouldn't let me burn things, even though I swore I wasn't hurting the dryads . . . mostly, but whatever I met another camper. He has white hair and dog ears, names Ren, said he's a son of Fenrir. That's some Norse dog right? When I asked how that worked he said Fenrir has a human form, and Fenrir ate his mom, so yeah. What's weird is that he's a pacifist. Aren't Norse like big fighters? And if you guys dare call this a diary I will personally beat you within an inch of your life, degut you sow your insides on your skin, and snap your spinal cord. Yeah I said spinal cord not spine, so if there's a small chance you live you'll just be a burden on your family until they decide to pull the plug. *Pouts like a child* HEY DON'T WRITE THAT YOU DAMN STOLLS! *she's still pouting.*


	105. Kari: October 1st

Kari

October 1st, 2007-Monday

My brother and I just can't stop fighting. I swear I'm going to kick him out the window again, oh did I mention I kicked his sarcophagus out the window of the state room. Oh well I tend to forget to write these journals. More of the newbie's write them, I think it helps them stay sane a little longer. It's amazing I'm still writing these after 2 years, and I really hope Kronos never sees then because I bad mouth him a lot. (Note: These journals have been cut out of the full collection because of colorful Greek and Norse language I will not translate, or just some languages I purely can't translate.)

*Review now!


	106. Jackalian: November 1st

***I have noticed a lot of people don't like the journals, and prefer the stories. So I want to add a new segment called story time, review, message, e-mail, whatever just tell me what your favorite journal is, and I will put that day in story form on here. If I get good comments and some actual feedback on this idea then I'll continue and allow you tell me every one of your favorite journals, because I'm in May of 2009 in the journals that I'm writing and trying to catch up on it in typing so I have some spare time to write these.**

Jackalian

November 1st, 2007-Thursday

I guess the camps okay, there's always someone to talk to. There's also this HUGE ant hill. I swear those ants are the size of German shepherd's, and I snuck into the hill to have an adventure, and there's more gold in that thing then in Fort Knox. These ants are obsessed with shiny things. I even managed to steal some gold before escaping. Chiron was not happy apparently there spit is venomous, and they would have eaten me or something. So what can I say? Whoops? Sorry I didn't get eaten?

*I wants reviews.


	107. Kari: December 7th

Kari

December 7th, 2007-Friday

Well little Annabeth is holding up the sky now, and as my baby Luke would say, Uncle Steroids in annoying. I think Coeus helping him with that nickname, even though we all call him meat head or pea brain nephew. Well still in the throne room we messed around, the strongest girl in the throne room controls it and since Rhea is on the god's side, I'm first chair. Even though I'll stick with my second, the first chair is usually for the wife of the strongest. Married to Kronos! Ugh barf factor. Oh well I made a guest throne for Luke, and turned Kronos throne into a dais for his "casket." After a while we got Luke to leave for me and Kronos to talk, which of course actually means argue. HE GOT ATLAS TO PUNCH ME! I swear if he wasn't a spirit I would find a way to kill him. I would chunk him into the pit of faded spirits if needed, oh and um don't ask how Atlas turned out, but still that hurt.


	108. Jackalian: December 8th

Jackalian

December 8th, 2007-Saturday

Ok I guess I should explain myself. I'm actually a godling, a 568 year old godling. My dad's Thanatos and my mom is a girl reincarnation of Anubis, and well I showed up at the camp as a favor to Kari. She asked me to help protect it and warn them, she found the loopholes of the Kronos attack so I could defend without being found out what I was. Chiron was gone yesterday though so I was on the boat and had to retrieve Kari from her fist fight with Atlas. Then had to take her to the bar, she wanted something to help her cool off, and well I grabbed a drink too. This guy Geluid had a whole harem thing going on and well I dropped over there to make one of his girls start a fight. I was up for a fresh kill, but he ended up leaving them to show me around the boat, but he's a banshee so I kept my thoughts guarded and refused to believe my emotions. Then he acted like a show off, but after a while he left, and I met Fenrir, he said he'd have a heart attack if his son Renrir ever went into wolf form by his own free will. So I went back and convinced him to change and let me take a picture. He was a cute huge puppy and in return I showed my 21 year old forms, which I prefer. He said I was pretty, and then I went and showed Fenrir. He didn't die unfortunately, but said maybe their was hope for him, and I told him with what he was hoping for no way in Hades. Well once back on the boat I went to the bar again. No Geluid, but I saw the guy he was with earlier, and no harem. So I talked to him, his name is Thomus, and I actually spent the night in his room, but he was a gentleman about it. So I think he's pretty cool, unlike Geluid who I nearly killed, then when he came back just made me want to kill him again.

P.S: I gave him CPR and when he came back I sighed and said thanks gods I was afraid I'd have to keep going, and he said that could be arranged later in a more casual manner.


	109. Kree: December 8th

Kree

December 8th, 2007-Saturday

Well um you see, um, oh I'll come out and with it. RASZ IS PREGNANT! 3 months in fact, she said their pregnancies take about 6 ½ months. Oh man I can't believe I didn't notice, but she is okay, but man 3 months there's so much to do so much to plan. Oh Hades I better go and start right now bye.


	110. Jackalian: December 9th

Jackalian

December 9th, 2007-Sunday

Well Thomus got permission from Dionysus to visit camp. He didn't mention I'm a godling or knew him, bless his soul for knowing better, but we hung out with Ren and he showed me astral projection meditation. It's like releasing your soul from your body without going to limbo. I almost wanted to hop up and try chasing the soul like a squeaky toy, but not much else happened. We went back to the boat that night and we hung around the pool and talked. I didn't think we would get along, but I think I really like him. I haven't known him for long, but I feel so at ease around him, like I can let my guard down. Do I love him?


	111. Jackalian: December 10th

Jackalian

December 10th, 2007-Monday

Well I decided to talk to Chiron for a bit. Apparently Thomus is an old friend of Dionysus and well I told Chiron I'm a godling and also the goddess of limbo (or purgatory.) He didn't seem to mind I wanted to stay and was ordered here by Kari to help, and he mentioned as long as he's activities director she's welcome at camp. That's good with her wanting to be a teacher once the war's over. After that I talked to Ren and the Christian god of death named Zane, he collects souls that are in perfect balance, showed up, but then this guy Heir tried attacking Ren. He changed into wolf form and did some weird howl, which hurt slightly, but completely threw Heir before he changed back, and told him to leave, but he was dead. Zane apparently was here to collects Heir's soul. Ren was really upset, but his dad was proud. Still though poor guy, I couldn't help but feel crushed. Wish I could help, but he didn't go to my territory.


	112. Lil Luke: December 11th

Lil Luke

December 11th, 2007-Tuesday

Uncle Smarty [Coeus] help me write this. We went to camp because Jackie called us, and we talked to Cousin Pony [Chiron.] He want Uncle to teach, but he want to stay neutral, wonder what he meant by that? I also visit Papa Wing's [Hermes] cabin and met Connor and Travis. They still sleeping and no like me jumping on their beds, so I gave them one of the shiny gold coins Coeus give me when I learn new spell, and then they okay with it. They say they could lighten bag with coins in it, cause it really heavy, but I said uncle Coeus would get mad. When they asked if he was a titan and I said yes they ran. Then Coeus said I could go see Sunshine's [Apollo] cabin. They let me in and play something called ragtime. I try on lyre but it too high. So I try to help girl on piano. She let me play and say I was a natural. Her name was Nota. Then afterwards when I told them of me sisters, they wanted to meet one. So I use pretty bracelet mommy gave me to contact them. Erato was the only one able to come, and they talked with her. She mentioned never being able to play when Aphrodite wasn't around, but right after she left Smarty came and got me saying it was time to go. So I say bye-bye. They say visit soon, and I hope we do. Uncle Smarty say I like mommy and have a liking for Apollo and his children, but I don't mind. I miss them.


	113. Kree: December 15th

Kree

December 15th, 2007-Saturday

Well I talked with Rasz's dad, Mon Shou, about the mating ceremony today, but I don't remember much except he said except I'll have to spend 6 months away from Rasz and my child. I'm afraid I'll fall back into my old habits of killing innocent people for blood. I also met Ushi today, he's the god of the ocean, but besides talking a bit nothing much happened, but apparently I've somehow proven myself and I'm going to be coroneted as a god right after Zsar (me and Rasz's child) is born, and we've completed the mating ceremony. Rasz also gave me a tour of her planet and some weird tree thing underground tried eating or killing me.


	114. Kari: December 18th

Kari

December 18th, 2007-Tuesday

Wow Luke hit a breaking point today. He heard only me or him can open Kronos sarcophagus, and only a weapon like backbiter can harm Kronos, and he tried killing him. Unfortunately I had to intervene, because part of Luke's oath upon accepting backbiter was if Kronos "dies" before bound with a body Luke's soul will take the place of his soul in Tartarus. After that we went back and messaged Lil Luke. He was trying to make a mister of prism. We really miss him, but it's just too dangerous to keep him nearby.


	115. Jackalian: December 19th

Jackalian

December 19th, 2007-Wednesday

Not much happened yesterday except I got to see all of Thomus' animals. See he has these 4 tattoos that can all leave his body. The eagle is guarding Fenrir's still unconscious body from his fight with Heaven, I got to name the tiger Puka, the snake Nephthys, which is an Egyptian goddess, and the dragon has a name but won't tell us for some reason, but I haven't seen many flying dragons since coming to America so it was nice meeting it.


	116. Kari: December 21st

Kari

December 21st, 2007-Friday

Well they released Artemis this morning, its all said and done and I had to act upset about it. Also Kronos decided he'll probably be able to take Luke's body by the end of next summer, so I had to take backbiter to the telekhines for them to change into a scythe. Also apparently both me and Kronos mumbled his saying so I had to tell Luke what it was since he couldn't hear. "Never give up on someone you can't go one day without thinking about," weird saying for Kronos eh? But hey even though it doesn't seem like it Kronos has a heart, maybe not much of one, but still a heart. Also Bary made me an arrow that when shot it splits into 8 arrows all different poison, fire, you name it, but I can shoot 8 different arrows off at once with as much ease as one, so it was not much use to me, but I still took it to show I was grateful he made a weapon just for me.


	117. Styx: December 22nd

Styx

December 22nd, 2007-Saturday

Not much happened, Bary got a sword called the sword of Mars. I believe he said it was made from a meteorite, and we went to my cousin's shop to get him a sheath. Who is also Bary's half-brother, and he made fun of his name being Flint, like a Flint lock.


	118. YEAR 2008! Ebony: January 5th

Ebony

January 5th, 2008-Saturday

Oh my gods Ethan got on board today! I was so happy until I reached to touched near his eye and found the eye patch was actually there this time. His mom took his eye in exchange for him being able to shift the balance of power to our side by joining. Even though it was pointless! Everyone on Kari's side knows Kronos is going to lose. He shouldn't have agreed to it, but for now I'm just happy to be close to him again.


	119. Lynn: January 8th

Lynn

January 8th, 2008-Tuesday

Well Matt showed Luke a new trick. He learned he can pretty much trap the ship in an air bubble and move it underwater. Oh also he showed me the weapon Oceanus gave him, it heightens his power over water, but it's like a staff and spear and he's not too good with it. Also I had to talk to Kronos, you see you can control elements with this type of dancing thing, not many people or even demigods can, but Ebony can wind dance and is willing to teach people. I have the ability to, but I don't want to, but Kronos is making me. Sigh the things I'm willing to do to get back at Aphrodite.


	120. Lynn: January 15th

Lynn

January 15th, 2008-Tuesday

Yay today was Matt's b-day. Anita helped me make a chocolate cake with mint chip ice cream in the middle, and green frosting on top, than in blue icing we wrote Happy Birthday Matt! And we also put an icing fishy on there, it was made completely from scratch and he liked it. I also got him a special underworld fishy it's green, it glows, and its shaped like a sideways heart he named it Aquin. Also he set up a dinner date and the floor turned into a pool, so even though I wasn't hungry we got to have a romantic swim. Oh I love him soooo much.


	121. Anita: January 16th

Anita

January 16th, 2008-Wednesday

Well Ursus found me carrying his present up Mt. Tam. Since he gave me a kitty I found him one. It's called a Selkirk Rex, their very fluffy and curly and popular among Vikings, which are Norse right? And well he's orange, black, and white; he's very small barely 6 weeks old. He was the runt and malnourished, the pound couldn't afford his pills and were going to put him down with this euthanizing thing, so I saved him and got his pills. Well he meowed in the box so Ursus found out, and since Ursus b-day wasn't close I decided to give him to Ursus as a late Christmas present. He loved him and now Iole has a play mate, it's a win-win.


	122. Jackalian: January 20th

Jackalian

January 20th, 2008- Sunday

Di Immortales damn girl, this girl Kodo, a Hermes daughter, dropped by for a visit. She's like 25 now, but she came and brought Zia, a magician from Per Ankh or House of Life, because they once though she was a demigod, but they are trained to put away Egyptian gods and goddesses like me. Apparently we're a threat to society and cause nothing but destruction and she tried killing me. Then when Chiron made her leave she headed to a portal in Brooklyn. I had to run to stop her so she wouldn't get back up that would destroy the camp. Luckily I did, but nearly got stuck in an obelisk just to convince her I meant no harm.


	123. Kari: February 4th

Kari

February 4th, 2008-Monday

Luke found this weird thing called a caduceus fruit, it only grows when someone nearby has been blessed by Hermes. Apparently it'll allow you to see the spirit world, but it made someone go mad so I wouldn't let Luke eat it, but we decided to keep it just in case we needed it. After that we visited Lil Luke and took a trip to Disney land. He loved it what's funny is he figured out how to make the mister thing and sent us an Iris message, right when we were halfway up the temple. So I sneaked around the message before he noticed I was there and grabbed him from behind. He yelled, but it was so funny and cute.


	124. Kree: February 8th

Kree

February 8th, 2008-Friday

Wow I'm a real guardian now you see usually before you can become a guardian you have to become a shaman I believe but see I have 3 different types of immortal blood and will soon have a 4th and that put me under special circumstances but still I did the ceremony today Sgiah's guardian started slashing my body open and let me slip into the otherworld I finished fairly quickly because I knew what I was going to have to do and I found out my bad aspects I'm arrogant, cling to the past, never forgive myself, and would risk everything and everyone for the one I love once I accepted those things I could defeat them because the way you prove yourself worthy to go back to the real world is to face yourself the bas aspects of yourself I feel I should tell Rasz what I found out about myself but I'll wait until she asks.


	125. Jackalian: February 10th

Jackalian

February 10th, 2008-Sunday

I brought a new demigod to camp, she won't meet Chiron though her name is Chloe, she's a child of Odin, she's about 11 or 12 with red hair a bit of brown in it, she's wearing my clothes, has one electric blue eyes and the other storm gray, and whenever she gets annoyed it changes to pale blue and black. She has something about humans or anything humanoid looking. When I first met her she tried killing me, I came to her in Jackal form though and there was no problem. So I tried to get her to meet Ren and the first few hours she would only come down out of the tree when he was in wolf form. Oh also she has a necklace with a storm cloud on it and lightning bolt coming out of the cloud and a wolf and raven charm. I wasn't around for much else, but Chloe says she really likes Ren and they even kissed. That is sooo cute, I feel like such a little match maker.

***We Have reached 100 Journals WOOHOO!**


	126. Kree: February 23rd

Kree

February 23rd, 2008-Saturday

Rasz and me went to the lake today, she liked that but then started going into these trances and even saw Geluid's death, and when we went to warn him, Kari got Thanatos to appear and apparently he owed her a favor so he suspended his death, with the help of Jackalian who makes the death list.


	127. Anita: February 25th

Anita

February 25th, 2008-Monday

After so long Ursus finally thought of a name for his kitty. He named him Rexy, also we thought Iole and Rexy were getting along, but then they hissed at each other. Oh also Ursus turned a drawer into a bed for Rexy, and also when I said they either get along or we don't keep either of them they must have understood me, because they both gave us a cute pleading look. I stood strong, but Ursus suddenly thought it was too harsh, but hey they could start fighting and end up hurting each other.


	128. Lynn: March 3rd

Lynn

March 3rd, 2008-Monday

There was this girl who I have to admit I was jealous of at first. She had such a flirty tone when she called out to Matt, but turned out she was like a fighting teacher for him once, and now I really feel sorry. I was so jealous I didn't even warn her because of that. See she's a child of a demigod and Atlas, Kronos thinks she will turn out like her half siblings, so he killed her. Oh man I'm such an idiot, if I didn't get jealous so easily I could've, should've warned her about what Kronos was going to do.


	129. Kari: March 7th

Kari

March 7th-Friday

Well I visited camp today and for some reason Chiron has ordered me to be killed on sight, but he disguised me as a blond Hermes child named Cathline. I talked to a few campers and met an Apollo camper named Nota. I was talking to her when my son showed up and well after a while he found out it was me and Apollo cabin promised not to attack me or anyone on my side unless it was self defense, but I told them its fine. No one else on Kronos side should be here except Ebony and Jackalian, but no one's suppose to know about her. Well after a while of hanging out with the Apolloites and my son both Lil Luke and I had to leave.


	130. Chloe: March 7th

Chloe

March 7th-Friday

I don't want to make a big habit of these but Jackalian said these are great to clear thoughts out. Well these guys came to show Ren to the boat tomorrow and I was upset about that so my emotions got out of hand causing a little storm cloud to appear above my head like in cartoons. It kept trying to hit the main guy with lightening and I had only enough power to make it miss him, but he kept yelling at the Thor kids thinking it was them so I didn't care. Also I finally found out the boat was the Andromeda and Jackie told me most of the demigods on that boat will die so I convinced Ren to use the labyrinth to run away. We went to Niagara and used the rainbow bridge from there to get to a home he built in Europe, but he wouldn't me where exactly. Wow I do feel a lot better after writing it out.


	131. Jackalian: March 8th

Jackalian

March 8th-Saturday

Well I couldn't find Chloe or Ren this morning so I went to the big house to ask Chiron if he's seen them. Dionysus answered and boy was he pissed off. The people who came to get Ren also couldn't find him and they were going crazy, and when Thor kids get upset and turn into lightening it's not a pretty or safe sight, but still because of that Dionysus made me go get Fenrir and he had to bring some girl he was with. He decided to go hunt down Ren since he "deserted" the pack and well I stopped them, by halfway yanking out Fenrir's soul, which I tell you in INCREDIBLY painful. It's amazing he was about to take a few more steps and of course he was pissed when he couldn't move any further, so he sent Fain, and with a snap of my finger's Fain was in limbo. Which gave me time to convince Fenrir to let me bring them back, I'm a better sight then Fain and if their determined not to leave where they are I can at least provide protection. Still Fenrir agreed so I brought Fain back from limbo and found Ren and Chloe, they actually went to the boat with ease after my promise they wouldn't die, but once there Ren kicked his father's ass. Fenrir even died, unfortunately he only went to my domain, but he didn't want to come back after the disgrace of his son beating him and becoming alpha, but again unfortunately it wasn't his time. So I just left him to relive his past mistakes so he was getting the abuse he gave his children, hopefully that'll put him in his place. HA!

*Hey guys sorry about the long break but I hope to put the rest up soon, for all those loyal readers thanks for waiting.


	132. Anita: March 10th

Anita

March 10th-Monday

Not much happened but Ursus got the telekhines to make Rexy a little Viking hat. He looked so cute trying to strut; unfortunately he and Iole started hissing . . . again. Also Ren is apparently going to Tokyo to collect a sibling and he recruited us to go, don't know why but hey time off the boat. YAY! Also Io said she'd watch and feed the cats for us so we're all set.


	133. Chloe: March 12th

Chloe

March 12th-Wednesday

Wow busy few days. We're going to Tokyo to get Ren's cousin, he is apparently part of the Yakuza assassins or something, but maybe I should back up because I met Raynestrum, Ren's full sister. She's a great tracker and she helped me find my sister Tora. I've missed her so much and her magical ability is huge, she healed Ren and Rayne's scar from their dad, also Ursus had scars but he didn't want them healed. Apparently Norse parents are very abusive and I thought me and my sister were lucky until she showed me she had scars and burn covering pretty much every inch of her body from the neck down, she just always used magic to conceal them from me. She also told me that our mom got killed trying to keep Odin from hurting me when she wasn't home one night. It's really so sad but moving on we also recruited Bary for Tokyo, but Styx didn't want to go.


	134. Tora: March 12th

Tora

March12th-Wednesday

Okay so I'm back with my sister Levina, oh excuse me Chloe, and I'm really happy I met Rayne and she told me her mom planned to have her, Rayne, and Ren commit suicide with some pills because Fenrir was so abusive. It's really bad but I didn't know what to say so I went to bed and the next day I met a half banshee named Geluid. I said his magic class was a kiddy class so he tested me. I have to say I think he was surprised, but I wasn't wearing my necklace so he only say 1/100th of my power, but still he's was pretty cool. I ended up hanging out with him in the bar later and he paid for my synthetic blood, I know weird, "Why do you drink blood even if it's fake?" But hey I escaped from my dad by joining a blood cult and after so long I enjoyed the taste and my blood stopped creating the vitamins I need so it's essential.


	135. Chloe: March 13th

Chloe

March 13th-Thursday

Oh this is weird but Rayne's mom said something about always keeping her with them, so Rayne trapped her mom and their unborn brother baby's spirit and used them to power her cars. It was hurting them so bad, and Rayne wasn't listening to me. I finally just had to let their mother's spirit take over my body (as an Odin child I'm a very good conductor of spiritual stuff) and convince Ren and Rayne that she loved them, but she wanted to always stay with them in their hearts. Then Ren told Rayne to let their mom and brother go, but you see being stuck on earth so long has ripped their souls apart, so I gave them a Nyx blessing which involves releasing part of your soul to lead the spirit's to Nyx's grove to gather up the shreds of their soul before moving on. Before she left though she reminded them once again she loved them, and told them she left something for both of them in a hiding spot at their old home.


	136. Sam: March 15th

Sam

March 15th-Saturday

Hi my name is Sam Merlotte, some odd girl with blue hair convinced me to write these. Don't know why but I came to California from Louisiana and I met this cute demigod named Raynestrum. I was kind of in collie form when I met her though so when she woke up to a naked man in bed I guess it really spooked her, but once she knew I was the collie she seemed to calm down.

*Sorry I was reading the Sookie Stackhouse series (books for Trublood) at the time. Sorry but I liked Sam and Sookie never got together with him. ,


	137. Kree: March 18th

Kree

March 18th-Tuesday

Well he wasn't an April baby but he's healthy and happy. Today Rasz gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Zsar Alec Cloud. Also only one day old and he knows how to draw his wings in and out. He's just so well perfect and he's my own, well me and Rasz's own of course. I'm going to be the father I never had to him.


	138. Tora: March 20th

Tora

March 20th-Thursday

Well I've been working on an oracle and it just isn't quite working, but I gave Chloe part of my spirit to help her while part of hers is missing and since magic and soul are the same thing and I'm solely magic based my soul is very strong. Plus for some reason with part of my spirit in her my magic becomes stronger, and now with the blood of a Frigga demigod I hope I can get the oracle working soon.

*Frigga is the Norse goddess of the future and wife of Odin, normally spelled as Frigg.


	139. Tora: March 21st

Tora

March 21st-Friday

Well we left for Japan today we took Ren, Chloe, Bary, Rayne, her boyfriend Sam (Hehe), Ursus, Anita (of course), 3 Loki children named April, Arnie, and Raj, and Fain Fenrir's champion. What's weird is that Rayne rigged up the RV to make it like a submarine, and she controls ice so she made a permafrost bridge to the boat. I sat down at the end of it near the RV while everyone was finishing getting packed for a while, trying to fix the mirror I used for the oracle. Because apparently I slept too close to Fenrir's children's little hole, den, thingy and when he tried making me move this morning he disturbed it, and I guess you could say the oracle tried "eating" him so Chloe had to shatter it. Well moving on, Fain was having trouble walking down the permafrost bride, he was like a dog in the car, so Chloe gave him a "friendly" push, and he ended up skiing down and crashing into the RV giving it a well sized dent, which pissed Rayne off. After she nearly nagged his ear off though, he somehow fixed the mirror almost instantly. This really surprised me because people say he's stupid, and I'm sorry but he must have a thick head to cause that big of a dent. Plus he can't even speak English, then later on he wanted me to teach him magic, but he wanted to learn so people would stop thinking he's dumb. Which someone who could fix my mirror definitely isn't, but he had to think of a better reason since magic and spirit are the same you can't learn threw selfish reasons. Also he knew the rune to make my oracle work. I'm starting to think I really like him.

*Hehe I love the enemy's children match ups, plus Chloe and Tora hate their dad so it works so perfectly.


	140. Tora: March 23rd

Tora

March 23rd-Sunday

Well not much happened today. We arrived in Hawaii for a pit stop. I trained Fain in earth magic while we had the chance. He's ok with it and he attacked this bird person, which I think was a half brother of mine, oh well. Oh also there was this Luau or however its spelt and I saw Bary, I think his girlfriend and him contacted each other. He showed her the lava giant which was about 2 stories tall and he said it was just a baby, yikes. Oh man how could I forget to mention this beach is very special, it's neutral territory so monsters and demigods were actually getting along, which made my half brother attacking Fain an ever bigger deal. But after that though nothing really happened, wow I guess quite a bit of stuff did happen today. Oh wait did I mention Anita had a little stow away? It was a tiny kitten so small it had barely even opened its eyes, its pure black with a white splotch of its face and paws; it's a girl so she named it mittens. Aw so kawaii. Hehe I love Japanese even say cute is cute. I can't wait 'til we get there.


	141. Alala: March 24th

Alala

March 24th-Monday

Well my names Alala, I kind of lost my memory in the labyrinth and I don't know why Styx is making me write this, but I'm scared of snakes and she told me to get Bary. Because somehow we took the maze to Hawaii and well she was gone when I woke up and found him and took but him to where our small camp was. But her sister Casey, who's kind of crazy, attacked him, but Styx made it back in time to break it up. Oh and she convinced Bary to convince Ren to take me on the boat to go on the trip to Japan because I have a faint memory of living there. I also remember a giant snake, ugh *shudders*.


	142. Styx: March 24th

Styx

March 24th-Monday

Okay now might be a good time to mention I didn't go with them to Japan because I already promised Casey I'd help her scout out the labyrinth. But while we were down there we ran into a girl with long black hair, oriental skin ton, small fangs, serpent like eyes, and a red medieval type sword strapped to her back, but she seemed okay, just scared. Today though after I pried Casey off my boyfriend, Bary, we talked to Ren about taking her along. They agreed, but we think she's a Jormungandr demigod, but you see he's not allowed to have children so she's kind of screwed. Luckily with her fangs and eyes I think we were just able to pass her off as a Bast child. We think it worked because she went with them, but then again Ren is a Fenrir child and Fenrir is Jormungandr's brother.


	143. Alala: March 27th

Alala

March 27th- Thursday

Yesterday was a big day I fought Bary, thanks to this venom I have I won, but you see I have this ability to turn my senses on and off separately and I used it so fast with no break that I passed out soon after Bary. I woke up with Bary still out and Ren and Rayne bandaging us, with Ursus fixing something to help Bary with the poison, but I got it out for him. Then this black anaconda came in and it looked at me. I was so scared I couldn't move, than it changed into a man and hugged me. IT HUGGED ME! I wanted to scream in fact I think I did, but it turned out to be my dad. At first I wanted to freak out and run, but then I started getting bits of my memory back and I remembered how much I loved my dad. He also sent this snake that Chloe pointed out was on the back of my chair earlier. Also when I calmed down enough to touch that snake it slithered up my arm and turned into a bracelet. At least I'm not scared to wear it now. It also can turn into a humanoid creature that makes a great sparring partner. I also remembered why I'm scared of snakes. My mom was crazy about them and use to teach me all about them, they seemed so strong and dangerous I just learned to fear them, but my dad made me realize their not scary, since he's the biggest and strongest snake in the world. I also regained a few funny little memories of making me dad eat eggs, giving him drawings, and also of me and my mom moving, a lot because I'm not supposed to be alive. The last place we lived just months before and also where my mom died was Japan. One last thing I ended up in the labyrinth because my red sword belonged to the Christian reincarnation of war, Mars. I fought him and stole it then slipped into the labyrinth so he wouldn't kill me. Wow my brain needs a break just from thinking of all these memories. Write more later if I don't die.

*Damn you incarnations of immortality series.


	144. Mihr: March 29th

Mihr

March 29th- Saturday

Hehe I'm Mihr, these journals seemed so cute and fun I just had to write one. Maybe I should tell you about me first. I'm a Nephilim that means I'm half angel. I have curly blond hair, aquamarine eyes, multicolored wings like tinted foil with a wing span of 36 feet, and no belly button. Hehe funny, right? Well maybe I should say how I joined everyone. Sam called me, I owed him a small favor for getting me out of some trouble, and he wanted me to make his engagement ring to Rayne fall into her lap when he proposed. I was mad he had premarital sex, but at least he's making it right so I said yes, as long as I could plan the wedding. Oh and I met this cute Loki demigod named Arnie. He's so cute he's chubby, has red hair, and these things on his face called freckles. But moving on today they arrived in Japan and everyone went searching. I only really recall Sam and Rayne going to this bar and Sam got drunk under the table, that's sad since that guy owns a bar, but they had to win a drinking contest to get information. Well after all that they met at a restaurant and they called me because the Loki kids got stuck in jail for egging a house. Fain had to run and get killing money from Alala, or better known by her real name Tatakai Toa-kai, and there was a Nephilim working at the police station so he helped me get all three out for the price of one. After that we went back. Also Fenrir kids have these things called inner puppies and Rayne sensed her brother with hers. Which is why we're here, they came to drag him back. His name is Hachichin, he's a Yakuza assassin and also when back at the restaurant I was being really sweet to Arnie and Sam made a joke about how good angels are suppose to be in bed, which made Rayne upset so he said but he bet Fenrir kids were better. The Anita bet Thor kids were, even though she hasn't had sex with Ursus yet. I bet Loki kids were then Chloe and Tora raised Fain's and Ren's hands giving two extra votes for Fenrir. Then Styx had been listening threw Bary's communication watch and said she bet Ares' were cause their little Spartan's in bed. Then after that Alala (Tatakai) left to go back to this tattoo parlor and everyone just kind of spread out.

*Damn you Angelology. (You can tell because I add what I read that this story is going to get weird, can we still call this Percy Jackson? Also Incarnations of Immortality, good series. Angelology, zzzzzzz.)


	145. Alala: March 30th

Alala

March 30th-Sunday

Yesterday was horrible! I started remembering everything, really bad part I use to work for the Yakuza, not as an actual Yakuza assassin but as a hit man or hit girl. Me and my mom needed money and I was good at what I did, but I didn't know that one of the samurai clan descendents they liked to recruit was the Toa-kai's. And well they soon figured out that was my last name, but I didn't want to join and when one tried kidnapping me I killed them, and they had taught me to do was always get revenge. If they hit you, hit back twice as hard. So I found one that I knew would be missed because he had guards. I blinded the guards and killed him before leaving Japan, for what I thought would be forever, but I didn't know the guy was the leader of the whole god damn organization. Still moving on, me and Bary went to the jail to get information from at old Yakuza hit man. As you can tell by the fact he was in jail he wasn't too good at his job. He said he's give me and Bary information if we got him out though so I drew him closer acting like a sweet cute girl and gently caressed his cheek, then grabbed his neck while hitting a pressure point to paralyze him from the neck down and just told him to tell us or die. So he spilled about someone guy that goes by the wise man at a bar. We called Rayne and she was already there, then Bary pointed out this mystic tattoo shop where Thomus and Hachi (nickname for Hachichin) got their tattoos, tattoos that can come off your skin and be used in battle. I couldn't help but get a darkness one on my lower back and a water one on my left arm. Then we all met at the restaurant, but I went back to Shishi's "the mystic tattoo artist" and got red and green fire on my right arm, but before he did that I saw Hachi leave. He smiled at me so I was going to follow but Shishi stopped me, and then he gave me Rayray, Rayne's inner puppy. He kept Hachi from killing her and I sent Rayray back to Rayne to tell her Hachi was just here. Then got the tattoo and went back and told Ren and Chloe about old Yakuza hide outs. The old Shonen Jump building was being scouted since it was the most obvious so me, Ren and Chloe went to this home in the red-light district, it has this huge underground hideout. While Ren was sniffing I tried to sneak inside, but then we heard Chloe scream and found Hachi had a hold of her, but I quickly tackled him away. Then it was more like a stand off, I even brought my water dragon out. Luckily with Ren being the alpha they're forced to do what he says, so he made Hachi get in the care and I drove to a hotel, my fake I.D. is old enough to drive. On the way Chloe told me he said she was cute but not as cute as the girl at Shishi's, a.k.a. me and she screamed because he asked if she was un-plucked. That's just wrong a 25 year old asking a 12 year old if she was still a virgin! Then on the way there he had the nerve to ask if I was too. Also when Chloe said his father sent us to get him he said the only man who was like a father to him was dead and that a Toa-kai bitch killed him, whoops that's me again. I think I preferred being known as the cute girl in Shishi's, but at least we know I've changed the past 2 years. Grudgingly when Ren got him to check us in he stuck me and Hachi in the same room, and after a bit of dodging around him I blinded him and grabbed his hand and told him I was "the Toa-kai bitch" as he crudely put it, that killed the leader. He started growling and being as meek as I was alone with this guy I started apologizing, and I was truly sorry. Unfortunately I started to cry, but then told him I was just getting revenge like the Yakuza taught me and he understood that. He luckily didn't kill or rape me that night, he used a clone to fake his death, and the next day we all headed back to America. Hachi and I fought and he taught me about my tattoos, since he has like 20 of them. Ok now I'm ending this because its waaaaay too long, my hand hurts, and I'm tired of explaining.


	146. Tora: April 1st

Tora

April 1st-Tuesday

Ok this shouldn't take long, last night I did something with Fain because today I went to the champion fight. I got Tatakai to take me and as pay back I made her look 17 and got her all dolled up cause she wanted to look hot for Hachi, but well we left him in Fain's room and Fain knocked him out. Apparently he mentioned having a threesome with me, Tatakai, and Rayne and Tatakai said we should do that, as in 2 girls can hold him down while the other cuts his dick off. (Oh also having a threesome with your sister, GROSS!) Back to the fight, we had another fight to find out who would be the next champion because Ren killed off Heir a while ago, but the fight was between me and the champion before Heir. We showed our weather and magic abilities and then fought each other. I meant to lose because Odin's children always have to fight Fenrir kids, but he yelled at me during the magic test saying I was a weak disgrace so I went all out. Luckily before the fight, since it might be to the death and I didn't want to die, I got this other guy to agree with me that we wouldn't fight until Odin made a blood oath that whoever won would be his champion until he died, and he couldn't kill them. (I wanted to do that so I could refuse to attack Fenrir's kid and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.) In the end I ended up having to kill my half brother, went back to the ship and when Odin tried to get me to attack Fain. I refused, wrapped him in magic proof chains and stepped on his face. Ha pay back for years of abuse XD. Ah fun day. Oh also we're stopping in Hawaii for a funeral pyre, the Fenrir kid that suppose to meet us in Japan, Kenny, was supposedly found dead.


	147. Kari: April 2nd

Kari

April 2nd-Wednesday

I interrupted a little Viking funeral today. This girl Tora could tell I knew how Kenny died, but she saw the memory herself so I let her handle it. Then the Jormungandr child called her dad and he wanted to fight Fenrir. Which Mihr was holding his rope but got scared and let go, so I grabbed it and being high and in charge with them being on Kronos side I got to threaten them a bit so they wouldn't fight. Then a Shinigami, Shi showed up. I should mention Shinigami's are body stealing, soul eating, souls of dead bodies. Well he had some problems. One he liked the Loki girl April and two he followed them from Japan because Hachi faked his death and he wasn't happy to get to that body and find it soulless. Well after that he took a Norse body as a host. It was a god so they weren't happy and they got a dwarf body much like his real one so he released Ve's body and his last host, a were-panther named Amber tagged back to America with them. Also she doesn't know but she's actually a demigod child of Idunn the Norse goddess of springtime and the guardian of the golden apples of immortality, that's why she's such a crappy shifter.

*Again blame Trublood for the were-panther thing; I seem to get a lot of odd ideas from those books.


	148. Diantha: April 5th

Diantha

April 5th-Saturday

My name Diantha. I child of Hel and demon. I met odd man today he a child of Scythian Dracaenae and Jormungandr. He was like man but had tail and covered in scales. I no been claimed yet so Kari sent him after me to stay closer to boat, so he no leave me alone. I hate being followed, that little evil titan. I do stay close I made home in cave in side of Mt. Tam, she just never notice, but then me bracelet fell off and he found it and gave it to me. It made of ice with me mom's symbol or rune so it very precious to me. So maybe snake boy not so bad.

*Yes she's suppose to have crappy English I mean come on dad's a demon, mom's a goddess of the dead who do you think taught her to read and write, not a school I'll tell you that.


	149. Tatakai Alala: April 7th

Tatakai

April 7th-Monday

Well we arrived in California today and I have to say this place is pretty cool. Kari gave me and Hachi, which I guess we're an official couple now, a room next to these two named Jackalian and Thomus. They seem okay but Jackie seems just a little too happy to be a goddess of a realm close to death, guess she likes her job. I also met my brother Scales; he beat me in a fight. I thought I did good but felt disgraced because Lady Styx saw me lose. Later on she told me for never using me sword, tattoos, or animals I did amazing, even she lost against him a few times. Also everyone seemed really nice and I'm not an outcast like usual. A Thor kid even talked me without the mention of killing me. Also if you're lucky enough to not get caught Kari and Kronos arguments are really amusing to watch.


	150. Tora: April 13th

Tora

April 13th-Sunday

Whoa magic teleporting is fun. I took Tatakai to meet Chiron, Coeus was there and Chiron was working on something about Norse demigods so we encouraged him to ask a few questions. He asked about my sibling's bird and cloud forms, and besides that I can't really remember, the god of memory Odin is not. Oh well.


	151. Lil Luke: April 13th

Lil' Luke

April 13th-Sunday

I went to camp today and saw Nota again. I really like her she's so nice, pretty, and a really good muse-i-cian. I got an electric piano for my birthday and I made song for her, but each time I tried to say like I stuttered, but I was able to in-cor-por-ate it into the song. When I was done she thought I made it for someone else and looked disappointed when I said it was for her = (. Then she put me in her lap and showed me her oracle and told me to ask it something involving us. I asked if me and Nota would ever be more then friends, it just flashed then showed our reflection. She said she thought of me more as a brother, which would be better if brothers and sisters ever dated.


	152. Alexis: April 27th

Alexis

April 27th-Sunday

Hello I'm Alexis, a girl centaur. I'm tan with long black hair I usually braid and my horse half is paint. Today a friend of Kari's, Tora was leading me to Virginia since my family wanted to see me. I had been in Maine so long it was nice to get out. Which I have to say I'm happy she got an escort for me, she saved me quite a few times from party ponies, but she had to drop off a girl named Tatakai at camp half blood. So she let me stay a bit and meet Chiron. Earlier this year Kari got Coeus to drop off a packet of Hermes paper, which she invented, all he had to do was write a note, fold it, and put my name on it and it'd appear on my desk, but he didn't write much. He explained he had a busy schedule, but he was so very sweet, and smart, also um . . . handsome. I had never seen a centaur that was pure white before. I thought Kari was joking when she said he was the very Chiron that was Kronos child, but now it's easy to tell she wasn't. Still about an hour later me and Tora had to leave and I kissed his cheek before we left = ). I'm happy I was about to meet him before this war gets out of hand, and I'll make sure to keep my thoughts and prayers with him, the camp, and all the demigods no matter which side.


	153. Mihr: May 2nd

Mihr

May 2nd-Friday

I was bored today so I flew Arnie all the way to New York to see my home. Luckily we didn't see my sister, brother, or dad, none of them were home, but of course my mother was and she just had to discriminate humans in front of him. I hate her! Well after that we walked around the city. (Oh Arnie said I should mention my family is kind of rich but moving on.) I got him a USA today apparently some killing had been going around the American-Canadian border. He said the killing matched some murders that happened when he was little. It looks like the victims have been shot several times, but its actually twigs shoved into their bodies at high speeds. Still Arnie said it was done by 8 year old twins who said their names were Black and White. Apparently though Arnie is one of the few not confronted by Kari who is actually dedicated to Kronos, which I guess I should have known. Kari's circle of I guess you could call them double agents only includes about 20 demigods and godlings, but still he wanted to find and recruit them. I couldn't help but agree to that cute freckled face of his. So we went I think to Ontario, at first it seemed normal, but then someone in the water said, "Black I don't want to." I went on full alert zooming everywhere, the feathers of my wings becoming encased in crystal, my teeth and nails becoming pointed and sharp, and the air practically crackled around me with electricity. A prime standard Nephilim, which I was stupid to change into, but then a young boy appeared above Arnie. I was going to tackle him, but then a young girl ran out of the water. I tackled her instead, stabbed her, pinned her with one wing, and tried to rip her arm with the knife off with the other. Then the air crackled around me more, from the electrical shock all Nephilims possess to give their victims a quick death. It was running threw my fingertips. I put my hands on her neck, keeping the shock to a minimum and couldn't but say, "Just a little more power and I'll stop your heart. Just a littler lower and I can enjoy the kill," but then the boy told me to release her or he'd kill Arnie. I still had some grip on my humanity so I let go of her and was about to tackle the boy, but he had an iron dagger. No creature with any fae blood, which fae's are descendents of angels, can touch iron, it's deadly without gloves. Then I had to explain to them we were going to recruit them for Kronos, but I jumped the gun. Then my niece Orlene appeared. She's a Nephilim but didn't grow wings, but she has two steal feathers she can stab into her back that change into wings. She's also a gypsy and she hit me, bringing me back to normal. I was so confused but then I was Arnie, but again the iron. Finally with Orlene's help we got everything settled and they headed back to California with us. Once there Kronos said he didn't like White, (the girl) but Kari got them conjoined rooms. Oh also Black and White looked 8 but Orlene used some powder that revealed their true age, which is like 22, and is working on a more permanent version. Again moving on Kari and Thor also needed me to find Scales, so I showed them to Diantha's cave, since their kind of buddy-buddy. Sure enough he was asleep at the entrance in a sunny spot. Apparently Kari made a deal with Thor, he wouldn't hurt Tatakai, but a Jormungandr child killed a daughter of his a couple year's ago, and Jormungandr's senses but be weakening because that demigod was Tatakai's mom. Still after that I went to get Tatakai and something must have happened because there was a shockwave while I was coming back, and when we got on the boat it was mainly destroyed and Tatakai had to help restore Fenrir's hearing with Pari.


	154. Haru: May 2nd

Haru

May 2nd-Friday

My name is Haru; I'm 19 and a Heimdall demigod. My dad stole my right eye last year because Loki took his, but besides that I found a new toy. Her name is White, I acted perfectly sweet and innocent like a Venus fly traps lures a fly in with sugar, and she took the bait. But after we got sheets for her and Black's bed a Thor child said he tried killing White and WHOOOO Black blew a gasket. He made the ship take a 50 degree angle, Oceanus had to make sure the boat didn't capsize, and all the glass broke. White flew off then came back because Kari wanted Pari, a fairy healer and priestess, and she wanted my sister (who I should mention is my fraternal twin posing at a guy named Dimitri) to start fixing the rooms, which is our job. Pari went with me after Tatakai helped her finish with Fenrir.


	155. Kari: May 3rd

Kari

May 3rd-Saturday

I should kill him. I should kill him. I SHOULD KILL HIM I WAS SO MAD I NEARLY GREW TO TITAN SIZE, and of course Io freaked with it being her boat, and Black is forced to fix it. When he tackled the guy he landed all the throne room, with nearly every bone in his body broken. Of course the throne room parts he broke were easy to fix, but still after White calmed Black I had to send her to tell Haru and Demi, oh excuse me Dimitri, to fix the rooms and send Pari up her. Also I should mention just because it's funny, earlier that day Kronos was pissing me off and since there's no window to throw him out of anymore I took Mihr's idea and pushed his sarcophagus down the mountain. Still I also called Zia after Thomus came and explained the damage. She said she'd fix all the windows with magic (after trying to kill Jackalian.) Also Black did something else today and fixed the whole boat, so maybe he's not so bad, but he's still made enemies with 3 titans and quite a few godlings and demigods, very stupid idea.

*Anyone know Zia from the red pyramid and Di Immortales my fingers hurt. Also wow guys 3,000 hits, I just want to thank you for so many of you reading this story but oh gods this story is sooo long.


	156. Io: May 4th

Io

May 4th-Sunday

Wow never written one of these before, probably because I've never had a reason to vent or write one, but I guess black won me over a bit yesterday because he asked me on a date and after he followed me around a while I accepted. Though he only invited me because he guessed his sister wouldn't be able to make it, but still it was amazing. I didn't expect someone like him to be such a gentleman, the bistro we went to was just great, and the garden beside it was beautiful. I showed him my family house by my dad's river. We had some trouble with my brother Jon, but we settled it quickly since he decided to disappear. Then we kind of made out, and at midnight he took me to some mountains and did a ritual. It looked amazing. Then we went to my room to snuggle up and lay down. I'll tell you it's weird to keep my room at 70 for him instead of 300.


	157. Haru: May 7th

Haru

May 7th-Wednesday

This morning I woke up to White putting stickers on me, they kind of irritated my skin so I pulled them off and put a few on her which made her scream for some reason. But then we went to her room where, after hiding in the stuffed animals, she told me Black laced the stickers with poison and forced her to put them on me. Well two can play at that game; I'm a master of manipulation. The gods and goddesses of the rivers of the underworld took a page from the Norse book and have champions, and they would love to take over another's champion if it's stronger than theirs, like Io. So I made her drop her guard and let Cocytus enter. Ha-ha the look of pain in Black's eyes and in his mind when she had no clue who he was and looked disgusted by the fact she dated a human. Oh it was priceless, but this is just the start, he dragged me into this game and I don't play to get even, I play to win.

*Cocytus is the river of lamination . . . I think.


	158. Kari: May 14th

Kari

May 14th-Wednesday

Oh Ren's birthday was great. He, Fain, and Rayne had a little personal joke between themselves about getting him a ball of yarn. Then everything was toys or books pretty much. Sam also grilled and had a little barbecue, and I have to say he's a good cook even though he added some Cajun cooking in it. Luke also gave Ren a note with marching orders to terrorize the camp a bit. I need to send someone to help with that. Also Nota sent Lil' Luke a late birthday present that has almost every basic demigod supply in it, except a bow, in a very tiny pouch, and he pulled out an arrow so I let him use my bow. He hit a knothole in a tree. He's going to be a perfect shot just like his mom, but apparently Coeus never taught him spying and eavesdropping are wrong because he saw Orlene teaching me the Tanana, the most sexual gypsy dance in the world. And he showed everyone, the girl version too, and then he repeated that I told Orlene I was learning it to piss off my, "Fucking evil back stabbing brother." Oh gods I need to have a talk with Coeus; also he can only read and write in Greek. Thanks a lot Coeus you're not making this any easier on me.


	159. Black: May 16th

Black

May 16th-Friday

I don't love Io. Okay maybe I do, but even if I didn't Haru crossed the line when he came and told me what he did. I was pissed and I went to the underworld. I found Mnemosyne and she took me to Cocytus, but when I was talking to him about letting go of Io I stopped his river and nearly flooded the valley, but the memory chick tricked me by making a fake Io to lead me away because her pool would be consumed if the valley was flooded. It also turned out Cocytus had already left her body, but blocked out parts of her memory. See he did this because Kari has a small river because of Mnemosyne and has a champion that pretty much no one can find, and since Io is on her side he thought it'd be a good way to spite her. But then Mnemosyne gave me a pouch filled with Io's lost memories. I gave it to her but she didn't open it so I went back to my ritual mountain to find it wrecked! THAT ASSHOLE HARU DESTROYED IT I KNOW HE DID! HE IS DEAD! I thought I was going to die. I let my evil spirit out then blacked out. Next thing I knew I was at my old ritual spot in the Appalachian Mountains. That one angel girl Orlene was nearby. Now how to kill Haru? I'm thinking slow and torturous with a dash of emotional.


	160. Lynn: May 20th, 2008

Lynn

May 20th-Tuesday

Oh last night was horrible. Matt was running an errand for Oceanus, and I was taking a last night swim with Ajax nearby, but then he started barking. I swam over to the edge but didn't know what was going on until this giant black wolf tackled me. It was Haiti, Fenrir's son that chases the moon. Luckily Ajax was good at tackling and distracting him until I could get my legs back and jump into Oceanus' waters, but he followed me and bit into my waist. Sorry dad but I started moving the moon. I was in so much pain. Finally I found a meteor and pushed it to earth, so fast it couldn't burn up much and it hit Haiti in the head, but he was persistent and didn't let go. So I hit him with my flipper and he cut threw it. Luckily Ren came and got him back in the sky, but I refused to let Fenrir heal me, so he had to get Anita who wasn't happy about Ren's banging. Believe or not even with Ursus's snoring she's a light sleeper, but hey she had me all patched up in a few seconds.

*Haiti or Hati I don't know which way it's spelt I just know he chases the moon.


	161. Jackalian: May 23rd

Jackalian

May 23rd-Friday

Well Chiron let me come to work as a teacher yesterday, even though Kari sent me. This one girl Katie seems to really hate me for some reason. Today was funny; I started as swords master and freaked out my first couple of classes by greeting them with a huge 6 foot scythe behind my back, the blade right over my head. Then this guy Quintus showed up and Chiron moved me to helping Egyptian and Norse demigods. I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on Quintus, but Mrs. O'Leary likes me.

*YAY I finished typing the second journal I wrote these in only one more to go! But um yea I counted the remaining journals, this stories going to be over 200 chapters long. Who thinks this is going to be the longest story on fan fic on here because even I think this is ridiculously long.


	162. Kari: May 26th

Kari

May 26th-Monday

Not much happened, but Kree and Rasz are starting their mating ceremony soon so they dropped off Zsar with me. What's funny is that he hit Kronos sarcophagus with his rattle and he got all upset about it. Apparently when I was little I use to hit him in the head with this sort of hollowed out rock version Coeus made me. Hehe, even back then I loved to annoy Kronos.


	163. Anita: May 28th

Anita

May 28th-Wednesday

I was so scared earlier. I went to collect some herbs this morning and I took Mittens. When I set her down she just wandered off. Lucky for me Black found her. She had fallen into a hole. Then he mentioned his ritual spot had been destroyed, so I helped and fixed it up. It was easy thanks to my mom and dad.


	164. Io: May 28th

Io

May 28th-Wednesday

I admitted to Black today I never forgot the feelings I had for him. Even after I restored my memories I just acted like I hated him, just to see if he'd chase after me. He did though and that proves he loves me and he's not mad about what I did, so bonus points.


	165. Kree: May 31st

Kree

May 31st-Sunday

I can't believe I got away with taking so much along to the underworld. I'm not quite sure what happened the past couple days. I had a 48 hour confusion thing. I remember following footsteps to the tree that attacked me before, and this cannibal attacked me. It was so thin that when I stabbed it with my wing I ended up slicing it in half, but man it was still alive. I had my dirk tucked into my waist band so I pulled it out and stabbed it in the head. I guess I was hungry because I picked up the top half and tried to get all the blood before it spilled out, but then I sensed more cannibals nearby. At least a dozen or more cannibals attacked me, so my wings formed a circle stabbing each one or slicing through them right where their heart was. Then I flung each of them into a tree. I was about to drink their blood when another stepped out. He was bigger than the rest, but he just stared at me, so when he wanted me to follow I did. He offered me meat, but I prefer it raw so after a bit I just slept the next morning, or night, I don't know we were underground. Once we both woke up I talked to him in Rasz's language, I learned for her. Neither of us were very good at it, but he told me he didn't attack because except for my dark skin I looked like the father of the underground people, what he was. He had a tattoo of him on his palm and it looked like a boy version of my mom with wings. I told him I was doing the mating ceremony, and he took me to "the water people." He said they'd protect me, and the guy he introduced me to looked normal just with webbed hands and feet. He took me to a small island with this huge vine plant thing. It is very special to everyone, even Rasz's prayed at the temple near it topside. She prayed for a reason to live, which I guess was why I was there that day Gaia took her to Africa, and the reason Gaia gave me to her, since she knew I wasn't really a bat. Also she went there every day, so even underground I could smell her scent, it made me happy.

*Yawn. Too many snow days. Internal clock out of order. Need another nap. Zzzzzzz.


	166. Kari: June 19th

Kari

June 19th-Thursday

Well the fight has ended and Kronos took over Luke's body. I'm not even going to say how mad that made me, and I was able to keep most of the demigods out of the fight, but besides that today was Sam and Rayne's wedding. Rayne made a beautiful bride, and somehow they got a purple bow tie on Fenrir. Also Lil Luke was the ring bearer, he was sooooo cute in his little tux, but during the reception Kronos made a snide comment about me using all the film on him. So I commented about not being able to leave his with Coeus like I do with Lil Luke, even though I'm just saying if he was still in sarcophagus it would have worked, but then he talked to Fenrir. I decided to talk to Tora who caught the bouquet.

I told her how I wondered what it was like falling asleep in slow motion, so during a fight with Kronos after he used his powers I started to fall asleep. Tora yelled out to Kronos that his fighting skills are so weak that people can fall asleep during fights with him, and I'll say it, it pissed him off. Then he said he should sow my mouth shut, and me being well me shouted, "Isn't that a Loki story?" in an overly cheerful way. Right on cue Loki appeared with his arm around Kronos in a brotherly way, saying sowing my mouth shut could be arranged. Then he said freezing him in time again could be arranged, since that was his punishment for the coup de tat. Then I said something about helping with that, and apparently telling a Loki kid secrets isn't help, but that kid seemed to find it helpful.

After that there was some arguments about who was suppose to make sure Loki didn't get out, and well apparently that was my job so whoops. Also Kronos tried punching me so I head butted him, and he grabbed my hair, then Styx appeared with two bottles of her mom's water, because you see we made an oath in Tartarus not to fight and since we never die the oath never dies. Which we fight a lot, but we don't care much, because the main reason gods don't break oaths is because their kicked out of Olympus for 9 years, and well hello were already banned. Still Kronos drank the water then I drank half the bottle and dumped the rest on his head. So I ran he chased me, then Loki made us fall into 2 pits and put a rune over the opening that if we touched would make us turn to glass, then yelled out he helped.

Luckily Anita was there and got me out in about 2 seconds flat. I went over to Kronos hole and he argued about if I'm related to Loki, and hello 2 people always annoying Kronos, awesome. I started making jokes about marrying Loki, which for someone reason really got him all worked up and he yelled "what about this?" pointing to the wedding ring on Luke's finger, and sorry but the idea that Kronos was still wearing that was creepy. So I was all*gasp* "Kronos I thought we weren't going to discuss that here what if Rhea finds out?" and then he yelled something like just like Ragnarok is destined to happen I'm destined to die. Tora then yelled out "Oh yea Ragnarok that's going to happen half past never," she really hated the Ragnarok story. But then I yelled, "Isn't that great news Kronos that means Loki is never going to die," and then Loki claimed me. Which I don't know how that's possible, but he said it's sort of like giving me his protection.

Kronos said something that brought up marrying Loki again so, I kissed Loki on the cheeks and Kronos made him self a little black box and hid in it. Then it's all fuzzy but I remembered a talk about being Fenrir's step mom, and Diantha literally thought I was about to be her grandma, and I claimed Loki to give him my protection in return. Then I don't know, but we left Kronos in the hole so I don't know how he got out later that day.


	167. Alexis: June 20th

Alexis

June 20th-Friday

I went and visited Chiron today. I was scared, I heard he got hurt, my poor darling. I was so happy to see it wasn't too bad, but I stayed and hugged and kissed him to make him feel all better. Hehe you know he has never had his neck kissed, and he makes the cutest noise when I do. I hope I was good, I've never kissed someone's neck before, but then a titan with a small child and an odd gray baby appeared. It was all very odd, but I just sat beside Chiron while him and the titan, I believe his name is Coeus, talked.


	168. Lil Luke

Lil Luke

I went to camp yesterday and brought my baby brother Zsar. Nota said she couldn't decide which one of us was cuter, so I was upset, but she snatched me one of those push up ice cream thingies. I tried sharing but Zsar didn't want any, but I made finger bleed and he was happy licking the blood, but nota took a lick then I took a huge bite. I got something mommy called brain freeze. It hurt but it was funny because me and mommy would get big bowls of ice cream and have competitions to see who would get brain freeze first some days. Its funny cause one time mommy won one time, but then fell out of her chair. Hehe =D


	169. Kari: June 24th

Kari

June 24th-Tuesday

Today was odd; I ended up talking to Loki. He just showed up while I was messing with my battle lyre, it creates sonic waves to hit people. We pushed each other out of a tree, but then we just walked and talked. What's weird is that he doesn't annoy me. Oh and he wasn't annoying Kronos because he got kicked out of the throne room, kind of funny, but I liked being with him.


	170. Kari: July 2nd

Kari

July 2nd-Wenesday

Wow Loki suggested we play hooky today, and we went to Rome. We started at the Trevi fountain, and I told him some folklore about how if you throw 3 coins in it means successful marriage, divorce, or luck. He threw 3 coins in after I said it. After that we went to the best chocolate and candy shops and loaded up on sweets. Then he wanted to ding dong ditch the pope. So we went there, while in the Taxi we messed with the driver by changing age and appearance. So we went and rang the doorbell of his house and left, but I poofed to the roof and made it start snowing. The guy that answered was confused so he stepped out, then I dropped a bucket of water on his head and jumped down on it so the bucket got stuck. Then I went up to him as a 5 year old girl with an anaconda, but he ran inside. After that I did some shopping, but Loki caught me staring a beautiful wedding dress, so I distracted him by taking him to get some gelato before heading home. Then I also got him to sleep in my bed with me, after a couple weeks it was so nice to have someone else in the bed with me.


	171. Jackalian: July 5th

Jackalian

July 5th-Saturday

You know how each time Thomus blinks his eyes change. It switches from one eye, no eyes, multiple irises, you get it. Well I got bored and started guessing how many eyes he'd have next; then Geluid came over and turned it into a gambling game. Also Thomus gets half the losses and just today alone he got $200 and 20 drachmas, so I won't argue about sharing him. Plus now I have someone to borrow money from who I won't have to pay back.


	172. Geluid: July 8th

Geluid

July 8th-Tuesday

I've been handling the bets for this eye game me and Thomus came up with (with some help from his girlfriend.) This new girl showed up her name is Isis, no she's not the goddess, she had these odd eyes that look like a mixture of shifting colors, like a kaleidoscope. She seemed okay but she bet $100 on multiple irises, which is a one in a thousand chance and got it, so I had to give her $100,000, but me and Thomus also got her to wear a ring that will tell us if she cheated. Also Thomus's girl Jackie knew her and got her to dance, but she had these amazing shifting color wings that came out. Now I'm not saying I have an odd fetish or anything but it's interesting. Also her wings were hurt and I tried healing her wings without her knowing, and I guess she bled because she ran out to the fairy Pari, who is apparently her sister. She also tried fighting me because the ring flashing proved she cheated, but she gave the money back and even though she challenged me in the ancient language Pari wouldn't let her fight, but still I guess she's okay. While she was getting healed I drank some sodas, which I'm so use to alcohol that sodas are like beers to me, and I put 2/3 of the money in an envelope with the ring to give to her, just because reading brain signals to cheat that's clever. Thomus gave it to her while I was passed out, drink on caffeine. She took me back to my room and when I woke up she gave the envelope back to me and left, apparently if she can't cheat it out of us fair and square she doesn't want it. She's odd, but I actually hope she pops up in the bar more often

*He does have a wing fetish.


	173. Sam: July 10th

Sam

July 10th-Thursday

I talked to Rayne today and I found out that Fenrir kids have these little quirks, such as small noises. Well you see my nails are long right now and I have a habit of grinding them together, and well it set her off. She was acting a little crazy over the noise, until she noticed I was doing it, but still shifter or not I couldn't hear it.


	174. Jackalian: July 12th

Jackalian

July 12th-Saturday

Today we went dress shopping for this masquerade Kari is planning. I got the loveliest pure black dress and a doggy tail, this masquerade is becoming more like a costume party so I'll be going as jackal, duh. Isis also got the cutest fairy type dress with a flower petal type design and she's going with Geluid so ooh la la she gots a banshee boyfriend, hehe. Tora and Chloe also came along. Chloe got a dress like mine and a cat mask with ears and a tail, my mask is just painted on, and Isis got a while mask with those little prism like beads to match her wings. Tora just got a normal light blue dress and a blue and white cloud mask, but still it was really fun.


	175. Kari: July 15th

Kari

July 15th-Tuesday

Well today was fun I arrived at camp in Apollo cabin, quite a few days late for Nota's birthday. I helped Luke make a cake, or I made the cake and Coeus kept Luke and Zsar entertained with an egg and flour war, but see I didn't know Nota wanted a yellow bikini and when Lil Luke pointed to my belly dancing outfit asking what it was I thought he was pointing to the bikini underneath. So he got a golden one for Nota, but the sales person also gave him a yellow bikini to wear underneath thank goodness, so we got lucky. Then I took the bikini and sowed magic music note on the bottom hem of the top and on the upper hem of the bottoms. When she thinks of a song it'll start playing and whenever a note is played or sung it'll light up, but Lil Luke packed that up and put a divider in the box so he could put the cake in on top, then left because I had to handle some things involving Kronos and a box of rotten fruit. So I poofed in once I was done and I showed her the wedding pictures, Tora made a digital camera that could capture stuff threw the mist, and then she insisted afterward I took a picture of Zsar with cake all over his face, it was adorable but then Lil Luke asked Nota to the masquerade. Then I got an idea, you see I'm oath bound I can't give information, Nota can though. So we got Chiron to let her come as a spy and she'll stay a year or so. We went back to the boat after she packed a few things and we went shopping, but before we did a guy that Isis though was dead was sleeping in her camp area. His name was Treble (like the treble clef heh) and he's a child of Sekhmet/Hathor, and let me put it simple. She wanted a girl so she got as close as you can get without a sex change operation to make him a daughter, but he went shopping with us. Nota went to a tailor to get hers done, which was like a ringmaster's outfit, and then we went to the mall and got her a red mask. I got mine preordered which was light brown with music notes on the bottom half. We got Zsar and Luke light brown fuzzy masks with whiskers because they're going to be Nota's lions, and we found a white mask and stuck it on treble. The mask looked just like the one from phantom of the opera wears with his red death outfit, so he bought it then ran off to get the right costume. We then got Luke from the play area and went to get him and Zsar little lion outfits, after all was said and done we picked up Nota's outfit, went back to the boat, and I showed treble to his mom's old room from her stay as Kirrilee . Then I had to go to my room to take care of Zsar, who Coeus took back earlier because he got tired.


	176. Nota: July 21st

Nota

July 21st-Monday

The Masquerade was great. Treble asked to go with us as my date and he's very sweet, my little Lion Luke close by, but Zsar was getting tossed all around. Everyone just seemed to adore him, but he didn't like his mask so Kari had to paint his face. It was so funny when treble picked me up from Kari's room, he tried this dramatic entrance with the huge cape sweep but it ended up falling over his head and made him stumble back and fall over. It was all very fun but everyone dressed up mostly. There was the girl Kari said was Chloe who changed her outfit and dressed up like a cloud, but looked more like a lamb, her boyfriend most of thought so too because he was a sheep dog. The girl, Lynn, was a crescent moon. It was all just really cool, not at all how all of us at camp pictured this place would be, though there are still lots of classes during the day. I'm glad Kari and Chiron let me come here as a spy.


	177. Kree: July 29th

Kree

July 29th-Monday

We finally reached 2 months since the mating ceremony started and I found a loophole. I asked Raitri to be my companion but he's tied to his sister Ushas and they'll die in their apart for long, and since they can't knowingly let them die Mon Shou and Mon Reez had to allow both of them to stay. Also I've been keeping an eye on Zsar and Rasz. They said I couldn't interact with them, no one said I couldn't use my dad's blood and power like a one way Iris message though. Plus Rasz is being starved, so sometimes I can't help but send her some power to help, but these powers require a lot of strength and blood so I've been finding cannibals, animals, fish, giant bugs, anything to gorge myself on blood, and half the time I still need more power, but I can't risk ingesting anymore blood. I'm so weak, I think that maybe drinking so many different types of blood within such a short time may have given be blood poisoning. Well I need some sleep so I'm going to put my journal up for now and Rasz, Zsar if you two every get to read this just know even threw all this I was always thinking of you two, bye.


	178. Kree: September 29th

Kree

September 29th-Monday

Well 4th month so Raitri and Ushas had to leave so I went to talk to Agein, the underground person that helped me. Then his father, Krenacht, the one he said I looked like appeared, apparently he was getting some special reward for helping a certain number of people with the mating ceremony. So hopefully I'll see him again someday, but then I went back towards the ocean and watched Rasz. Her mom was keeping her held back with I think it was Kami, held an illusion of Zsar. Of course Rasz wanted Zsar. Kina came down at the moment though. I didn't know what was going on until she came down to me, and so did Krenacht. Apparently Kami overthrew Krenacht a long time ago so we decided to overthrow Kami. All 3 of us went back up to the surface world. I was too weak to fly so once I got up there I just sat in my throne with Rasz in my lap. A well appeared in the throne room and all the gods pushed Kami into it, trapping him in Ushi. I wish I could explain more but I'm so weak, and it's all kind of hazy after that so that's all for now.


	179. Kari: October 6th

Kari

October 6th-Friday

Not much happened just you see Shre Kelah and Mon Helak are dying, and will super nova soon. When Rasz told me this she was asking if some of the gods and goddesses could escape to earth. I told her about Apollo nearly super-novaing dozens of time, and each time I snuck to the surface world and I used my slight time power to push his age back for a couple of centuries, to prolong his life. Though the other gods like Zeus don't know I do this, and if they did they'd probably never admit it. I told Rasz this though and then agreed to do the same with her mom and uncle, though it takes a lot of power so I'll probably stay there a few days so I can help. Since the only reason I need a few days is to recharge, because the power will be split and probably not even send both of them back a full century, but now for rest since I've already completed one skip on both of them and I'm tired, bye.


	180. Tora: October 31st

Tora

October 31st-Tuesday

After the hit the masquerade was Kari planned a costume party. It was fun. I was a witch, Lynn a mermaid, no surprise there though I wonder how she didn't freeze, Tatakai was a slythin dracanae and Fain was, well at first I didn't quite know but then he changed into his half wolf form and ripped his clothes, my strong wolf man. Hehe to tell the truth I don't remember much of tonight it all pales in comparison to the main thing. FAIN PROPOSED!


	181. Sam: November 13th

Sam

November 13th-Monday

Wow never nearly had a heart attack when Rayne's water broke, but still after a couple hours she gave birth to a healthy baby girl that looks just like her mom, meaning she's absolutely beautiful, though she does have one red streak that I guess is my fault. In the end we named her Ray, though I don't know how we came up with that. It's so close Rayne, but it took up a couple hours of going around in misshapen circular conversations. Still we had a were tiger nurse take care of Ray in the maternity ward, and demigod nurse took care of Rayne, but then this guy appeared, ever heard of Rip Van Wrinkle? Well apparently he's still alive and Rayne had a fling with him 2 years back, but we pretty much kept him from doing anything. Until we found out he put a tracking thing on Ray, but this girl got him to take it off. Weird thing is we took this girl back to the boat on a nurse's request. She said her dad was a Japanese demon, but this girl is no demon. She's full bodied, tapered waist, cute clothes, her hair is silver with a lavender tint, though it did change to orange sometimes, its think and full and long and curled, and well she's just what my brother would call a perfect girl, because Rayne would kill me if I said she was hot. But her name is Kits, she's very maternal, so we let her watch Ray while we slept.


	182. Kits: November 15th

Kits

November 15th-Saturday

I watch little Ray couple days ago and that guy Rip showed up. Gaia had taken over child of hers. She had fight with Rip before and threatened him. So he help and I got him to take tracking device thing off Ray. He also said if I ever wanted to, to find him and well I decided to just for that, 'know your enemies' concept. He's a lecturer on old laws and was typing one up in a café. He actually wasn't too bad. I ate chocolate which caused me to change into my fox form, (my mom is a Kitsune) and he just pet me then. Once I changed back he aged himself and we went to go see his daughter and new grand child, where he posed as an old man and I had to pose as his nurse. (Omg in normal form his hair is purple and to his ankles, I would always step on it if my hair was that long.) Then we went to his house and just hanged out. So maybe he's not so bad, but I'll still be wary. First impressions, just like looks, can be deceiving.


	183. White: November 16th

White

November 16th-Sunday

You know I have a dream I want to paint all the sky lines of famous cities and I've already done San Francisco, so now I'm doing Paris. So Oceanus held a book with the Paris skyline while I painted, but before I got started I got to talk to Kari and she said me, Black, Io, and Haru could go to Paris if I did something for her. Apparently there was a baby unicorn in the woods and they'll only approach a virgin. She was a baby, her name is Snowdrop and her mommy was missing, but I got her to calm down and come live in my room. Then I got Anita, and she likes Anita, so she'll watch her while I'm in Paris. Then we heard yelling and went over to the railing to see this giant rodent things covered in scales with a muzzle and its eyes covered dragging Kari all over the beach yelling at Ebony, "I thought you said this thing was docile and lethargic." And Ebony yelled back, "It is, maybe it just hates you," but I helped, and Kari directed me where to put it so all better.

*I'm trying to remember what monster that was but without my book I can't think of the name.


	184. Haru: November 18th

Haru

November 18th-Tuesday

Well Io didn't go to Paris with us today, she really hates to leave her ship for longer than a few hours, but we saw a few things White wanted to see and once we got back to the hotel I got her in bed. I actually got to fuck her, but it was different then when I've done it with others. I think I really like her, at first she was just another hard to get chick but now I think I want to have a real relationship with her. Is this love or am I going crazy?


	185. Kari: November 20th

Kari

November 20th-Thursday

Well if you haven't been informed yet because we know the Olympians are going to win Alexis wants to teach a monster class when they do, but not just mythology monsters from the books. She wants to have all monsters and get the demigods to see them up close and personal so I've been collecting some for her. Today we went to India with Fenrir and Loki. There's these things called Crocottas, they're huge wolf like creatures that make human sounds and talk like them to lure humans and dogs close to eat them, and also when you take their eyes out they turn into striped gems that when held under your tongue foretell the future. But still we found one and it had a little growing match with Fenrir until he knocked its eye out and we got it to return to its normal form. Which it's a girl (couldn't be sure at first they can cross the gender barrier when shifting), only about as big as an ox, snow white with black paws, ear, muzzle, and a stripe down its back. Well we got her to come back with us, or well forced her to come back with us, and she kept fighting with Fenrir, but hey at least she got spirit. Oh also her name is Natasha, and in case I forget to tell you later almost everyone brought up that Natasha is 'Ah, Satan' backwards.


	186. Lynn: November 25th

Lynn

November 25th-Tuesday

I forgot how but Natasha gained a human form. I think it fits her, and she seems to like Fenrir chasing her in that forms. It's kind of like a real cat and mouse game, but it's nice to see him not just lying around all the time. I think he kind of likes her as well, but I worry he'll treat her like his children's mothers, but then again she does seem up for a fight, even if she can't win.


	187. Kari: November 27th

Kari

November 27th-Thursday

Three new recruits today, a girl Natasha seems to know, Adrian, a child of Skuld and a demigod son of Medusa, guess that makes her related to Thomus, Drahk, a demigod child of Hod, and Jack Tripp, a personal son of Mnemosyne and Bragi. Some of you may know him as Jack the Ripper. What can I say Mnemosyne's children must have some insanity gene because they tend to be mass murders. I mean come on the New Orleans axe man, the Zodiac killer, The Texas chainsaw massacre; you know she should really stop giving birth. Still I don't know why I wrote this just to mention new people so eh.


	188. Kree: December 1st

Kree

December 1st-Monday

Woot I'm a god go me. I got coroneted today and Rasz even got a little memory form throne for Zsar, with a little confetti cannon on top he just loves it. I'm so happy that after everything I'm finally a god, with a goddess wife, and a loving son. This just feels, well it feels amazing


	189. Adrian: December 6th

Adrian

December 6th-Saturday

So annoyed, I tried to be normal here, which it's impossible to try to be normal here because, abnormal in normal, but I was trying to be as much blending in abnormal as I could. But my room got conjoined with that Drahk kid. He dissed my future sight because I didn't know what the boat was called. I will never forgive him for that, that was an ultimate insult, and when Tatakai came over Hachi came and apparently its Drahk's job to mock him, so the bit of forgiveness I was starting to build up just flew out the window. Hachi almost fought him so Tatakai ran off too. Don't know what happened to them but I went to the airport and Hachi stopped Tatakai, but when he tried getting me I disappeared to India. Then Drahk started following me around though until I finally went to my home in L.A. Unfortunately after watching him sit outside for ways I let him stay on the couch, but I still scheduled a date with Jack to piss him off.


	190. Adrian: December 8th

Adrian

December 8th-Monday

I had my date with Jack last night to tell the truth it was quite fun. We had dinner which was amazing, also I can't read so I let him order for me and he seemed to know just what I liked. Oh also about the writing these but can't read thing, their dictated. I just talk and one of my friends write, but moving on. We also killed someone doing an old technique called the bloody eagle, and just wow. I can see why he became a murderer it was such a rush. After we went back to my place we had some more fun if you know what I mean, not like I'd ever let Drahk know though. I use to be a mistress though so I know how to keep these things hidden.


	191. Tatakai: December 11th

Tatakai

December 11th-Thursday

Idiot, idiot, idiot, I told Hachi he can never just not fight and he decided to prove me wrong by going to a sailor bar and getting the shit knocked out of him. So he got sent to the emergency room, it was sweet but . . . gods Hachichin. What am I going to do with him?


	192. Kari: December 17th

Kari

December 17th-Wednesday

I had a meeting today you know just to see where everyone's going to end up, so we can make some deal with the gods to not hurt them, and it was quite well odd. Demi, Lynn, Matt, Anita, Ursus, Ren, Chloe, Nota, Amber, Raj, Orlene, and Treble, all want to go to the camp as campers. Styx, Bary, Jackalian, Mr. Geluid, Isis, and Thomus all want to work at the camp as teachers and helpers. Arnie wants to be a part time camper so he can live with Mihr, and Mihr wants to still visit the camp, probably to torture the campers and use Connor and Travis like giant Ken dolls again, she literally called them giant Ken dolls though. Natasha wants to help at the camp as a guardian, and Fenrir of course wants to follow so watch out Apollo campers. Then Io wants to be Hephaestus apprentice, and Black wants to follow. White and Haru want to move to Hawaii. Tatakai and Hachi are planning to overthrow the Yakuza soon, so Japan. Kits is going with them and will move back to Japan, and now Rip is going with them and wants to stay with Kits. Sam and Rayne are planning to move to Sam's home in Louisiana, Fain is going to be moving around and his fiancée Tora is following. Adrian wants to stay at her home in L.A. and Drahk isn't leaving her side. Scales wants to go to Mexico, and Diantha the underworld, so their trying to work something out. Pari found out there are no nurses that know about demigods in Manhattan so she wants to get a job there, and now demigods are marked as M.C.s so people think they just have some off blood type or rare disease only certain people are trained to deal with, and Ebony already knows what will happen to Ethan and she's determined to save him and heal him in Egypt. Wow this meeting made my head hurt.

*Only about 15 more pages to type. YES! Also reviews will be appreciated it's been a while since I had one on this story**, also read Snake in the Sand if you like Egyptian mythology.**


	193. Demi: December 18th

Demi

December 18th-Thursday

Who knows of Tatakai's and Hachi's plan to take over the Yakuza? Well their going through with part of the plan today. They got a small boat from Io, odd a girl that could be killed with water makes boats, but oh well. Still it's just Tatakai, Hachi, Fain, Tora, White, Haru, Kits, Rip, me, and a Thor demigod named Peterual. Now let's just say the boat went underwater and created a little dome so we don't drown, and it was so awesome. The Peterual guy is so fucked up in the head, seriously. I love feeding on his mental pain, but he's so nice I wanted to help him, and as a master of brain manipulation I can heal him, but still the niceness wasn't enough to not want to feed off it. But then he wanted to be travel buddies since everyone else is kind of paired off. I swear Kari is like the goddess of match making almost everyone on her side finds someone they love on that boat it's so odd. Also well I didn't let him know I really liked that idea because now I can tell he likes me. After that though I couldn't help but heal him. So I went and got my books, since he takes major drugs for his physical problems I had to check stuff to see how it affects the brain so I could make it go away awhile while I healed his cerebellum/medulla and frontal lobe. Also when he went to bed that night he put his bag of drugs in the hall. Oh I'm so proud of him, plus he's pretty cute. Dammit hormones shut up he's too young. . (Demi-20, Peterual-14)


	194. Demi: December 19th

Demi

December 19th-Friday

I wonder if I made the right decision. I had a nightmare so I got Peterual to sleep with me since sleeping with Haru always made the bad dreams go away. When we got up to get breakfast though he kept wanting to reach for the drugs, until I did the one thing I thought would stop him, I kissed him and now he's using it like an anti-drug. But later on today because Tatakai took the drugs he tried to buy them off of Hachi, and when he said he was weak I just wanted to slap him, but instead I said he couldn't have 24-hour access to my kisses. He started clinging to my leg apologizing, it was so weird with a capital W, but I forgave him in the end just so he would get off.


	195. Kits: December 23rd

Kits

December 23rd-Tuesday

We reached Japan today yay, yay. Me and Rip visited Shi Shi and he fixed up my tattoo. Oh yea I forgot to mention when Shi Shi was young his tattoos were more powerful than they are today, mystic beasts and elementals could be combined, and they had a mind of their own in case their owner fell in battle, also they don't tend to stay in one spot. My dad got some of Shi Shi's most powerful when he was still alive, even though he wasn't alive when I got mine for my 1st birthday, which the first 2 years I aged like a fox so I was about 7. Still though he got me a wind dragon tattoo, his name is Tiki, but I had to get it fixed up because he's been acting weird. Also apparently Fain took care of a wolf man we believe to be Fenrir, and that got him attention from the Yakuza to join. So I went down to their hideout and yelled at the guard until he let me in to see my dad, the lieutenant of the Tokyo Yakuza area. He got helped me get into the Yakuza's as a member and we, me Peterual, and Fain, went down to the red light district where my mom is a stripper. Trust me it's a whole lot better than the prostitute job the Yakuza forced her into before she met my dad. But still I was with Peterual and Fain so we just talked, and she said Rip was lucky to have someone that could be with him for so long. I accidently muttered 'like dad's been lucky?' Unfortunately she heard me and yelled "Damn straight and if he doesn't think so he can kiss me ass because I'm not leaving and he's not cheating." Gods I never want to hear my mom speak that way again, but still not much else happened. I took Rip to see my mom and dad; they interrogated and threatened him a bit then let him have me. So I gave him my heart, they gave him my body, and after tonight he'll have my soul.

*That last sentence is an odd thing I found that I think fits a Kitsune.


	196. Tatakai: December 27th

Tatakai

December 27th-Saturday

We took over last night, it was pretty easy. Demi made Hachi look dead and Fain look like the leader I killed, we went down to the building. It was easy to get into, the guard pretty much crapped himself when he saw Hachi, the Yakuza are so suspicious about the supernatural. I had Taiga protecting me while we went in; Rip and kits took care of all the enemies inside, while I followed Fain to the leader of the family which was visiting. I came in with a gun pointed at me. He asked if I raised the bake (ghost) and of course I said yes, so he said if I died the ghosts would go away so he tried to shoot me. It was only going to hit me in the knee but Taiga being a good guard tiger took the bullet, and being made of ink it didn't hurt her. Then Fain shot the leader so I sent all but Hachi home so he could guard. I could clean up bodies, and apparently most of the lieutenants really hated the leader, so Kit's father had no problem sending people out to tell all the others that I was the new head of the family. The only person who didn't hate the leader was a Toa-kai, and he was way happier with a direct Toa-kai descendent being the new leader, so everything's good. A little too easy though.


	197. Nikki: January 2nd

Nikki

January 2nd-Friday

Hello my name is Nikki. My father is Niddhogg the dragons that gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil. I went to boat today, my dad heard someone speak of, and I fought an odd boy named Drahk. He tried a lot of attacks but only his black sand did anything, and it only slowed me down. I also got a couple bites out of his side. My dad tears and eats corpses, but I prefer warm living flesh, but when he did something so I could no longer eat it I just walked away. I only fought for the flesh, but moving on to I think it's called the deck. People avoided me because of the black aura, but a metal worker kid came up we talked, walked, and I even kissed me, but he allowed me to eat a bit of his flesh. When I did though this fairy got mad and took him away. So when he came back I just chewed on his hand. Apparently he doesn't feel pain, but I just showed him my burrow and treasure hoard and let him sleep down there. He's nice and sorry if my English is bad.

*Lenard is way fucked up in the head because Hephaestus kids never thought anything bad happened to him when he got hit in the head because he didn't feel it. Just wait until the memories in numbers special, you won't believe how many times he's been in the infirmary, it's like a few times every day.


	198. Nikki: January 5th

Nikki

January 5th-Monday

Well Lenard kind of slow but he's nice, and I took him down to Niflheim where my dad is. He just gave small nod when I introduced Lenard, and he let me take warm fleece from his treasure to wrap around him, but he was getting cold so we went topside to his room. Apparently he's accident prone because of the fairy he has this soft nerf stuff on all the corners, but we just lay down on his bed and tried sex. It was really nice, much better than the rocking thing he did in Niflheim when I curled up in the fleece with him.

*Oh gods I'm so embarrassed I wrote that, and during school too /. Oh yea also she's not the sharpest crayon in the box but hey she lived with a dragon dad and several dragon and snake brothers for almost half her life, give her a break. Also rocking thing=grinding.


	199. Mihr: January 9th

Mihr

January 9th-Friday

Yay I'm so happy my mom and dad died, and apparently my brother and sister died December of 1999 so our house and fortune is mine. I don't care about the fortune, but the house is so empty, and we own this whole building. I rather not move out, but I asked Arnie to move in and he agreed. I'm so happy, but then this guy came to the door, he looked like a zombie, somehow he's black and white dad 0.o. So we just took him to the boat.


	200. Haru: January 10th

Haru

January 10th-Saturday

Yesterday while White was trying to get me and the horned horse to get along Mihr came to tell us her dad showed up. It was a good little reunion until I argued about sharing my soon to be wife with a dammed horse and ran off. She sent herself into an abula session, almost killing herself and Black. Luckily Gaia and Pari stopped that, but when I got back I made Snowdrop walk off into the woods, piss of a demigod, and get killed. I just couldn't help it; damn horse makes me so mad. Besides that though then White told me she's PREGNANT! Luckily it survived the induced abula session, but still I'm going to be a dad! Damn first time I don't wear a condom and I get a girl pregnant. Well at least it's White and not one of random chicks I screwed threw the years.


	201. ViVianna: January 15th

Vi-Vianna

January 15th-Thursday

I am Vi-Vianna, the lady of the lake, the very one the tales of King Arthur speak of. I wanted to check out what's going on in California, and ended up meeting a young boy and a child of Naboo named Espada. He is very smart and even gouged his own eyes out, but he was so distant in emotions. So I taught him how to enter the world of undines, but I ended up being his undine soul mater so I disguised myself. Being with an undine is intimately knowing someone as it knows all about you, and tells you of the water's journey and secrets of the deep. He didn't like leaving, but after a bit I finally admitted to being his undine and invited him to always stay with me, he agreed.


	202. Ai: January 25th

Ai

January 25th-Sunday

Hello my name is Ai, I am a demigod with five fathers, I think. I have been claimed by Ra, Thoth, Horus, Anubis, and we're not quite sure about Shu. I love birds and love to read. I came to the ship because, well I don't know, but while there I went walking today and ran into a boy that can talk to my baby falcon. He just escaped from a mental asylum; he decided his name was Tim. He's way out there, and kind of walks like a bird, doing that little hop thing, but I think he's nice.


	203. Black: January 25th

Black

January 25th-Sunday

Io's pregnant. At least I know why she's been acting so weird lately. I wonder why she's just now telling me though. Also my sister is pregnant, and it makes you wonder if any of the four of us are really cut out to raise kids.


	204. Reiya: February 22nd

Reiya

February 22nd-Sunday

Hello my name is Reiya I am a child of Freya. I can change my appearance at will, but not transcend genders. I joined Kronos at my mom's request, and in return she gave me the necklace of Brislings, but I turned to Kari's side and have an easy job. I pose as a demigod spy at the camp, I pose as Aphrodite to spy on Olympus, then as myself I flirt with Kronos and pretty much kiss his ass to find out information he won't even tell Kari. Pretty easy, but I have to kiss Kronos and be near him a lot to give the look of the seemingly fake crush I have on him. Ugh.


	205. Kree: March 19th

Kree

March 19th-Thursday

Ohmigods I'm so lucky Zsar has wings. Rasz was off doing something so I was watching Zsar, my mind was off somewhere so I didn't notice when he got out of his throne and fell out the window. Luckily his wings came out and he flew or I could've been so dead, no worse my son would've been dead. I better burn this journal before Rasz reads this entry.


	206. Reiya: March 30th

Reiya

March 30th-Monday

Today was a good day, instead of kissing Kronos ass I got to show Tori around. He's a new guy, a shifter, were-stag if you will, he protected Amber's tree from a dragon. He's pretty nice and cute too. He'd be a perfect match for a nature and animal lover.


	207. Ivy: April 12th

Ivy

April 12th-Sunday

Yep hello my name is Ivy, yes indeed; I'm a peris, little angelic fairies. I live in Amber's tree, not much help against dragon's though, nope not at all, but I help boy who could help. Tori he's very nice, yes he is. I grew to full size and untangled the trees roots with him that amber's tree was tied with, because that tree was sick, nope can't let other trees get sick. So we let that tree fall and it'll decompose into a home for buggies and animals, isn't that great.


	208. Kits: April 26th

Kits

April 26th-Sunday

Today was so odd; we put something of Rips in a private vault. It's the painting his soul is locked in, and if he looks at it he'll die, but I told him he could. When a Kitsune truly loves someone they are bound, which means if the person they love is mortal when they die they'll be reborn as a Kitsune. Also I told him I'm pregnant, been pregnant for about 3 or 4 months in fact. So I got my sonogram today, not sure what genders they are but its triplets. I'm so happy, but also upset because a Kitsune only gives birth and gets pregnant once in their lifetime while in human form, and we live so long. After this I'll be barren for 7,000 years. T-T


	209. Jasmine: May 7th

Jasmine

May 7th-Thursday

Oh the things I do for my brother. We are twin children of a dragon of India and Ethiopia and Hermes, but while I can live and work close to Kronos group peacefully, he can't. He took this wolf girl, tied her up, made her change size, stuck a bow with gleipnir on her, put her in a box, and left her in the throne room, and of course when tracking his scent that Fenrir wolf found me instead. He nearly destroyed the jewelry shop I work at and I'm lucky that thanks to my mom I'm very heat resistant, because he called his child Sköll down and he'd burn any normal human to a crisp, luckily I'm a fast thinker and said she tried snatching my ruby, which is set in my neck which I have gold scales right there so it looks like a necklace, but the ruby is like our heart. I got out of saying sorry though, and what's weird is that Sköll, who was in human form, helped me clean up all the broken glass. It was very um . . . nice of him.


	210. Jasmine: May 11th

Jasmine

May 11th-Monday

You see the dragon I am are mountain dragons, so every now and then I take an hour long drive to the Rockies'. It was nice to get out for a bit, but I could've died when Sköll showed up. I don't get it, but we got to the top, he melted some snow when he laid down and we went back to my place. We curled up in a chair and I kissed him, but he got too relaxed, released too much heat and set my chair on fire. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed, but apparently that hurts him. He got upset turned into a puppy and wouldn't let me near him. I went to my room and cried; my brother was in there and helped me. Luckily Sköll forgave me and hopped onto my bed so I could pet him and apologize. Good thing my brother was smart enough to leave my room.


	211. Jake: May 12th

Jake

May 12th-Tuesday

I'm Jake, Jasmine's brother. Her and Sköll took me with them to that titan camp and got me to meet Molly. She's a Fenrir child ~shudders~ ugh underground home not my style, but I met her. She's a rocker girl, not very happy with me, and I guess I wanted to show off my theft skills and asked her what she wanted most. She said a piece of the Wailing Wall, pretty simple. She went on a tour; I hung around the Arab quarter. When she came back I changed into a dragon, scared everyone, took a brick, grabbed Molly, and then flew off. We also went to this Irish island with this cave that was said to lead to hell. We found another way in, which by the way was underwater and Molly freezes up in water. So I kissed her and got us both to the cavern which there she slapped me then we walked on. It lead to the entrance to Hades, so then we went back up, which Charon wasn't happy about that, and left to head back to my house.

*With 5 pages and 9 journals left this story is wrapping up nicely. This was just a stupid but slightly funny thing to keep me entertained during the summer and stay around for hopefully 3 little extras.


	212. Reiya: June 2nd

Reiya

June 2nd-Tuesday

Wow we had some gypsy guy here and he gave Kronos a present from Hecate, it's a skull of a Hecate and Ares child. He burned it and offered him a dagger to gain control of him. It was Hessian the headless horseman. I was scared half to death, but Kronos went and got him to seek out his sister Phoebe's demigod daughter. That was just cruel the child is only five, but I was just happy to go back to my room, even if the gypsy guy is staying in my room with me.


	213. Reiya: June 3rd

Reiya

June 3rd-Wednesday

I have to get up early to see if Kronos needs me for anything, or if he wants some ambrosia or nectar so I stayed up until the gypsy woke up and got what he wanted for breakfast. Apparently Hecate wasn't happy having a boy so she never named him, so I named him Luca, he seemed okay with it, and it means bringer of light. We had a great time together though, he is very loving, but in return for not dealing with Kronos today Kari made me try to get this girl Emmi off a tree. She's a young godling, looks like she's about 12, and refuses with every ounce of her being to get on the boat, or to even let go of this tree she's holding onto. Each time someone comes near her and tries pulling her off she starts cursing and screaming, it's annoying. We captured a satyr for her since she just adores them for some reason; apparently she likes their fuzzy legs or something. We got him to come with us, but he told her about the shock collar we put on him. So we had to strike a deal between him and Kari, she actually quite fair. No shock collar if he stays with Emmi, he never has to see Kronos (wish I was that lucky), he has no participation with the war, and he can go wherever he wishes once the war is over. I don't know what happened after that but a satyr is a creature of lust and Emmi's just well weird and falls in love with satyrs so yeah they must have at least kissed.

*Also since it's never mentioned Emmi just really wants to be screwed. Because of her parents she ages at half the rate she is 28 and feels left out because everyone she knows got married about a decade ago, but the satyr is making her wait until she's aged a bit more, poor Emmi.


	214. Lil Luke: June 19th

Lil Luke

June 19th-Friday

Today was fun me, Nota, and Treble went to Nota's family reunion. Nota family's real nice they let me play music, her mommy taught me how to play candy land with Nota's little sister, and then her daddy taught me to fish and a really big fishy pulled me into the lake. Treble had me meet Nota's mommy and daddy first though. Her daddy looked really scary, but they had a doggy that I could ride like a horsey. It was really fun.


	215. Io: July 7th

Io

July 7th-Tuesday

My step mom showed up today. To explain my mom isn't very well motherly so I was left on my own, but a woman named Ashley or Ash for short found me and took care of me. She is the dryad of Yggdrasil, but today we were talking and Black grabbed someone and killed them. Ash was very upset with him about that while she taught us how to take care of a baby, but hey with her lessons maybe we can succeed in not killing our baby, traumatizing I can't promise.


	216. Ashley: July 23rd

Ashley

July 23rd-Thursday

Hello I am ash the dryad of Yggdrasil. After Io and Black's lessons I went to camp half-blood. I got stuck with Pelus the dragon though. So I had to pet him all night but I met a young man named Alex running away from the camp. He wasn't too happy when I told him I was following him to protect him because he was running away to the titan ship, but I still got him to let me follow, he's kind of cute.


	217. Ashley: August 1st

Ashley

August 1st-Saturday

We reached the boat and set Alex up with a room, but I prefer outside. I went swimming and he did too. Lynn dared me to kiss him because she knew I liked him, and I did but then swam away. I found out he liked me too though and he kissed me as well. Ah I don't know if I feel like I'm on a cloud or leaves. Oh we also some a kick ass bird demigod.

*The bird demigod was Marco. I can't remember what the fight was about it was so long ago. o.o


	218. Jake: August 4th

Jake

August 4th-Tuesday

Molly made a song and she has been refusing to sing it at this banquet Kari and Kronos set up, but we finally got her to practice in front of me. I liked the song it's called This is War. It really fits what was going on, so we won over her to agree to sing it. As long as I'm sitting front row so she can focus on only me.

*This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I don't particularly like the song but these journals were born from role-playing and Nathan plays Molly. Here are the lyrics:

A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not the dark  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts  
I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in Satan, not in God  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth of who we are


	219. Kari:August 9th

Kari

August 9th-Sunday

We had the banquet today and there was just so much tension because everyone, not just my group, was there, and with the war starting in a week we were all starting to turn on each other. Also Geluid offered to take out the Kronos loyalist banshees. I said we should and ran off to help during Molly's song. They were all done when I got there though, and that whole cannibalism thing banshees do makes me sick to my stomach. Still seeing all those faces at the banquet, even the ones loyal to Kronos made me wonder how many of them are still going to be there in 2 weeks. What have we done? *starts to cry*


	220. Kari: August 16th, 2009 The Last Entry

Kari

August 16th-Sunday

Well we've gone off. Everyone is traveling to Manhattan, the war had started. Hyperion and Krios are ready, though Krios doesn't know the roman camp is going to kill him (the roman camp is a story for another day) but still this is the time to turn on my brother. I just hope most of the demigods know to turn as well. This is the last journal entry. Everyone reads this that happened to be involved I just want to say, sorry.

*You know what's weird I wrote this entry and the comment about the roman camp before The Lost Hero came out. 


	221. End of the War

Coeus pushed me holding my wrist together; his other hand keeping a grip on Mnemosyne's, as if we were prisoners of war, which I guess in this case I guess we were.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, whispering into my ear making me smirk.

"Yea Coeus. Don't worry you wanted to be neutral, but now that the gods have won its best to make it seem like you were on their side," I said before he pushed us forward.

"Lord Zeus," Coeus called making him look up, Percy Jackson backing away so everyone could see him bring us in.

"Kari and Mnemosyne, let me guess stuck around to get killed after your brother died?" Zeus asked spitefully. A quick rumble of whispering taking off because I was from my brother's side and a titan, but I wasn't about to kill my pride just yet.

"No, but certainly we can strike a deal," I said Zeus sitting straight up.

"Deal! You expect me to make a deal with you after what you did?" I laughed; I knew this was how it would start.

"Come on Zeus a few easily accomplished conditions in exchange for the titans never rising up against you, never releasing Typhon again, serving the gods, and," I looked at Coeus who knew what I was going to say, giving me a pained look before nodding, "and us personally destroying our," I stopped short, it was hard just to say.

"Yes destroy what?" Zeus asked, obviously enjoying the pain this caused me.

"Our thrones," I tore out of my mouth, a slight smile crossing Zeus's face. Looking at the other gods and goddesses who looked at each other with the same reaction, they knew we were serious about peace if we would destroy our own seats of power.

"Let's hear the conditions first", Zeus said looking at me, Coeus releasing my wrists.

"Number 1," I started, "5 seats on the council."

"Why would you need 5 seats?" Athena asked looking at me Mnemosyne and Coeus there was only 3.

"1 for me, for Coeus," I clapped my hands my friend Alexis, a girl centaur, walking in with a knocked out and beat up Anita on her back. "1 for this young girl she has the ability to call Heaven and Gaia into her own body, she can serve as a go between, and 1 for a Norse and Egyptian ambassadors seems fair no?" I said, Zeus looking at Athena who nodded, she even seemed to like the idea.

"Ok that can be done, anything else?"

"Yes I don't want any demigods, godlings, gods, or goddesses from our side being harmed, and I want you to talk to Odin about one special girl, just like with your daughter Zeus, and your son Poseidon," I said glancing at Percy, "she wasn't supposed to be born," Zeus gave me a questioning look then looked at the rest of the council members.

"Surely we can work something out with Odin to make sure she isn't harmed," said Athena, she was planning threw everything I suggested, Zeus giving a small nod.

"Okay then, now if you'll-"

"Oh but Zeus that's not all," I spoke up.

"You want more?" he asked, he really hated me calling the shots.

"Yep, your brother Chiron handles everything at camp and the big house has a lot of rooms in the big house how about some more teachers?" I asked Zeus shocked at the request.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Simple now that you'll be claiming everyone Chiron could use some help he handles everything, I could always teach archery, Coeus can train demigods in powers from their parents," I started Alexis speaking up for a moment.

"I can teach Greek, Norse, and Egyptian mythology," she said.

"And we have a lot of fine demigods that are great at sword fighting, who would love to teach it permanently. If I'm correct you've been losing sword masters a lot," I finished, Zeus looking at Dionysus since he helped at the camp, or pretty much sat on his ass and watched Chiron work. He gave a nod he apparently knew Chiron was overworked too, allowing me time to look at the camp demigods; they looked like they liked this idea as well.

"Fine, that's all, right?" Zeus said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Almost, don't you think the camp could use some funding?" I asked.

"Humans don't know of us so we can't have patrons," Zeus pointed out, but then Mihr walked in her wings draped behind her. A lot of demigods and even the gods and goddesses fixed their gaze on her; they had never seen an angel before.

"My parents and siblings are dead, I inherited my families entire fortune, I would be proud to fund Kari's project," she announced Zeus fixing his glare back at me.

"Project?"

"Oh did I not mention that, Anita can make more land to expand the camp which can be hidden from humans, and Coeus and I would like to use that land to make cabins for the Egyptian and Norse. You're getting more demigods there then your own children there, they should have a special cabin for their parents too," I suggested a murmur of agreement running through the council, and the faces of a few of the Norse and Egyptian demigods that stayed at the camp lit up at the idea.

"Ok it's decided then, no more right?" Zeus asked glaring.

"That's all," I said, "but I do have something for you," I said and stepped out. I came back a couple moments later with a stack of journals.

"What are those?" Zeus asked.

"Journals, many of the campers kept one, including me," I said and sat them down at the foot of his throne. "Publish them in the Olympian newspaper, everyone should know what was going on," I said, Zeus flipped threw one and nodded.

"That should be all, the council is dismissed," he said as I turned to Mnemosyne.

"Better go tell Io she can turn the ship back around," I said Mnemosyne giving me a sharp nod as she disappeared. Everyone started to leave the council room, Hermes coming over to me.

"My son loved you didn't he?" he asked, looking me up and down as Lil Luke ran over.

"Mommy!" he shouted as I held out my arms and picked him up.

"Hey baby."

"Where's daddy?" he quickly asked, making me look down ignoring the question, looking back at Hermes.

"I sure hope he did, I had his child after all," I said, Hermes looking at Lil Luke surprised, as you could see he saw the resemblance to his dad before walking away.

***There will be 3 extras after this; I hope you guys read them I just don't want to type them up today. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	222. Special 1: Memories in Numbers

Memories in Numbers

Kari fighting with Kronos-2,591

Kari arguing with Kronos-374

Loki annoying Kronos-62

Loki getting kicked out of the throne room while trying to annoy Kronos-7,194

Number of cats Anita brought on board but couldn't keep-17

Fights starting in the bar-374

How many of those fights were over Geluid-124 (not worth it)

Demigods who joined Kronos-134

How many of those Demigods joined Kari-83

Demigods at the camp-73

How many times Reiya complained about having to kiss Kronos ass-47

Aphrodite seeing Reiya disguised as her-12 (how did she not catch on?)

Coeus and Lil Luke visiting the camp-89

Alexis going into a fit of giggles when mentioning Chiron-23

How many H's Alexis didn't pronounce while talking-10,913,574

Times Oceanus was called Puddles-34

Times Kronos was called Tick Tock-193 (you can tell who they respected more)

Explosions caused my Hecate children-40

Attacking trees made by Demeter kids-11

Random dancing on the deck-47

Times Lynn was referred to as the mermaid in the pool-102

Monsters killed-who cares?

How many times someone was locked out of their room-590

Creatures Kari captured for Alexis-9

Planned pranks pulled-9,999 (there wasn't time for their 10,000th)

How many people Kronos killed personally-17

Classes' skipped-4,619

Injuries during class-1,000,241 (I can see why they skipped)

Fights Styx won-3,496

Fights Chloe ran from-24 out of 23 (one of them wasn't an actual fight)

People Nikki tried eating-21

Times Lenard was in the infirmary-491,912,783

Times Tora called Odin's manhood into question-7

Times the boat almost capsized-2

People accused of cheating in fights-124

How many were actually cheating-271

People cheating at the eye game-4

People who were found out they were cheating- 1 (Isis)

How many winged demigods, angels, fairies, anything with wings-28

Half monster demigods-59

Interspecies dating-37

Godlings-16

Times Hermes or Apollo visited the boat-7

Enemy children dating-7

Number of people who stared at Rasz-279

Times Fenrir and Sköll sat on opposite sides of an Apollo child-24

Times that Apollo child ran off-23

Number of trees ran into-121 (poor trees)

Bottles of Aspirin Kari bought-3,711

Pots of coffee Haru and Demi consumed-924,721 (did they ever sleep o,o)

Number of pregnancies-8

Times Kari unsuccessfully tried pulling Emmi away from the tree-41

Hours Lynn spent in the water -26,280 (that's 3 years!)

Number of journals written-4,233 (Good luck reading those Zeus)

*Hehe that's what boredom in Math class equals to me. (Also lastly: number of pages this story was once typed-98) Was so close to 100, and I'm serious it is 98 pages.


	223. Special 2: Titan Superlatives

Superlatives

Most Popular: Lynn and Lil Luke (all the girls love the baby)

Most Likely to Succeed: Tatakai and Mr. Geluid

Biggest Flirts: Reiya and Haru

Cutest couple: Mihr and Arnie (I guess Mihr being all snuggly made it cute)

Most likely to die: Kronos (he did so yay) and Ebony (because she'll be protecting Ethan)

Most likely to kick ass: Styx and Fain

Best Pets: Ajax and Rexy

Oddest Couple: Emmi and Carleous (the satyr)

Biggest Clowns: Loki and Kari (of course)

Most Fashionable: Reiya and Tori (I think Ivy dressed him)

Most Spirited: Isis and Zsar

Most Lazy: Ebony (cat naps) and Lenard (Because he's ALWAYS stuck laying around the infirmary)

**My friends actually voted on these**


	224. Where are they now? Warning: very long

Where are they now?

**Me and Nathan are still doing these role-plays and on year 2014 so here's where they have ended up, I won't add the extra characters unless necessary though I really wish I could tell you about the dragon and dragon slayer relationship**

Kari: Taught at Camp Half-Blood for a while then started her own camp on a titan mountain for demigods from everything from common demigods like Greek and Norse to not so common like Slavic, Deva Halflings, Riggi demigods, and even the half dragons, but it is also connected to camp half blood so they can choose which camp to attend. She also still thinks Aphrodite is messing with her.

Lynn: Ended up staying at Camp Half Blood and then Kari's camp she married Matt and is planning to start a day care service.

Luke: ended up striking a deal with Hades to spend only 1 season in the underworld, usually just playing with Cerberus and delivering messages to Persephone (he chose summer)

Loki: Had 2 children with Kari, Kio and Riff, but Kari chose Luke and after realizing how much he didn't want to lose her they started having an affair during the summer months.

Matt: Teaches a class at the camps and is married to Lynn.

Themis: Met Mnemosyne and is currently with her and their child.

Mnemosyne: Resides at her pool taking care of her new baby girl with Themis.

Ebony: Is currently residing in Egypt after catching Ethan when he fell down from Olympus.

Ethan: Has been made immortal after healing from being in a full body cast, being caught or not he still sustained a lot of internal damages.

Demontur: He stayed at camp during the war but met a nice Khione girl, Yuki, at Kari's camp.

Anita: Started a tree nursery, married Ursus, and had twins with him, Ivankov and Keiko.

Ursus: Married to Anita and I have no clue if he's still Thor's champion it got very confusing.

Heidi and Snipe: Um they had some problems and no clue where Snipe is but Heidi went to the camp and met a god named War they are currently on some odd terms but Heidi's a crazy chick so they may or may not have had some bedroom fun.

Jon: Went to a camp started on Riggi by the goddess of half bloods Semidio (made her up but come on Zeus making a goddess to protect his children from Hera. That seems like something he would do.) I think he is currently seeing a child of the god of dreams and the goddess of sleep. Or is it the goddess of dreams and god of sleep?

Io: Is currently Hephaestus apprentice and had a child with Black named Aden.

Haru: Became an interior decorator in Hawaii and had some marital issues but stayed with White for their child Evra (a girl)

Aden and Evra: Dating (Black and White pretty much dated at one point so they're not saying anything about it)

Black: I think just married to Io really, but still really hates Haru.

White: is a painter and started the marital problems by mentioning Haru's affair with this snake woman while they were only dating.

Styx: Should of married Bary and has become her mom's immortal executioner and teaches sword fighting classes.

Bary: teaches sword and monster fighting classes and was made immortal by Styx.

Kirrilee: No clue I think she's still with Dewy on Riggen.

Thoth: Um I just really hope he's out of the cave.

Lil Luke: is dating a Demeter kid Lisa and finally got over Nota dating Treble.

Oceanus: hiding out at Kari's camp since its neutral ground.

Kronos: Saiph, a girl that Coeus dated had his soul stuck it in his son Kenny but Kenny brought back Amy for Daka, Amy fell in love with Kronos so they split his soul, but he can't leave the camp, he killed Daka and is currently dating Amy.

Kree: God of Riggen taking care of his little princess Esmeralda.

Rasz: trying to get some time with her daughter.

Zsar: is now the god of celebration and it dating a Khione daughter, Patil.

Nyx: Dating Krenacht and started a house of night on his planet because he apparently marks people too.

Agein: dating a crazy chick named Alois and had a daughter they named Zodiac because he almost named it Kid, he's also one of Krenacht's marked ones and is almost mentally insane.

Jackalian: works at camp half blood and had a baby boy named Darren with Thomus.

Alexis: had twin girl centaurs with Chiron, and Dionysus is already sending out 18th birthday party invites to party ponies that say they're legal now.

Mr. Geluid: Ended up becoming a banshee prince of the west, he's the first boy to be on the council.

Isis: married to Geluid and helps at the camp.

Chloe: had a child with Ren they named Connie after his mom Constance which her and Tora brought back to life for Christmas. Also runs a site that provides info on M.C's for jobs. Takes bribes to change information.

Ren: Still pack alpha and mainly at Kari's camp.

Sam: Back in Louisiana running his bar, taking care of his wife Rayne, and their child Ray.

Tora: Married to Fain, had a baby boy they named Maru, is still Odin's champion and disgracing him.

Tatakai: running the Yakuza, married to Hachi, have no clue how she's not pregnant yet.

Mihr: living in New York, had a child with Arnie, and helps fund demigod's entrepreneur jobs.

Arnie: Lives in the lap of luxury thanks to Mihr.

Diantha: Spends most of her time in Mexico with Scales.

Nota: Married Treble, I think she moved into an apartment.

Kits: Living in Japan, had triplets with Rip, 2 girls and a boy.

Adrian: Still living in California and I think has finally accepted the fact she's stuck with Drahk and has started dating him. Two illiterate people dating, oy vey.

Demi: Is currently working to become a brain surgeon? Nero-surgeon? Someone that's works on the brain there, and still hasn't take Pertual's virginity.

Pertual: Still not completely off the drugs and I think he might be Thor's champion instead of Ursus, oh wait no Ursus become the champion because it provides his children with protection.

The Thor child that nearly got killed by Black when he nearly capsized the boat: His name is Stephen he still has braces on his legs but he's seeing a nice Aphrodite child, Reiko, that helped him in rehabilitation and she is in denial that she's a demigod though she's in her 20s.

Nikki: Moves around but usually stays at camp half blood near Lenard.

Lenard: Can finally feel thanks to Demi but left one of his hands numb for Nikki to chew on.

Vi-Vianna: Is still with Espada, sometimes at the lake in the Arthurian section of Kari's camp

Ai: Still with Marco who isn't having as many fits but she may be pregnant.

Marco: stays at the camp and Pari built him a bird house in a tree.

Pari: is having an affair with an Apollo child that she nearly killed because she hated sharing M.C's because she liked being the only doctor that examined them.

Reiya: ended up joining a gypsy caravan to be with Luca.

Ivy: Stayed in California along with Tori.

Jasmine: still dating Sköll.

Sköll: Wanted to stay with Jasmine but was ordered by Fenrir to bring him the sun on a silver platter, so he took Nota, went to Apollo's chariot, let Nota drive, but Apollo on a silver platter, showed him to Fenrir, then put him back in the sun chariot so is now comfortably living with Jasmine.

Jake: switches between camp and his apartment in California, dating Molly.

Ashley: I have no clue.

Emmi: got Tora to age her to about 19 finally got screwed by Carleous and gave birth to a little boy named Michael that goat from his knees down and Michael currently has a crush of Kari and Loki's child Riff.

*If I missed someone sorry, if you really want to know about that person, ask me. Also thanks to this the story is now 102 pages long.


End file.
